


Life As We Know It

by FanFictionBitch



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionBitch/pseuds/FanFictionBitch
Summary: After 2020 the world went to shit. Surviving in the post apocalypse isn't as hard as you might think it is, for a human that is. Thank god the guardians belief is based on the percentage of believers and not the number itself. Still recognizing that the humans may need help they decide to implement a process of their own. Teach the humans how to live properly, and then release them to go teach other humans. The 'program' has been going pretty decent in the past 5 years, but most of the humans are grateful and happy that they get to learn that there childhood heroes are real. Again. Most humans. Some people just want to be left alone, yet their wish gets denied as they are voluntold into the process. Some People meaning our main character Chris. Join her as she navigates the new world and what she decides to do with the choices she has been given.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Well the world went to shit in 2020. It's weird cause apocalypses are never like we thought it would be. We always depicted it as something that just simultaneously happened overnight. Whereas the reality was much different. Between the new plague that hit the world and people fighting for equal rights the governments lost all control and the population kept dropping at a massive rate. I lived in America, so the government being as it was wasn't anything new, that orange guy though really fucked everything even more. I had no idea what year or day it was anymore. It was around the new year of 2021 when all sense of time seemed to disappear from society. Then the second wave of the sickness hit and it took out so many people that even necessary businesses were unable to function, which fucked everyone over. Last I heard the rest of the world wasn’t better much off. With a no foreseeable future with a vaccine the world seemed to go crazy. 

So that explained why I was here in the river closest to where I lived, putting my bucket in the water to carry it back and boil it so I would have something to drink today. When everything happened I traveled up north where I knew natural berries grew and it would be cooler than dealing with the dry sun. Winters were another problem but I’ve dealt with them well enough. My feet were still bare as my day hadn’t really started yet. The sun was just beginning to peek through the trees as I made my way back to my living quarters. The way I lived now was vastly different than how I was raised. I was a part of the generation that grew up on electronics and were told we would never be able to put our phones down. I can’t remember the last time I held a phone. My territory started to come into view as I saw the thick sticks of wood that jutted out from the ground to hold my pot of water over the fire for all my cooking and boiling. 

When I had first found this place it took me forever to build my shelter. The traveling here had been grueling enough, but having to make my own place. Absolute hell. I would have loved to just take residence up in an abandoned house, but that was an option that was quick to end. I had originally done that when I came here, but then I was reminded how terrible humanity can be sometimes. Apparently even when humans seem to be on the brink of extinction, people still feel the need to kill and loot. Living in a town, or where one used to be, was a huge risk to one's safety, as I found out. There were people who seemed to be in packs, who would travel everywhere, not settling, and just kill anyone they came across or make them join their little gang. 

So the woods it was. I actually quite enjoyed my life now. I had been on antidepressants before everything, and coming off those was the worst, but now having to fight for my basic survival everyday seemed to really distract me from any grief. 

As I came up on my little area I poured the bucket of water into the pot. It was one of those big pots that was originally made to make stew. I looked over my small place. On the ground I have a few tree stumps I used as stools around the fire and the fire itself was dug into the ground so the wind couldn’t reach it and spread it to the nearby forest. Where I slept was in the trees, away from the forest predators. Building that had been the hardest, I had to keep traveling back to a nearby town, go into their shops, take their wood and bring it back. Not to mention tying it up and hammer and nails. 

As the water boiled I climbed back up my main tree to fetch my day to day clothing. I only had one outfit that I wore everyday, which I washed on bath day which was once a week. It was hard to keep track, but I just counted every seven days. On summer nights I wore a plain brown dress that fell limply at my sides. Whenever it started to get colder I would just wear my day outfit to bed. 

Putting on my outfit was always a hassle, but thankfully living up in the trees seemed to cure me of my fear of heights. The first thing I put on was a wrap-around bra without straps, so comfy, and a pair of spanx that was basically boxers for females. Then I had black leggings, with a black tank top. Next was the brown pants that were tight on my thighs and spread around my calves. I then put on an adjustable leather corset that actually flattened my chest rather than make it look buffer, which was how I preferred it. The corset had saved my life countless times, whether from claws or simply scratches. Then I put on a black v-neck that sleeves went all the way down and I put my thumb through a hole. Then last but not least I had black socks with black combat boots, black finger-less gloves, as well as my old black face mask that I still wore. It was a hot outfit but it really helped me blend it and protect my skin from any damage that it might have endured otherwise. On top of all this though was the hottest item, my green jean jacket that went down to my knees and only had buttons on the front to the waist. 

I hopped down from my perch in my tree and walked towards the, now boiling, water. I slowly transferred it to a container with a closable lid, with a clean cloth in between so no dirt would get in. I would wait for that to cool for about ten minutes before taking a drink before I headed out on my trip today. Everyday I would venture out in need of food or supplies. It's not like I didn’t have it, I had found cans in the old stores that were still good and I was slowly learning how to store my own food, but it was always good to have some fresh produce or to keep restocking my pile. 

I slowly made my area look like a human had never even been there. I made the wood that held up the pot look like a bush and left the stumps where they were. Erasing my footprints as I went. If someone got close enough it would be obvious someone was inhabiting the area, but I just liked to be on the safe side. Though I know now I would be able to either run or fight them off with ease. 

I went back up in my tree carrying the water with me and settled down for a drink. The morning was nice, it was late spring and I knew summer would be starting up soon. One thing I had to learn very quickly was how to be as quiet as nature. It wasn’t so much as scaring off animals I was worried about it was at attracting predators. I learned very quickly that humans are not the only intelligent life on this planet and with the human population as it is, our predators got more bold of coming out in the open. 

After I had my drink I put on my sword carrier, it was carried on my left hip so that way I could draw it with my right hand. I thanked every deity out there that I had this before everything went down. I had always had a fascination with medieval times, and like the nerd I was bought actual swords and daggers. My main sword that I carried on my hip was the length of my legs, and being a 5”5 female that was certainly big. When I first started carrying it I felt exhausted as if the weight would pull me down, now the weight of it just felt natural as did the rest of my outfit. Once I had adjusted it to the proper size I put one dagger in each combat boot, and another one on my back. The daggers were really good for long distance throws, whereas the sword was for more close combat. Now that I think of it that seemed to happen a lot more often than it should. I liked to think now that I actually had to use these to defend myself I was a pro at sword fighting, though I knew that was far from the truth. 

After everything was adjusted to where it wasn’t stabbing me in weird places I set off where I knew the closest town was located. I traveled by trees mostly now, sometimes if I was lazy I would still travel by ground, but it was just riskier that way. The trees offered natural camouflage and protection from ground non flying predators. Jumping from tree to tree was instinct and I knew the path without even looking, which was why it was weird when a branch I usually had access to was torn off the tree. 

I paused as I surveyed the damage. It looks like two big creatures fought here, there was damage to a few neighbor trees but nothing that looked extremely new. It had been about a week since I had been to the town so it probably happened in that time frame. 

Surveying the local area to make sure there was no immediate danger I continued on changing my path a bit to avoid the damage and continue towards the town. Usually I would have walked around the area a bit trying to grasp what two creatures would have fought, but the sun was now fully up and I knew I would be sweating enough by the time the day ended. 

Getting to the town only took about two hours, so not bad timing for how far away I lived and traveling by tree. I remember when I first learned how to jump and walk from tree to tree I felt like a big Rue from the Hunger Games. 

When I got there it was quiet as it usually was, I still did a quick look over just to make sure there were no new inhabitants or danger nearby. The town looked cool in my opinion, vines and leaves seemed to grow over the building and trees grew wherever they felt like it. After making sure everything was calm, as usual, I emerged from my hiding spot and started walking towards the store where I usually get my canned food. 

Though most, if not all, human towns were abandoned I know most animals and predators did not come around them still for the life they use to hold and threat they use to present. So I felt a bit more free as I let my voice ring out, rough from disuse, in a melody that I use to sing to kids whenever I babysat them. 

As I pushed open the glass door and entered inside the building I saw the only footprints there ever were. Mine. Though I sometimes found myself wishing for a human companion I figured it was better I was alone since the only people that seemed to stay together in these times were psychopaths. As I entered the building my footsteps echoed across the empty halls, and I started singing a pop song. I was in no way a good singer, as I was told all the time when there were other people, but I still enjoyed it and living in a world where talking was now dangerous it felt nice to simply let my voice out. It was a rare occasion that I delighted in every time. 

I walked down the aisle where the canned vegetables were and started putting some in my pack that I brought. It was a simple backpack but I always made sure it was tight to my back since in the instance of running it made it so much easier. As I was walking by just enjoying my time in the store I passed by a knife sharpener that made me look twice. I mean my sword and daggers could probably use some sharpening from an actual sharpener, I usually used the smooth rocks I found in the river bed. 

I quickly grabbed it and made my way out of the store. I looked around at the town that had become so familiar yet foreign to me. It was strange living in this time, not knowing if I’d ever be with another human again, or in some type of society. I remember when I originally had been coming up north I was looking for other people like myself, but that ended when I came across some of the crazies. 

I shook my head chasing those thoughts away and started making my way back to my woods. Nowadays I mostly saw with my ears, my eyes were always forward to make sure no snakes were sunbathing and to stop myself from tripping or missing a branch, but my ears always alerted me to when something was coming and what to prepare for. I felt like since society had ended and I hadn’t heard any loud noises in the past couple years my hearing was more acute and I could hear longer distances better. Which was always great when arming yourself for a fight. 

As I made my way back into the woods, about to climb a tree, I heard a footstep. It was so soft had it been the old days I would have dismissed it and carried on, but now since it meant the difference between life and death I jumped into a bush at the speed of light and looked to see what had made the noise. 

I looked back and saw nothing. 

Which was unnerving. Very unnerving in the fact it was one footstep out in the open and yet there was nothing there. Had it been an animal of some sort I would have heard it walking around, but one footstep out of the blue. That meant danger and trouble. 

I was not an idiot. Ever since everything happened I had kept an open mind, of course I didn’t realize how open minded I would have to be until I saw Mothman. That day was terrifying for me, since it was the first mystical creature I saw. Of course now that I looked back on it I think I also terrified Mothman since he was not expecting to see a human. Since then I had learned Mothmen had no issues with humans and we could coexist. Though there were other mythical creatures who did not feel the same way towards humans. 

I did not move, I made my breath shallow to where my chest barely moved at all and my breathing was next to impossible to hear. This was a talent I had had since childhood due to certain life experiences. 

The air seemed still, and that was when I realized how quiet nature was at that moment. No birds were singing and the area was dead. I would much rather have been in a tree since I felt safer there and would have been able to have a better vantage point. But you can’t always get what you wish for. 

Whatever it was seemed to pass and the birds and nature seemed to start back up again in its usual peaceful song. I slowly rose from my hiding spot and scanned the area one more time. I sighed as I realized whatever it had been had passed and there was no way to get a good look at it. After I had had the mental break down that mythological creatures were real I then started to believe in everything again. All the stories from my childhood and adulthood. Most importantly mermaids. Yes I was one of those females who loved mermaids. But who wouldn’t love a female who dressed seductively to lure men out of their boats and into the sea only to drown them and eat their flesh. The whole thing was very appealing. 

Which made me think back to the tails of my childhood like Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. Those were the main ones I could think of off the top of my head and thinking that things/people like that might exist in the world gave me hope to keep going. 

Honestly seeing the Mothman might have saved my life, since I had been so depressed from how everything was and the fact I might never see people again. But figuring out the mythological creatures existed and now having a hope to see them and get to know them gave me all the hope and curiosity I needed for the rest of my life. 

My way back was uneventful and I felt weary carrying as many cans as I did, I knew I shouldn’t have grabbed that many, but summer was coming. You would think winter would make it hard for traveling, but it was quite the opposite. In the heat I had the possibility to pass out from heat exhaustion, or a heat stroke, or simple dehydration. So usually in late spring I would try and store up more so I would have to travel less back and forth and could gather my food closer to my home. 

When I was still about half an hour away from my home I was drenched in sweat and just wanting to lay down on my blanket and sleeping bag, but something made me pause on my journey. 

I stopped and listened more intently.  
Was that… talking?

That.. that was impossible right?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I heard the voices I immediately headed in their direction, at a much slower pace than before. I was sure not to make a sound to alert them to my presence. It could just be a being that was intelligent enough to know how to speak a human language, it wouldn’t have been the first time, but it could also be people! But if it was people I would have to be very cautious and judge who they were and what their intentions were. 

I carefully removed each branch from my face as I shifted in the trees crouching slowly walking at a docile pace towards the voices. As I got closer I could make out some of the conversation. 

“Why did you bring me out here? It's hot!”

“It's not even summer yet mate.” 

As I eased my way on a sturdy branch I could see one person. He was a boy that looked to be around the ages of 17-20 and had pale white skin with white hair. The weird part was his eyebrows were a deep brown, which made no sense, but hey if you wanna keep up with fashion trends at the end of the world be my guest. I couldn’t see his companion, but the boy was the one sweating vigorously and obviously complaining about the heat. 

“I brought you out here cause this is where I found that Wendigo in the springtime. I was out here cause I sensed some life and wanted to see if I would be able to leave any eggs for hope, but I ended up running into that instead. Wanted to see if you knew anything?”

I was now lost, I knew what a Wendigo was, hell I even fought one this past winter, but eggs for hope? What kind of person was his companion? And why would he know anything about a Wendigo?

“That is odd, but it wouldn’t be the first time, especially with the state of the world right now they might just be venturing off into hotter climates.” The boy replied. 

“Why would that be happening?” 

Curious to the answer myself I leaned forward, to hear, and also to try and see the other guy and that was when it happened. 

A branch snapped. 

I stilled to see if it would be brushed off. No such luck, I heard and saw them freeze. Then the boy's head whipped in my direction, our eyes making contact and his mouth dropping. Before he could recover or even get a word out I was off running through the trees as fast as I possibly could. I thanked myself for having the foresight to make sure my backpack was on tight. 

I could hear someone on my heels. Their heavy thumps hitting the ground, I seriously doubted the small boy could make such a ruckus so I figured it was his companion. Though that was the only sound I heard coming after me, so I figured the boy had stayed behind. 

I didn’t risk looking behind me, as it would slow me down and have the possibility to make me fall. I could hear the footsteps gaining, but I had the advantage here as it was my terrain and I lived in this area and knew it like the back of my hand. 

I made a sharp left at the last second using the tree branch to throw me forward. I could hear the skid of feet on the ground as they tried to follow. I leapt up to some higher branches, though they were thinner and more dangerous I was familiar with these ones and knew they wouldn’t snap. 

Then finally I reached the river, just as the footfalls were right under me, and I didn’t hesitate to jump from the top of the tree to grab a branch on the other side of the river to help my descent to the dirt covered earth. I didn’t spare a glance backwards as I ran on the pads of my feet on the ground, being much faster than I was in the trees. 

I had heard though when the person had made it to the other side, which they seemed to do by jumping, which should have been impossible for a human. The only reason I was able to do it was because I was so high up in the trees, but that was no small river. 

I didn’t let it deter me as I kept running at full speed. I made a sharp right, then quick left, throwing off my chaser for just a second. Which was all the time I needed. I drove down under a tree squishing myself under its hollow ground. The tree, for whatever reason, was raised a bit, to where if need be one person would be able to squeeze under. You could only tell if you got on ground level and actually looked, since said tree was also covered by bushes and moss. I squished my sword down in the soft dirt, I could clean it off later, and I put my hands over my mask to where it was near impossible to hear my breathing. 

I could feel the blood pumping in my from the chase, I felt warm all over, even my finger tips vibrated with the adrenaline. My heart was pounding as I barely breathed in enough oxygen to live, and forced myself still. 

The feet that had been chasing me went right past the tree I was hidden in. I stayed still and quiet, not daring to move or make a sound. It was then that I heard one of the males speak. 

“Oi, can you see them from up there?”  
Up there? Where was the boy? In the tree?

“No, did you lose them?” I heard his voice in the distance. 

I then heard a very animalistic growl close to where I was at. 

“We’re gonna have to tell North about this, he'll want to know.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure Tooth will be ecstatic.” The boy said much closer this time, “What are you doing?”

“Their footprints just end, they just vanished in plain sight, I only had my eyes off of them for a second, where could they have gone?” 

I then heard a chuckle come from the boy, “Don’t worry Bunny, I’m sure you’ll catch them next time.”

Who the hell is named Bunny? 

“You bet your arse I will Snowflake, let’s get back to the pole.” 

I then heard a double stomp, a swoosh of air and then silence. I waited to hear them walk away or something that would tell me they were still there, but nothing. Soon the chatter of the woods went back to normal. I then started wondering if that was what they called their little home, the pole? That was definitely different. 

I waited another ten minutes before emerging from my hiding spot, and sure enough they had vanished just as soon as they had appeared. I then decided to take the guys advice on footprints and looked down. 

Well I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that. There were…. Giant paw prints? I got down on my knees to take a closer look and sure enough they were paw prints. I could guess that the big one with three toes attached to it must have been the back feet and then there was a palm with three, no four fingers. Wait? Yep that's three fingers and a … thumb? But animals can’t have thumbs! It was the one thing that made them exponentially different from us. I may not remember much from school, but I remember that. 

Unless we’re dealing with an anthropomorphic person. 

I put my face in my hands and sighed. I swear I love mythical creatures learning about them has been the highlight of this apocalypse, but god I don’t know what to expect when it comes to them or how to prepare. 

I then got up and started climbing the tree, well even if I don’t know how to deal with them I clearly heard them say they were going to get me next time. So time to prepare!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time I got back to my place I was exhausted. I had the good luck that on my side of the river there were trees large enough that I could jump from them to the other side, yet I did not have that same luck on the opposite side of the river. At least not close enough for me to make it to the other side. So I had ended up searching for a way across, whether rocks or a fallen tree, thankfully it didn’t take that long. Still slipping and falling into the river hadn’t been fun. 

So now back at my home, soaking wet with absolutely no energy, I felt a deep heavy sigh as I collapsed on the ground next to my fireplace. Thankfully I didn’t have to worry about making such noises here too much, since most of the nature knew I had taken up a permanent residence here. 

I allowed myself a few minutes of rest before I grabbed some wood and the matches to start an evening fire. After that was done I climbed up my tree and dropped the cans off in the area I had made for them only keeping one for myself. I quickly stripped down into my summer nightgown only keeping a dagger on me as I climbed back down. I had brought my thing of water with me and was quick to open it up and take large gulps from it. 

I hadn’t eaten this morning so I quickly stabbed the can open and ate with ravenous intent. If someone had sat me down at a table now I would feel so out of place. My manners had collapsed to nearly nothing since there wasn’t anyone around to judge me. 

I finished my can of beans quickly and got up to get my sword and daggers down with my new sharpener. I was excited to use it. My blades weren’t dull, but they still were not the sharpest they could be. Also with how big my sword is, my carrier for it only wraps around the blade next to the hilt letting the top of it deal with the natural elements. 

I threw the rest of my firewood in the fire, knowing tonight I would go gather more anyway. As I set about my tactile task, enjoying the peace and quiet from the stressful day. I wish I could say that being alone bothered me as much as it should, but it really didn’t. I was alone most of my life and so I’m used to it and it made me an introvert. 

Who knows, maybe if I had been loved and surrounded by people in my life I would have been an extrovert. 

I was barefoot and only wearing my dress, though it wasn’t hot yet I enjoyed how light I would feel outside of all the extra layers I wore during the day. Thankfully my calluses on the pads and heels of my feet had hardened to the point where it took something real sharp to harm me. 

I let the night breeze blow over me as I moved from sword to dagger. I had grown to love my blades over time. I had first been angry that I had needed them in everyday life now, but they were an extension of me and I couldn’t be more proud of them. I never thought of myself as a materialistic person, though having these has made me rethink that since I know I wouldn’t give them up for anything. Being away from them for long points of time gave me anxiety, even on bath day I always took them with me. 

Once I had finished that I stood up, put them where I slept, and went off into the forest to gather wood. 

My life had become one task or chore after another. At first it was exhausting and everything seemed impossible, I honestly thought that I might die during that first year. I usually kept track of the years by winter, and once winter was over I counted that as the ‘new year’. I had just kept putting one foot in front of the other until before I knew it, it was normal. My muscle mass had gained so steadily I didn’t even recognize it till one day I got dressed and realized that my clothes and swords felt light. I could carry more, run faster, hear better, and surviving suddenly started to feel like thriving. 

After that it was easy to get some sort of schedule down and figure out what I was gonna do with myself. 

Walking through the woods at dusk was always relaxing. I don’t know why, but darkness always seemed to bring this calm and peace to me. Letting the darkness cover and fill my body made me feel whole and loved. I let it wash over my uncovered skin and basked in its feeling. My night vision had gotten significantly better since I no longer had to deal with fake lights and only the sun. Also I didn’t use any light source at night, unless I needed to cook or burn something. 

I usually picked up the dead branches that had already fallen from the trees as I didn’t want to hurt them. I sometimes thought I might have gone a bit insane, but when the only living things near you are plants and animals, you grow a loving connection with them. 

I still remember how happy I was when I had learned that the otters on the river had had babies. I immediately started to bring them food that I thought they would like. Most animals around here were used to my presence and no longer felt threatened when I approached them. Except for birds, they always flew away, skittish things. There was one local owl that always just seemed annoyed at my presence, it might be because I referred to him as ‘Mr Owl’, from the lollipop commercial I saw as a kid. 

My arms were now full of twigs and a few decent size branches I had found, which were poking me in the arms. I turned back and started heading back to my place. 

My footsteps fell on the silent earth and I moved with purpose. My dress blended in with the nature around me and I loved the feel of being invisible, yet present.   
My thoughts traveled back to the men I had heard today. I wonder what they wanted with me. I knew from experience it was ecstatic to see another human, though I now knew you had to approach with caution. Still I felt that if they had been happy to see me they would have just called out to me wanting to talk. It felt weird that they only chased me and never said anything. Also their physical skills were on par with mine, which wasn’t too surprising considering you had to adapt to your surroundings and what you're going through. 

But still one of them had definitely been human. I had seen him! The paw prints though definitely threw me off. I couldn’t think of anything that big with paw print looking like that! 

Bunny and Snowflake? Had to have been nicknames though. No one's name would ever be Bunny, and Snowflake used to be a derogatory term, but maybe they were teasing? 

Either way they said they would come back for me so I had to be on the lookout. As of right now I know that there are at least three people. Two males and someone named North? Which could be male or female depending on if it's another nickname. 

Three against one, I could probably handle that. The only thing I was really worried about was the one that wasn’t human. I didn’t know what that one’s skills were and what they would be able to do. Though it does look like they were the one chasing me, so speed and ability to jump were already on the list. 

As I blinked I realized I had been in front of my dying fire for the past couple minutes simply thinking. Hadn’t done that in a while, I was usually focused on one task to the next. Though with the new commotion it made it understandable. 

I forced myself to put the fire wood where it goes and put out the rest of the fire as I again made it look like a bush. I quickly erased all evidence of a human living there and climbed into my little sleep area built between the two trees as support. 

I had one brown blanket over the wood to try and add some softness, though the sleeping bad I slept in really helped with that. I curled up inside and prepared myself for another grueling day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter, the next is when shit really kicks up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke in the morning I went about my normal routine getting myself ready and starting my day. I woke with a hunger pain like no other and quickly opened a can of fruits and ate with vigor. I looked to where my fireplace was and sighed knowing today I would have to actually gather some real firewood since I couldn’t just keep grabbing loose branches near my home. 

With that thought in mind I armed myself and thought of where I would go to gather wood. I didn’t like to try and chop anything down as I liked to let nature take its course, but at the same time I did need some actual wood that would last a little while. 

I then thought back to the part of the woods that got torn down in a fight. Yes that was where I ran into that boy and whoever his mythological companion was, but they shouldn’t be back there so soon. I hoped. 

I headed off in that direction as it was a quick thirty minute walk by tree from my place. I could be done by mid day and if I was really lucky would have enough time for a bath before the sun goes down. My heart sang with glee at the thought. 

I arrived there shortly and took in my surroundings and as I suspected it didn’t look like they had been back. There was lots of wood that had been torn down in the fight and I made quick work to collect it. Thankfully I had some rope in one of my pockets and tied it together, to make the carry back to home easier. 

As I was about to head out I heard the sounds of baby birds near by calling for the mama. It might have been weird to be able to pick up such a distinct sound, but living with nature for as long as I have you get used to it. 

I looked around and saw it looked like their nest had been knocked out of a tree during the fight. I worried that their mama had not come back for them. They barely had their feathers coming in and looked more gross than cute. I didn’t want to handle the nest at all since with a human scent the mother would abandon her babies. 

I set my wood down and started digging in the fresh soil. It didn’t take me long to find what I was looking for. Worms. A plethora of them too. Thankfully whenever I get rain here it’s pretty light, but it happens often enough it's not hard to find insects and bugs. 

I then started yanking them out of the ground and putting them in my palm. Closing my fingers around them to make sure that they did not escape. When I thought I might have enough I went back over to the nest and knelt about a foot away. I then reached out with my arm, holding the worm with my fingertips, and othering it to the young ones. Their reactions were instant as they shot their weak heads up searching for the food. 

I spent a good ten minutes there feeding the little babies. When all the worms were gone and it looked like they weren’t so hungry I got up brushing the dirt from my pants. My hands still had plenty of dirt on them, and under my fingernails which I despised, but I let it go still hoping to be able to wash later today. 

When I had rose to my full height was when the voice spoke out. 

“Aren’t you the saint.”

I unsheathed my sword and turned to face the voice finding nothing but nature. I had been so content with my happy little task that I had ignored my surroundings. Stupid! I chided myself. 

“Who’s there?” I replied, lowering my voice and raising my sword in a defensive position. 

“Up here~” was casually sung back at me. 

I looked up to see the white haired boy from before. He was wearing a gentle face with a carefree smile. My heart clenched looking at it, it reminded me so much of how I used to be, before the world went to shit. 

I raised my sword higher to defend from an attack above, “What do you want?”

He looked up at the sky as if enjoying the sun on his face, “I was sent to get you… Well more like I asked to come get you, they were wanting to do what they did to me, but I figured you wouldn’t take too kindly to that.” He looked back down at me with those vivid blue eyes. 

“Who’s they?” I asked not to let my guard down. 

“Oh you know just the other guardians of childhood.” He then smirked at me, “But I don’t expect you to believe that.”

“I believe you.” Came my instant reply which seemed to shock that annoying smirk off of his face, “I’ve seen things that I thought never would have existed, so now I’m just taking things at face value until proven otherwise.”

He seemed to watch me for a second, “Surprising, why did you run?”

“Why did you chase?” I countered, I’m not entirely unapproachable, but I’m not stupid either. 

He then smiled down at me again, as if the banter was the best part of his day, “Well we should get going before they think anything happened.”

“Get going to where?” I asked staying rooted to the spot. I have not survived this long in the apocalypse only to be taken down by some teen who thinks he can outsmart me. 

He raised a delicate brown eyebrow, seriously why does he keep up with some old fashion trend, “Where they are at. They want to meet you and explain what's going on and get you acquainted with your new living quarters.”

“New living quarters?” I countered. 

He then seemed almost put out by how much of a fight I was putting up, which if you ask me wasn’t enough, “Look I can take you there willingly, or they’re just gonna send the yeti after you and let me tell you from personal experience that is not fun.” 

I stared at the boy as he looked at me with an honest expression. I didn’t think he was bluffing, none of his body language was saying so, in fact he seemed to believe every word that came out of his mouth. Also I knew he had friends since he had just been here the other day with one, and that one was not human. There was a high chance what he was saying was true, but… my more rational brain, the one that has kept me alive this long, was screaming bullshit. What did they want to do with me!? Guardians of childhood?! I’m a full grown adult! 

I sighed in frustration, either way I knew that now I had captured their, whoever that is, attention they were not going to let me go. And it looks like this is their peaceful way of doing things and it would only escalate from there. 

I then sharpened my eyes at the boy, “I’ll go with you, but only if I can keep my weapons on me.” 

I wasn’t about to go into enemy territory unarmed. 

“Well you can keep them on you for now, but North might not want you swinging them around.” He said, but seemed relieved with my decision otherwise. 

I felt indignant at his answer ‘swinging them around’, did you think I was a child!? As if I would just try and go showing them off to anybody who would look! 

I kept my face calm as I replied, “Where to?” 

He leapt off the branch he had been sitting on, with a grace like the wind, and landed lightly before me. 

“Through the magic portal!” He smiled. 

I was about to ask what he meant when he threw a glass jar (?) at the ground and it burst open into a swirl of colors. Before I could get my bearings I was lightly pushed (shoved, full on shoved) into the swirl. It felt weird. It was cold and warm, I felt like I was spinning but not moving at all, and suddenly I stumbled onto… red carpet?

Yep, that red carpet beneath my feet. My head snapped up to take in where I was and I saw so much light. Gross. It was bright as there were windows everywhere, but it just looked white outside. The building seemed to be made of wood, and kept very well. I turned around and all I saw was the white haired boy, smiling at me as if this was funny, but no doorway(?). 

“Ah Jack! You have brought them! Good idea on you!” 

I turned to see where the booming voice had come from and came up short. He was big like I was expecting, but also not what I was expecting. He was wearing mostly reds, with some brown mixed in, and had a beard, as white as snow, that went just a little past his chest. His hair was the same color and seemed to be slicked to the back. He was huge and stocky, but muscular, though it was a muscle that wasn’t for show and was able to actually be used. Also the thick Russian accent brought so many questions though I was unable to process them at the moment. 

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, most people don’t like to be kidnapped from their homes.” The white haired boy laughed walking past me towards the big man. 

I watched the exchange with observant eyes, but quickly got over whelmed. There was noise. Everywhere! Behind me and all around, there were people behind them talking and people behind me talking and on both sides. I knew I was on one of the higher floors, I could feel the vibrations coming from below. And there were so many colors! They all seemed to clash together giving me an instant headache. It was warm in here too. I could feel my heart rate speed up, and my body started sweating with nerves and the heat of my clothes. Someone yelled something behind me and I looked quickly to see that I was next to a railing and there was a floor below us, which big furry beings seemed to be working on something. So many colors! Why are there so many colors! So much noise! Too much noise! Why are those things in the air making that noise! Can’t anybody else hear it! And the voices! So many people are being so loud! 

I felt myself come back when I felt two strong hands grip me by my arms. My reaction was reflex as I smacked their hands away and jumped back onto the railing with one arm raised and the other keeping my balance. I glowered at my predator to analyze the threat level. 

That was when I realized that it was the large man with the booming voice and white beard that had grabbed me. He held both hands out, palms showing in a placating gesture. 

I realized what had happened and felt the silence in the air as the other people that were also on this level had cut off all conversations and were watching the exchange between me and him. I forced myself to ignore them, so I wouldn’t get overwhelmed again, and focused on the big man before me. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe here-” 

I didn’t hear the next part of what he was about to say as I interrupted him, “Safe!” I spat.

“I was safe back where I was!” I continued, today's events just being maybe a little too much for me, “ The only reason I am here is because he,” I motioned my head towards the white haired boy, “Told me you would escalate your means of getting me if I did not come willingly!” I finished, glaring at him. 

Seriously, this was way too much for a cave woman like me to handle, I just want to go back to gathering my supplies and food. 

He held his tongue and read my body language for a minute before continuing trying to calm me. 

“I understand your distress, but it was the best method that way we can sit down and explain what we are trying to do here.” He offered a weak smile with the sentiment. 

My glare didn’t let up and neither did my stance as I maintained eye contact with him. His eyes were also blue, I noted, but a deeper darker shade than the boys. 

I slowly let my feet touch the ground again, not taking my eyes off the man, once I was standing again I crossed my arms and gestured for him to continue. I wasn’t going to not hear them out after all, I’m not unreasonable. 

He brought his arm pointing to a direction he most likely wanted me to walk in, but I waited for him to take the lead, I wasn’t about to turn my back on him. After an awkward pause he started walking and I followed him silently. It was then I noticed that people were still watching him and me, but I was unable to focus on them as I could barely focus on him. It had been forever since I had so many important details before my eyes. Over the years my vision has become more of a tunnel and my ears help with anything else I need to see. 

I follow him without a word, avoiding others as we walk through them, not even sparing them a glance since they all seem to be stiff as a board. There is one person who barely moves as I walk past him, and I freeze and turn my attention to him. This seems to put more tension in the air, as I can tell these people are walking on eggshells around me, but I stare uncaring. It’s a simple Latino boy with brown hair and eyes, who seems to freeze under my scrutinizing gaze. After accessing he isn’t a threat, seriously no muscle on the dude, I continue walking with the large man. 

Soon we are away from others and walking down a hall that seems to help some of the noise filter out. I feel a few muscles that I didn’t know were tensed release. God this is gonna be one hell of a day. 

He enters a room and leaves the door open behind him. I follow and close the door behind me never turning my gaze away from his back. 

He walks up to a desk where there are a few chairs and a fireplace to the right. Books seem to litter every shelf, but it doesn’t seem too stuffy as the back wall is made completely of the glass for a window. So it’s bright. Great. 

Being in trees for the past couple years provides great shade from the sunlight, also it might just be me but the sun seems brighter here. 

The large man sits down in a chair and gestures for the chair across from him. Instead I walk towards the chair, but I stand by it. Even with him sitting and I standing, I’m only a few inches bigger than he is. Seriously he’s not only tall, but huge. 

“I’m certain you have questions.” He says when he sees I’ve made my decision. 

I look him in the eyes refusing to be intimidated by his size. 

“Who are you?” I ask, better start with the basics. 

“My name is Nicholas St. North, but everyone calls me North.” He replied in a neutral but soft tone. 

“Where am I?” 

“This place is called many things, mostly known as the North Pole, or my workshop.” He seemed amused by the question. 

I thought over our conversation so far, especially his name. 

“No, no it's not. Cause that would imply-” I left it off staring at him like he was crazy, but he just raised one bushy salt and peppered eyebrow. I then hardened my glare, “You’re not Santa Claus!” I declared. 

This sent him into a fit of laughter, “You are right about that, as it is not my name!” 

I continued my glare at him, “That’s impossible, how could I go from where I was to the North Pole in less than a second?” I demanded, knowing this had to be some trick. 

He smiled at me, “A snow globe.” Was his answer. 

As if that answered anything! 

I then felt a sigh thrum through my entire body as I took the seat that was originally offered to me. 

“So let me get this straight.” I said putting my hands together and pointing them at him, “You’re Santa Claus. This is the North Pole. And a snow globe is what basically teleported me.” 

He nodded at each statement as if I was spouting common truths that everybody knew. 

“Now you got it.” He smiled at me, as if that fixed everything. 

I then glared harder at him, “Oh let me guess! The Easter Bunny is about to hop through that door!” I sneered. 

Then to everyone’s surprise the door opened and there stood a bunny that was huge with things wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and over his torso. But otherwise was very much an anthropomorphic bunny.

He seemed to read the atmosphere, “Is this not a good time?” He asked with his bunny mouth! Bunny face! As if all bunnies just spoke English like it was no problem at all!

I whipped my head back at North, “I wanna go home.” I deadpanned. 

This had North throw his head back laugh loudly as if this was the best thing he had ever witnessed. The giant anthropomorphic bunny left the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Don’t worry we'll take good care of you here.” He said once he had calmed down enough to regain his breath. 

“And what will you be doing here exactly?” I asked, wondering why they would want me here in the first place. 

“First we will get you situated and make sure you are in top health, then we will train you how to defend yourself. Also we will give you life skills that will prove useful in these times. Once you seem ready to go back out, we will reintegrate into a society to where you can show and teach what you have learned to others.” He answered fluidly, as if someone asked him this everyday. 

I crossed my arms over my chest, “Well it's your lucky day. I am already perfectly healthy, and know how to defend myself. I already have the life skills I need to survive in these times and I have no desire to be reintegrated into some shitty society.” 

He seemed absolutely at a loss for words with my answer and what to say next. Apparently they didn’t get a lot of people here with common sense, but I wasn’t about to stay here just so they can force me into rules and regulations with no apparent cause or reason. 

I then rose from my chair, “So if you’ll just show me the way out, and put me back where I belong and never bother me again, we can both be on with our day!” I replied in a fake happy tone, which showed my annoyance at the situation. 

Seriously I could have been bathing by now! And yeah sometimes I missed people, but I am not about to conform to some society’s rules again! The ones where they decide that my body is theirs to decide what to do with it, and where I am never skinny or fat enough. The society that hates who people love and what they look like, and what class they came from and things they have no control over. The society that forces you to dedicate your life to a job you hate. I can honestly say I have been at my least stressed these past few years. 

He then rose with me reaching out an arm to grab me, which made me yank back so quickly he withdrew his arm. 

“You shouldn’t leave, we should at least make sure you’re healthy.” He said, clear worry in his voice, but evident he was just trying to get me to stay. 

“No thanks” I said and turned my back on him since the first time I saw him. I strode towards the door yanking it open and going back down the hallway I came. 

I heard him scrambling after me, “B-but you would at least like to wash yes? We have great showers here-”

Him reminding me of the fact that at this point I could have the dirt under my fingernails gone pissed me off, “I’m fine!” I hissed like venom at him. 

It was obvious in the way he stopped that he had not been talked to like that in a very long time if ever. 

I strode into the main area I was originally welcomed into, and ignored all other distractions looking for one particular person. 

When I spotted his white hair I walked towards him with a purpose, he was talking to someone else, but I was past the point of caring. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me, duly noting that he was colder than he should be. 

“I am ready to return where you found me now.” I stated. 

He seemed shocked by my sudden request, “Umm..” He then looked behind me and up, so it didn’t take a genius to guess who he was looking at. 

I sighed and turned around to see North looking down at me, with a gaze that was clearly supposed to make me back down. It made the taste in my mouth sour just to see it, oh well I already knew I was on the naughty list. 

“Can I help you Mr. Santa Claus.” My tone was clearly condescending, which seemed to make him raise his shoulders higher. 

I realized that it was now so silent in the area you could hear a pin drop, but I wasn’t about to let this large man scare me, I wouldn’t let anything else either. 

“I think you and I need to talk a bit more before you go making assumptions.” He glared down at me, I could see a slight nervousness in his body language though, so I could see through the mask. 

“Oh you mean the assumption that I feel like you’re not going to let me out of here even though I was doing just fine before your people found me. And the assumption that even when I do meet your ‘requirements’” I used air quotes, “ for being released you're still not going to release me back to where I was but into a new place. With a new society and standard and culture for living.” I raised my eyebrows as if to prove this point. 

Though my mask was covering my mouth and nose, I knew my eyebrows had enough character in them to express myself. 

It was clear that we were putting on quite the show for the few people who watched with bated breath. 

“Unless of course,” I said in a mock thinking tone, “that this isn’t to help us, but it's to help you and this is your prison of a reform center. And it matters not whether I came here willingly or unwillingly.” 

I knew I was drawing conclusions without knowing all the details but it was easy to add missing puzzle pieces together. Especially when you're told that if you don’t go willingly they’re gonna come back and kidnap you anyway. 

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, nobody spoke or moved as me and North glared each other down. I knew I was being an ass with purposefully disrespecting him, but he was being an ass keeping me here against my will! 

He then dismissed me and nodded to the white haired boy behind me, “Jack will you show her to where she is staying?”

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder but I brushed it off stepping closer to North. It was now I could see that at his full height I only came up to the middle of his chest where his beard was. 

“Not even gonna deny it? Shows who you truly are doesn’t it?” I growled up at him. 

I heard a gasp from somewhere and ignored it to steadily glare into his eyes and he glared into mine. 

“I-I didn’t get your name?!” I heard the white haired boy say from behind me as he grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around. 

I let him turn me for a second to stare at him in confusion to ask him what, but the minute our eye contact broke I heard North start to walk away. I then turned back to glare at his retreating back. Coward.

“Your name?” He then asked sweetly, it was obviously a ploy to break up the conversation (? Fight? Argument?) but I could go for a little distraction now that I just figured out I am basically gonna be a prisoner, until I figure out how to get out of here. 

“Chris.” I replied, turning my full attention towards him, so he could lead me to wherever he was dragging me to. 

“Well Chris! I’m Jack Frost!” He smiled at me, his youth made my heart ache but then I processed his name.

“Wait Jack Frost? As in the winter sprite who brings snow and-an frost?” I replied dumbly, caught off guard. 

He seemed to brighten at my recognition of him, “Yep!” 

I let him lead me to wherever he was taking me, saving my anger for who it truly needs to be directed at. 

Santa Claus.

…

Never thought I would ever think that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I glared at the room as if it had personally offended me. It was actually a pretty nice room, it had a decent closet to the left and the bed was in the middle of the room on the right wall. The back wall had a big window that showed the white landscape outside. There was a dresser with a mirror parallel to the bed on the left wall. The paint was a rustic brown with hints of gold and blue throughout on the border. The bed looked foreign to me. It had been so long since I had slept in a bed I wasn’t sure I would even be used to the feel of it. 

Jack Frost had led me here, told me to make myself at home, and then explained where the shared bathroom was. I was irritated and pissed off. Being coerced into coming here in the first place and then made to stay. I knew this might happen, but I didn’t realize I would be sent into a magic portal that would ruin the plan of escaping. 

The chance at escape was minimum at best. Even if I did get out I didn’t know how to survive in this frozen wasteland. 

I forced myself to unclench my muscles from my anger and slowly try and think the situation over. I could just let them do their thing then when they release me go back to my home area. The only issue with that was I had no idea where they were going to try and ‘reintegrate’ me into society. 

I had no desire to be surrounded by people who were going to dictate my every move. There was a freedom that came with being on your own. Nobody told you how to look, how to dress, what to say, how to act. I loved that most about my new life. And now it was being taken away from me. 

Conforming to someone else’s useless standards was not in my vocabulary, and I wasn’t about to start now. 

I did a quick walk through the room, I had already been in here for about an hour when I realized it was late for this side of the globe. Most of the noise had simmered down to a low chatter as everyone seemed to be getting ready for night. 

Nobody came to check on me, I guessed they thought that I wasn’t a threat from in here. I was just thankful they hadn’t taken away my weapons. Even though my only visible weapon was my sword I wasn’t about to let them get their hands on it. 

I quickly went through the drawers to see what was inside, it looked like there were some basic clothes. Though when I found the underwear drawer I pulled up short. There were boxers? I then thought over all my interactions with them so far. I was covered head to toe with clothing and with as much as I wore I had quite the build to me. The only things showing were my fingertips and eyes with eyebrows. I obviously hadn’t kept up with beauty standards so my eyebrows had bushed out and were hairy. They must have thought I was male, not to mention my name was predominantly owned by males. 

Well either way I didn’t care what gender they thought I was since it didn’t matter anyway. Besides, boxers were far more comfortable than female underwear. 

I then pulled back the bed sheets and looked on the inside and under the mattress. It was an old trick I had learned long ago to look for bed bugs. Since as a kid I thought it was just a saying and then watched a documentary on how much blood they sucked out of you while you slept, and have not recovered since. 

Everything looked clean and well put together. I still looked under the bed and anything that might call out danger to me. So I was a little paranoid, sue me!

When everything had quieted down I waited just another half hour before exiting my room. The lights were all off and the noise was non-existent. 

I was in a hallway and everything was dark, thankfully I had great night vision and so I didn’t have an issue navigating my way through the hall. I quickly listened to the doors on the wall determining which ones were inhabited by the noises inside. Finding the shared bathroom was easy and I closed the door before finding the light switch. 

It was large to say the least. It was covered in white tile and had a tall, wide stand up shower. The sink had two sink heads on the left and on the right back corner it looked like there was a bathtub. 

There was a chair by the toilet which I quickly grabbed and put against the door, I clicked the lock as well but I wasn’t about to have anyone asking any questions about me. Once I had secured I wouldn’t be walked in on, I started taking off my clothes. 

I plugged up the bath drain and started running warm water in it. Once the bath was about two inches full all the way around I turned off the water and started putting my dirty clothes from my body in it. I was now naked in the bathroom, as I grabbed a bar of soap and started soaking and scrubbing at my clothes. 

I knew I got dirty a lot living out there, but it was still surprising to see the water slowly turn from clear to brown to black. Once I had finished scrubbing my clothes to my standard I unplugged the drain and turned back on the water running the clothes under the faucet to wash them off. 

My green coat looked brighter and my clothes cleaner than I could ever remember them being. I removed the towels from the racks and placed my wet clothes there once I rung them out. 

I then turned to the stand up shower and turned on the spray to the temperature of my liking. I was used to cooler water from the river, so I couldn’t do the steaming hot I used to enjoy before things went to hell. 

It was weird to see the brown mix with the clear water and run down the drain. I started looking at the bottles on the side and saw a green apple shampoo and conditioner. I started scrubbing my scalp with my fingernails with the shampoo. I closed my eyes as I let the soap and water run over my face. 

When I didn’t feel any more gunk on my head I finally opened my eyes and grabbed the conditioner and lathered it into my hair. I moved on to the body wash letting the conditioner soak into my hair. As I started making my skin soapy I realized how hairy I had become. I usually didn’t let myself dwell on appearances, but with the clear water and bright lights it was hard not to. I had a full forest between my thighs and hair as long as Mt. Everest from my legs and pits. 

Once I washed off I went out looking in the cabinets for a razor. When I didn’t find one I sighed and grabbed one of my daggers I had shoved off to the side. 

That was one of the scariest moments yet. Working with a dagger shaving my legs, trimming my forest and then trying to give myself a somewhat even pixie cut. I looked in the full length mirror above the sinks taking in my appearance. 

It was the first time in years I recognized I aged. I had the beginning of crows feet near my eyes, and lines near my mouth. It took me by surprise to see myself with wrinkles for the first time. The reflection from the water wasn’t the most accurate. 

I tried to think back on around what age I would be around now. It had been so long since I even thought of it, but if I was correct then I should be in either my late 20s or early 30s. 

Weird. I used to think people my age were old and now here I am. I gave myself a little half smile in the mirror and turned back to my clothes to see if they were close to drying. They were a bit damp, but I knew if I put them on now they would dry quick enough. I put on my bottom layers before going back to the mirror. It was weird to see how I looked now since I hadn’t been keeping up with the beauty standards. My eyebrows looked masculine and I had a light dusting of dark hair above my upper lip. I put my mask on and I honestly did look masculine enough I wasn’t surprised I was mistaken for a guy. I did have wide hips, but my shoulders were just as wide, I was always told I had a farmers body. It looked weird now, since I was thin from eating less. My shoulder and hip bones seemed to pop out of my skin, and my ribs were clearly defined. I guess it wouldn’t be bad to gain some weight. Though when looking you could clearly see my muscles that I had gained. It was easy to see how, with the corset that covered my chest, they mistook my gender. 

I would be happy to get back up to 140 or 150. I looked again at my body and guessed I prolly weighed around 110 as of now. 

I then put on my top layers of clothing only leaving off my green coat, but still strapping my weapons to me. 

I moved the chair and left the bathroom, feeling more refreshed than I could remember feeling in the past years. I walked back to my room with my shoulders held high, and ears on alert. It didn’t seem to be necessary though since everyone seemed to be asleep. 

I quickly made it back to my room and put the coat and sword, with the carrier, on my bed. I wanted to get a feel of the building, or Santa's workshop, my brain grumbled, without having anything in the way. 

I walked down the darkened hallway, careful to keep my footsteps on the light carpet. I was still wearing my boots so they would be able to hold my daggers, as I didn’t want to walk around defenseless. 

It was quiet and dark, relaxing to me, but soon enough I came to the end where there was the walkway across with the railing that opened up to the open floor plan. If you looked down you could see multiple other levels, which all seemed to look like a bunch of work areas for creating… toys. God this was weird. In the middle of the big open area was a globe of the world that seemed to be forever spinning, showing off each continent. I then realized that in some areas there were some lights. Most of them seemed to be in the Asia and middle eastern area, though there were also a few clusters in Europe and North America. Then when it spun around again I saw that the continent with the most lights was Africa. I wondered what it represented. 

Shaking my head I took a left near a stairway that led to the open floor plan of the workshop. When I got down there I realized that there was a circle dome that seemed attached to the wall. As I got closer I realized it was an old fashioned elevator. That was probably the coolest thing I had seen yet. I studied it for a minute, looking at all the cogs and mechanisms of it, before moving on. 

At night this area was much more calm, and I was able to breathe easier in it. I knew I wouldn’t be going to bed any time soon so I allowed myself a slow pace just to look at everything. Each floor seemed to be filled with a theme for the toys. The first one I saw seemed to be for the making of toys that could fly, the second mechanical toys, the next one was painting, I spent the most time there looking at each individual color. Then I seemed to wander into the wood working area and the craftsmanship was outstanding. I couldn’t believe the amount of detail in it. Walking through the toys though I also saw some more practical gifts, like tables, chairs, silverware, and utensils. It made sense to be giving out things like that in this time, especially if it would last. 

Since the world lost its electric power and our fossil fuels, it has been a huge adjustment. I literally feel like I was thrown a thousand years in the past. 

As I walked down the next floor I saw this one was different. Its layout was not open in any real way. If you turned left you were taken to a ramp, that led to big double doors. The ramp itself was massive, though knowing where I was I already figured out what it was used for. 

Which means they can't be far! 

I ran the other way which led down a hallway, that was wider than the others, and had doors on both sides. I put my ear to each door listening, and sniffing, for a specific sound and smell. I found it on the last door to the right. Jumping for joy I forced myself to calm down and opened the door. 

The doors themselves were wide enough for a horse, though this one I knew had a specific purpose. When the door opened I felt a gust of cool breeze hit me. It had been colder down here then the other floors, but I didn’t think much of it til I saw how the room was set up. 

The room was massive reaching back probably 100 feet. It was set up almost like the inside of a horse stable. The first thing on both sides seemed to be feed and other things for general upkeep. Then after that, were the stales, each one having their names in bright red above them. I went by each one whispering the names on my lips. 

“Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Dancer, Dasher, Donder, Prancer, and Vixen.”

I vaguely noted that they were in alphabetical order, I kept my voice low so they wouldn’t wake up. Peaking in each stale to see them curled up in cute little balls. I say little but they were actually quite massive reindeer's. My quiet demeanor did not help one case though as he was already still up. 

“Hey Donder, how are you?” I said in a friendly tone turning towards him. 

He let out a breath through his nose, which I took as passive aggressive. I then slowly reached my hand out to see if he would let me pet him. Which he then took as incentive to try and bite my fingers off. I yelped and threw my hand back behind my head. 

We seemed to stare the other down then, neither giving up, when I got an idea. I left the stables in a flurry and quickly started making my way upstairs again. I didn’t trust the elevator, afraid it would make noise and alert people to my active presence. I walked up two flights of stairs before I thought it might be on this floor. Though the middle of the building seemed to be dedicated to the workshop, each floor then had hallways branching off on the sides. 

I went down a hallway that was quite small that alerted me to its presence in the first place, by the curved banister over it. There were only two doors, and one looked like a bathroom and the other like a kitchen. Walking in and turning on the light I was glad my hunch was correct. 

It was decorated nicely, but not over done. Plain white tile everywhere, with a blue back-splash, that had an island that had three walls of cabinets around it. The fridge and stove were on the back wall, though they were huge! Who needed a stove this big! 

I walked in and went towards the fridge, on my way there though I saw the bread container was open, and went to close it only to have the soft smell of fresh bread waft up to me. Nothing could control me then. I hadn’t had bread since everything happened, I could have made it, but it would require so much effort that I didn’t want to do it. I was careful to slice off a piece with shaking hands, not allowing myself to cut my hand with the bread knife I found resting next to it. For the kitchen's clean outlook, it was still very homey. 

I pulled my mask down and raised the slice to my mouth. No matter what happens I will not admit to the pornographic moan that escaped my throat as the taste hit my tongue. 

I looked around making sure no one was near, or had heard me, then inhaled the whole slice. I was quick to cut another, eating it much more slowly, and by the time I was finished I was quite thirsty. I looked through a couple of cabinets before finding a cup and drinking some water from the tap. 

If they were going to keep me here, then I wasn’t going to be shy about consuming food and necessities. After I finished my glass I put it in the sink and went to open the fridge again, forcing myself not to look at the tempting bread and closing the lid to it. 

It wasn’t hard to find what I was looking for, I grabbed two long carrots, and washed them under the faucet. Once the dirt was gone and I pulled off any weird looking strings or roots I headed back out towards the barn area. 

When I got there Donder was still at the edge of his stall, as if he was expecting me. I know most people like to think animals are dumb or just not all aware. Hate to break it to them, but they're literally just as smart as humans, if not more so since most of them aren’t trying to kill each other off. 

I gave Donder a steady glare walking up to him with all the confidence I could muster. 

“You don’t know me yet, but you will.” He gave me a steady ‘really’ look and I huffed, “You will! We’re going to be friends, I’m sure, since I’m a huge animal lover.” I informed him. 

I then held out a carrot towards him, “This is my peace offering for a friendship. Do you accept?” 

Donder took his time to answer, giving me a steady look and back and forth between the carrot. I waited patiently for him to answer, when he gently reached out and took the tip off of the carrot. Once he took the first bite I knew I had won. I stepped forward without fear putting my left hand on his cheek as he ate the carrot from my right hand. I was careful to make sure he didn’t bite me as he took the carrot completely out of my right hand. I then cupped his face with both hands cooing at him. He tried to raise his face out of my hands, but my stubborn butt went with his head petting his cheeks and head, careful not to touch the antlers. 

“God you’re so majestic.” I complimented, “North is certainly lucky to have you pulling his slay” 

He seemed to shine under the praise and took even more of a liking to me. I learned it young in life, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I then carefully opened the stall and slid in, causing Donder to have to back up a few steps, watching me with a suspectful look. When I pulled out the second carrot though he quickly forgot his fear for the treats presented to him. As he was eating I saw a bristle brush that was used to groom horses and grabbed it before he could see what I was doing. I then ducked under his antlers and went to his side and started grooming him. 

He was a little jumpy at first but quickly relaxed into the sensation, and for the first time since I saw him, he actually started to look tired. I kept a nice relaxing pace letting myself get lost in the sensation of the coarse fur on top and the smoother softer fur underneath. Before I knew it my breathing had matched his and as he went to the ground to get comfortable on the hay I followed him, not breaking my pattern throughout. 

As my eyes started to droop I felt myself lie my head on his back near his neck as I kept brushing the lower half of his body. I felt his head come around and come over me, causing my eyes to close completely and when I stopped brushing out of exhaustion I didn’t even recognize it, listening to the calming heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an author that will read their work until they hate it. I really wanted to get this story its foundation before slowing down, but my updates are probably going to be less often than this, perhaps once a week. I'll let you know once I get a steady schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing that came into focus was the noise. I heard the garble of some language that was unrecognizable. I heard a door open near me, then a pause of large feet then a close and latch before they walked away. I tried to focus, but a heat seemed to be surrounding me, stopping me from raising my head. Then the memories flooded back of yesterday and I groaned, burrowing my head deeper into the heat. I heard a rumble from a chest and the thing over me seemed to push harder into my head. I then remembered where I had been before I passed out and opened my eyes to see the white and brown fur I was resting on. 

I sighed and wiggled my head out from underneath the deer. Donder seemed to still be sleeping peacefully, adjusting himself when I moved out from under his head. I felt the exhaustion slowly leave my body. I felt much better than I had felt the day prior, my emotions not being completely muddled. I hadn’t even realized how emotionally I had been reacting. 

With my head clearer I stood up to see that there were bigfoot(?), or yeti, I heard him call them yesterday, walking about. They seemed to be restocking the hay, changing the water, and feeding the rest of the deer. The deers next to Donder, Dasher and Prancer, seemed to look at me as if saying ‘where the hell did you come from?’. I gave them a brief smile, before remembering my mask was on. I left the stall I had been in and the yeti seemed to look over at me as if wondering what the hell I was doing down here. 

I was beginning to wonder that myself. Before there was a grunt behind me and I turned to see Donder getting up and coming near me to greet the morning. I turned around and without thinking put my forehead to his welcoming him to the day. I looked back at the yeti changing the deers water and came to the conclusion I could probably help them out. I went back into the stall, grabbing Donders water, and taking it to the faucet where I saw the other yeti’s filling the deers water. 

They gave me an odd look for a second before going back to their business and letting me help them. 

After I put the basin back where it had been, Donder immediately went to drink it and I went to ask the yetis how to restock his hay and feed. 

That was the moment I remembered I had social anxiety. I looked at the yetis milling about and realized I was too terrified to ask them, not because of their species, but because of the fact they could judge me. So I did what I did every time I panicked. I stood there looking dumb. I then focused myself to watch them restock the deers feed and how they were moving the hay. They were moving huge bales of hay, as if they were a thing of grapes, with little to no effort. I knew my abilities enough to know I would be unable to do that. 

Watching them I figured out that the deers stalls also needed to be cleaned of any droppings that might be in there. They were going to each stall letting the deer out and directing them to the door that led outside. I quickly followed suit, letting Donder out and the deers next to him, Prancer and Dasher. They knew where to go and quickly left the area as I went to grab a broom to help with the cleaning. 

The yetis seemed weary of me, but let me work alongside them. After I swept everything out of Donder’s stall I looked up to see a yeti staring at me. 

“Umm..” I let out unsure if they spoke the same language as me, “Where do I put this?” I gestured to my pile of old hay and droppings with dirt. 

The yeti then started speaking to me in a rudimentary English that I had to pay close attention to, to understand. It was obvious that this was not their first language, and I was curious to see what language it would be or if it was one that has never been heard of. 

After he directed me to a bin that was to be taken down, to the main garbage(?), I put it in a pile and swept it up with a large dust pan. 

The yeti were… big to say that least. There were many different colors of them, but they seemed to be most commonly some sort of brown. Their fur ranged from whites, grays, blacks, and browns. It looked like it would be a hassle to take care of. It was long all over their body most notably their face, as if they were growing mustaches. There were a few that had shorter facial hair though and I figured those to be the females. Though their body shapes were not that different. They didn’t wear any clothing though since the fur seemed to cover everything important. 

After I finally swept up Donder’s mess and transferred it to the huge bin, I almost ran into a yeti behind me. They towered over my height easily. They looked to be just about the same size as North for the smaller ones and the large ones could easily be up to six inches bigger.   
He had a pale of water in his hands, which he seemed to be handing over to me. I grasped it instantly on reflex and he then pointed to an area as if I should bring it there. The area in question was a large door, that instead of being wood was made up of metal. I walked towards the door to find that you could easily push it open. 

I was happy to be down here in the light of day away from the overwhelming noise. It was still busy down here, but it seemed to be an almost normal bustle, nothing chaotic or overwhelming that would make me have a headache again. 

After opening the door there were some yeti there and a room filled to the brim with pipes and gears that looked like absolute gibberish to me. The pale of water was taken from my hands from one of the yeti inside and I was handed a large wooden block by another. They then made sure I understood to take it up stairs and to the area with all the other woodworking yetis. 

I nodded my head and turned on my heel ready to take the wood they needed. I hadn’t spoken much, besides my one question to the original yeti, but most of my morning passed like this. I would deliver one product to one yeti and be handed another one to be directed somewhere else. There was no need for verbal words, as most yetis grasp on English was basic at best, and they conveyed what they needed through body language. Once I understood what they were telling me to do I would give them a firm nod and be on my way. 

I liked this. It was easy. No conversation. No need to think. Just to give my hands something to do and keep myself busy. 

I didn’t know what time it was, but I knew it was later as my arms had grown heavy from carrying everything around, since yeti portions were much bigger than humans. I was relieved when I saw a pale skinny body and white head making their way towards me. 

“Chris!” I heard Jack call out. 

I turned my body in his direction, not answering out loud, but waiting until he approached me as we kept eye contact. 

“We have been looking everywhere for you!” He said with a breathless smile, “North was worried you would be out in the cold, but I didn’t think you would do anything like that. Then I heard from Phil you were delivering things to help the yeti! You should have seen North’s face! Not much surprises that old man! Except a runaway helping his operation.” 

He told me all this as if it was the best thing that could’ve happened. I soaked in the information that they were looking for me though. What for? What did they need? What were they going to do now? 

He then slid his arm through mine as if he did this everyday, “Come on! We’re gonna officially introduce the others! Though most of them got a good look at you yesterday!” 

We started making our way through the chaos of the halls and when he went to go into the elevator my feet got rooted to the floor. We were still on the lower levels so that volume was pretty low compared to what was up there, but I wasn’t about to get into something that could drop at a moment's notice. Nor did I want to go up there only to get a headache. 

Jack, seeing my hesitance came up to me calmly, “Hey, it's fine we can take the stairs?” 

He had a staff that seemed to be covered in ice, in the crook of his elbow and really trying to persuade me to go up. 

“North made sure that the meeting would be in one of the rooms off in the halls, that way the yetis working won’t… Overload you.” He explained. 

I then gestured for him to lead so I could follow, but I already figured this was gonna be hell just to get to the room. I would much rather travel at night, when no one else is about. Working with the yeti had been easy since I could focus on one task at a time, and they made sure to keep me in the quieter lower levels. But going up was going to be hell, with the colors and the noises and brightness. 

He slowly started walking up the stairs, though I could tell from his stiff demeanor he usually would go a lot faster and was going slow for me. Which would not do. I was a fast person as it was and I just needed to get through this quickly. 

So I changed my pace and took two stairs at a time, trying to signal him to hurry up. That did the trick and soon, it was like he was walking on air and he guided me up the multiple levels of stairs. 

I was anxious to see who else they were housing. I needed to see what other types of people they were, if they were safe or not, and what their intentions are. 

The quicker he got the more I felt myself relax into my traveling method of always being on my toes and on high alert. When we got to the floor I felt myself stay right next to the wall as I did not want anything that could sneak up on me or behind my back. 

Jack quickly led me down one of the longer more complicated hallways that was deeper in the building. Which I enjoyed as it filtered out a lot of the noise I had been ignoring in favor of staring at Jack’s back instead. 

He then stopped and turned to me with a easy going smile on his face. 

“This is it!” He pushed the door open into an almost living room. There were no electronics of course, but there was a fireplace on the back wall and it was huge with different types of couches and chairs to sit everywhere. 

The main thing I focused on were the people, they all seemed to turn and stare at me as I entered the room. I was still just wearing my normal clothing except the coat and sword. I was thankful it covered nearly every aspect of me in this moment though. 

There were many different types of humans within the room. Of all skin tones and colors it was easier to see that there were many different cultures being mixed together in one area. I wondered what it was like in the beginning trying to get used to so many different types of people. 

More astounding though was the giant bunny from the other day, also to include some other mythological creatures. The bunny was huge and you could see how his fur moved with each of his movements, his green eyes were piercing and I would need to study that more later. 

There was a shorter man though that seemed to call attention to him as he glowed. He literally glowed. It didn’t hurt the eyes at all but it was still shocking to see. Though as I looked closely at him I realized though his face was smooth and skin like, his clothes seemed to be constantly moving and almost made up of particles. He was short though it was hard to tell how tall he was since he hovered off the ground. 

The one that drawed my eyes to them the most though, was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. She seemed to have every color be a part of her green and blue scheme. It was obvious she was bird-like, with fairy wings, and purple eyes that seemed to shine. Each feather looked like it had been cleaned to perfection and shined with every fiber of her being. 

My eyes probably lingered a bit too long on her though, as she turned and I could see a light dusting of blush on her cheeks that were out of skin and her hands also seemed to have human attributes to them. 

“Chris!” I then turned towards North, my admiring eyes immediately turned into a scowl, “I am sure Jack told you why we gathered everyone like this today.” 

I answered with a nod of my head and kept eye contact with him. 

He was obviously trying to either put me in a good mood or keep himself in one, but I didn’t care about either. I was still upset at the fact they were keeping me here without regards to my feelings and thoughts on the matter. 

“Let us introduce each other and get to know our new friend!” He announced to the rest of the room with a warm gesture. 

I felt my face contort at his insinuation that I was friends with any of these people. I was always bad at controlling my facial expression. Which is why I liked to keep it covered or blank most of the time. 

The people inside the room then saw that as an open invitation to come up and start talking to me. I was chanting in my head to be nice to them, they were only trying to get to know me. I had never been that good at social skills when everything was normal, it was only worse now. 

“Where are you from?” A female with brown hair asked. 

“America.” I said trying to make sure my back was facing a wall and no one would come between me and my new best friend, the wall. 

“What do you like to do?” A male asked who was wearing loose robes. 

“Umm nothing in particular.” I mumbled, trying to make it obvious I was not interested in any type of conversation. 

They had each told me their names when they first came up to me, but I had already forgotten them with the amount of people inside the room. 

“What do you want to do in the future?” A female wearing a hijab asked. 

“Don’t know.” I stated, looking for an escape route. 

Multiple people, about 5, were surrounding me and the others inside the room were paired off in their little clicks. Including the mythological creatures, who though were together, seemed to watch the rest of the room's occupants. 

I started sliding towards the side away from the group, when it seemed they couldn’t get any more out of me they went and started talking to each other. Once I was a safe distance, to where they couldn’t ask me a question or else it would be awkward, I started taking in more details of the people in the room and how the groups seemed to choose themselves. 

The first thing I noticed was that people seemed to stick with their own culture. You could tell who was from what country, by the way they spoke or dressed and how they stuck with people who were also from that country or culture. It was interesting to see in a room full of people from everywhere people always wanted to stick with their comfort zone. Not like I could talk seeing as how I was trying to avoid contact at all costs. 

I then turned my attention to the five that stood out in the room full of humans. Though two of those people looked like humans it was obvious to me now that they weren’t. You could tell by minuscule things that they did or how they looked, but you had to know what to look for. I didn’t blame myself for not being able to tell beforehand, since all the mythological creatures I dealt with were animal-like. 

The Easter Bunny was probably the one I watched the most, second to the tooth fairy. Only because as a kid I remember thinking that the Easter bunny was a normal sized bunny that would lay eggs out of his butt that were colorful and full of chocolate. I felt my face soften at the memory. It was so easy to accept things as a kid, you never even questioned it. 

The tooth fairy was extraordinary to me. I wasn’t really attracted to people, not in a sexual way, but I still found people and things aesthetically pleasing. So to me she was the height of all beauty. All those colors that seemed to contrast yet compliment each other. Her eyes shined with a passion that was hard to come by and she seemed to put out a happy pleasant aura altogether. Watching her fairy wings beat on her back as fast as a humming bird was a show all on its own. I already knew in those moments I would do anything for her. 

The Sandman, as I heard others call him, was the most complexing out of the group. I, as a kid, had never heard of him. He still seemed to have a great presence in the room though, considering how bright he naturally was. Watching his clothes seemed to make me only more confused to see how it shifted and changed right in front of everyone’s eyes and nobody saw anything strange with it. And- Oh wait he’s … asleep? Yep thats him right in front of everyone falling to sleep. 

I looked back over the room only to notice that the first group who had talked to me had drifted away and now another new group was coming. I felt a sigh leave my body as I prepared for talking again. Why couldn’t I just stay with the yetis! 

The next hour or so seemed to go on like that. Each group, after having only gotten one word answers out of me, would then go on to do… whatever it was they did. Only for me to have a whole new group come up and try and friend me.

After the last one left me to be by my lonesome and a few minutes passed of no one walking up to me I realized that I had gone through everyone in the room. I felt a sigh of relief break from me as I realized that my talking with people was now over. I wanted to exit the room, but looking up I realized I was in the far back corner and there were a lot of people from where I was to the door. So I kept standing there in silence as I waited for the people to leave. 

They did. Finally! I looked up at a clock to realize it was about five, they were probably headed down to eat. Note to self stay away from the kitchen for the next two hours. 

Hopefully now that they talked to me a little their curiosity was filled and I wouldn’t have to interact with them too much. 

I looked back over to the main attraction to see that the tooth fairy was gone and it looked like the Easter bunny was headed out. With Jack Frost? Weird. 

The sandman still seemed to be sleeping. North had his back to everything and was staring at the fire. I slowly made my way over taking a small blanket with me. I slowly put it over the sandman’s floating body and guided him down to a couch. I did it as gently as possible to not wake him, since I knew there were times you just needed sleep. 

After I made sure he was gonna stay there and not float off somewhere else I looked up to find North watching me. His body was still turned towards the fire, though his head was looking at me with a peculiar expression. I met his stare and waited for him to turn away. When it looked like he had no intention of doing so I finally spoke up, if only to clear the awkward atmosphere. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Those words alone seemed to make his jaw smack the floor. 

“I was emotional yesterday.” I continued, “I understand you are only trying to help. Of course with everything that changed in so little time I was reacting emotionally to it.”

I held his gaze and waited to see what his response would be. 

“It’s fine.” He finally stated before continuing on, “We have had others that weren’t happy with the situation so you wouldn’t be the first to react in a violent or angry way.” 

I waited a moment before asking him what I really wanted to, “When will I be allowed to leave?” 

He seemed to think for a moment before answering, “I don’t know. We want to make sure that you are healthy and can live in the world as it is now.” 

I wrung my hands together pushing my nervousness to the side to ask what I needed to know next, “When you do let me go, can I go back to where I was?” 

I didn’t catch his next expression as he turned back to the fire and looked into the burning embers, “We have not had anyone ask for that once they have spent enough time with people again. I do not expect you to suddenly love being around everyone again, but I would say give it time.” 

I felt myself square up ready for a fight if need be, “If and when it is decided that I am ready to go back out and I still want to be released to where I originally was, will you do it?” 

He turned back to me and read my body language, “I don’t see why we wouldn’t.” 

It was an avoidance answer but it was enough for now. I just needed to know that they would allow me to pick where I wanted to live instead of just forcing some new place on me. 

After he said that I then turned on my heel and left the room, unaware of the golden eyes that looked into North’s deep blue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When night fell I basked in the pitch blackness that fell over me in the common areas. With no one else to fill the silence I enjoyed the rare moments of quiet darkness. I was still walking around in my boots and black outfit without my sword or green coat. I felt a calmness by myself knowing everyone else was asleep. It was peaceful to not have to watch your back and be on high alert. 

I walked down to the lower floors cleaning as I went. It felt weird to be inactive for long bouts of time, since I was so used to moving and sweating. As I made my way down I stopped in the kitchen to get something to eat. It looked like they had leftover pasta in the fridge and I was quick to eat it. I didn’t reheat it as I was used to eating everything pre-made cold. 

Once I scarfed down enough to sate my stomach's growling, I did the dishes and left the area. I was used to walking in the dark enough that I didn’t need a light source, so I let the light from the moon guide my way through the halls. I allowed myself to wander discovering more twists and turns within the building that I had not seen before. 

I then found a hallway that went out over a cavern off the cliff side that North’s workshop seemed to be built upon. It made sense in the fact he had it to have his reindeer fly, but for whatever reason I wasn’t expecting it. I walked into the moonlit hallway that had windows on both sides to look down into the chasm. It was made of ice that was covered over in snow and showed the integrity of the well built structure on both sides. It looked like the building that the hallway led to was built on was an ice glacier that rises out of the solid ground. 

I admired the structure that it was built upon marveling on how long it would have taken and the amount of craftsmen ship that was shining throughout the building. 

I loved the fact that each layer of this building was crafted to someone's specific taste and it shone in each carving along the wall. 

As I was walking along the hallway, letting my fingertips drift against the stained wood, I heard a faint sound of music. Pausing and listening more intently I could just make out the sound of an opera. I let my curiosity get the better of me and followed the sound to the building the hallway led to atop the glacier. 

It led me down a few darkened hallways that did not have any windows, so no light shined through, before I found the room it seemed to be emanating from. The door was open letting the bright yellow light filter into the hall. I cautiously approached the door and only allowed my eyes to peek in, barely showing the top of my head. 

I don’t know what I thought I would find but I was not expecting it to be North singing along to the high pitch soprano that was coming from a record player. His back was hunched over whatever he was working on. I allowed myself to take a closer look to try and see what he was so focused on. 

He had tools scattered around his work table and… bits of ice. Ah he was carving an ice sculpture. I could only see a few details here when he moved to grab something else, but it looked like it was very elaborate. I slowly let my foot come into the light trying to peer through his arm and torso to see what the exact design was. 

As I was peering in the room I heard the sound of a bell come behind me and I turned to see a triangle come up behind me. The weird thing was that there were two large eyes that seemed to glow that stared up at me from the middle. 

After the initial shock I yelped and jumped back falling on my ass into the room that North was inhabiting. This did not deter the little gremlin as he came into the light, I saw he had an old man face through a red triangle with a bell on top. The most horrifying thing was that two skinny legs just poking out from under the outfit causing him to move towards me. I let out a strangled yell as I started backing up and bumped into a dresser on the ground. I was quick to hop on top of it, not letting the little creature get me. He started making motions with his hands for me to move or get down. 

“Dinkle! What are you doing out of bed?” I heard North say to the right of me, but I refused to move paralyzed by the terrifying thing in front of me. 

The creature then responded in a weird squeaky language I did not get and was ushered out by North. As the creature left North turned to me with an eyebrow raised. 

“W-what was that?” I stuttered, pointing to where the thing had walked off. 

North moved to take the disc off of the record player, “That was an elf.” 

I felt my mouth drop, “That was an elf!” 

He then turned to look at me again, confused with my reaction. 

“That’s terrifying, w-why does he look like that?!” I exclaimed. 

North burst out in a uproarious laughter, I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, as his face reddened with laughter. 

I went on the defensive immediately, “What! Didn’t you see that?! It has big eyes and tiny legs! It's not proportionate!” 

This only seemed to make him laugh harder as he doubled over. I pouted from my spot still on top of the dresser I had climbed. Once he cooled down he held his hand out to me. 

“Come down, it's safe now.” He said. 

I ignored his hand and hopped off the dresser, “Well I’m glad my fear brings you joy.” I huffed at him. 

“It’s not that.” He said wiping at his eyes, “I’ve never had anyone afraid of my elves before.” 

“That was not an elf!” I said indignantly. 

This sent him into another fit of giggles, I glared as he found his enjoyment at my expense. 

Once he calmed down he looked at me with a sober expression, “What are you doing up at this time?” 

I made my face as neutral as possible, “Couldn’t sleep.” 

He watched me for a second, as if debating whether I was telling the truth or not, “How did you find your way down here then?” 

“I was exploring.” I answered truthfully, “This place is so big, so I’m trying to familiarize myself with it.”

“Ah, you shouldn’t need to do that.” He replied, “if all goes well we should have you back out into the human world with the others soon enough.” 

I pouted at what he said, yes it made sense, but my curiosity always got the best of me and I wasn’t about to start denying it now. 

He then gestured down the hall, “Come I’ll walk you to your room.” 

To make sure I stay there, I thought. I said nothing though as I left the room and he came beside me to walk me there. It was a comfortable silence that I enjoyed as we walked down the darkened halls. At least I thought it was until he started talking and I realized his own discomfort. I let him ramble on about whatever he was talking about, not justifying him with an answer, as I wanted him to leave me alone. He went towards the elevator, but I made an obvious walk towards the stairs. I don’t know why I insisted upon walking up stairs right now, instead of an elevator, but I just felt more secure and in control. After seeing me go there he was quick to follow. Since he put us all on one of the top floors it was a long walk up, not anything I wasn’t used to, but North seemed to have more trouble. When we got to the intended floor he seemed to need a minute to catch his breath. 

“What can’t keep up old man.” I taunted, it had been awhile since I allowed myself any type of verbal assaults on anyone, always trying to keep the peace. 

He looked at me, seemingly shocked at my casualness, it wasn’t as if we were friends, but then brightened by it. 

“I’m doing just fine. Can’t help that I got use to newer inventions.” He replied. 

I rolled my eyes and we continued our walk down towards my room. When we got there I turned towards him. 

“Thank you for walking me to my room.” I believe this is the proper response when someone does something for you. 

“No worries. Get lots of rest, I see you tomorrow!” And with that he turned and walked back the way we came. 

I shook my head at him, his accent hardly ever affected his speech, but when it did it was always humorous. I went into my room, deciding now as any was a good time to get to bed. Walking into the room it felt foreign. The only signs that I even lived here were my coat and sword atop the bed. I walked forward and put my things on the dresser, clearing the bed so I could sleep in it for the first time. I turned the lights off and pulled the blankets back settling into my new bed. 

It took about two seconds before I realized that that wasn’t going to happen. It was way too soft, I seemed to sink into the mattress. I was used to the hardness of woods or the floor and this plushness was not what I sleeped on. I got up out of bed and glared at it as if it personally offended me. I looked around the room trying to figure out what I was to do. I looked up and saw that there were ceiling beams that were more for structure but not actually touching the ceiling. I grabbed the blanket off the bed, climbed on top of the dresser and hoisted myself up on the thick ceiling beam. It was about as half as wide as my hip but still wide enough for me to settle down. I put the blanket under me and allowed myself to lay on my stomach. It wasn’t too odd since I had slept in the tree branches before I built my little permanent home, and this was much thicker and sturdier than tree branches. Lying on my stomach I felt myself slip into darkness as my muscles relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Development takes forever! I know my character but you don't! I'm trying to speed it up but OMG! IT TAKES FOREVER! Also there is foreshadowing that has been done and will be done heavily in the next chapter. Let me know if you see it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Being at the North Pole was weird. I was basically used to it now as I had been here about a week and a half. I spent most of my time helping the yetis, exploring the place, and avoiding the elves and people. The other mythological creatures, the ones North was friends with, did not seem to live here as they were mostly gone, doing whatever they do. The only one that seemed to stick around the most was Jack Frost. He was pretty fun and always seemed to have a smile. He was clearly a people person, which I was not. At least not anymore. 

I was currently carrying a trunk up to Merada, one of the female yetis, who was working on a crib for a family in the middle east. I was excited for it to be finished and was helping with some of the colors and designs. I had been talking to her recently and I think I was starting to get the hang of the yeti language. I don’t think it's any human language as it seems to almost be like grunts. I had tried to speak a few words in their language, but it was as if my tongue was not built for it, so I mostly listened and spoke in English. 

I saw her working on the gears so the gate could go up and down and I placed the trunk about a foot away from her. 

“Tim told me you asked for this. It seems like a lot of wood.” I said in greeting. 

She grunted her approval and asked if I could help unpack it. I was quick to start on the task, taking all the odd shapes out trying to figure out what each piece was a part of. After I was done she told me I could take the trunk back down to Tim, then return and help her if I felt like it. I grabbed the heavy trunks and started carrying it down to the lower floors. They kept all of their supplies in the floors under the ramp and where they kept the deers. It was below ground, so there were no windows or any natural light of any kind. 

Tim worked in the stocking and shelving of the supplies and kept it up and making sure the supplies went to where they belonged. He was a yeti that had a dark brown fur, which he explained was cause he never saw the sunlight. I liked him because he seemed just as antisocial as me, and we had one word conversations. 

After I dropped the trunk back off to him, he filled it with something else and dismissed me, saying he would call for me if he needed me to be his delivery man again. I walked out of the room into the hallway. Everything here was made of the natural ice from the mountain, of course the ceiling was of the wood from the first actual floor. Instead of having doors here, they had curtains that kept the room ‘closed’. There were no designs on the walls like the upper floors and there was a natural chill that filled the air. It was times like these I was thankful for my mask, it kept my face warm. Though I was thinking about making myself a new mask soon. 

My thought process was interrupted when I looked to a curtain that seemed to be blowing out. I went up to the ice room and looked in to see what could be making the draft. I was shocked to see the books upon books in the room. Looking up though I saw a bit of natural light filtering in through a hole in the ceiling of the wood. 

I huffed knowing I should fix it before it became a bigger problem. I went to do just that when a book on one of the shelves caught my attention. It was obvious that many of the books were in different languages I had never even seen but this one was in English. It read ‘Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King’. I paused seeing that it had North’s name on it. When looking at who the author was all it said was Katherine. I was curious what her last name would be but ignored it in favor of picking up the book. From there it was a losing battle, as I felt myself fall to the ground and became completely enraptured in the book. 

After that, time seemed to have no meaning until I finished the book and went over everything I had just learned, if it were to be true. I still had to figure out who the author was, though if I am correct it seems like it was the girl from the story, though in the book she did not speak of writing it. I was in my thoughts until my stomach growled and alerted me of the fact I had neglected her the entire day. 

I returned the book to where I had found it and made my way upstairs. Not paying attention to anything as I thought over everything I had read. Pitch Black. That name. It was so familiar to me, but I felt as if I was missing something. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for what the man in the story had gone through, the fact that his one act of kindness was his downfall. The Ombric Shalazar was quite a character. I thought if I ever met him in real life I would have so many questions for him. On Atlantis alone! 

When I got to the kitchen was when I first realized something was wrong. No one else was here. I walked back out to see where everyone was only to realize it was night. Was I really reading that long? 

I shrugged my shoulders and went back into the kitchen to make myself something plain. I still couldn’t handle a bunch of flavors, as the first time I had soup here I puked afterward since my body wasn’t used to it. 

I used to lose myself in reading all the time, but it had certainly been quite a long time since I had the luxury of reading a book without worrying about anything. I felt myself feel giddy with the knowledge I learned. I wanted to ask North myself if it was true, but I feared he wouldn’t take kindly to me reading from his library without asking. It was obvious to me then that North was quite the reader himself, as his personal workshops were usually littered with books and now I saw he has a full library in the lower regions of his workplace. 

I let myself savor the flavor of the fresh vegetables in my sandwich. It still felt amazing to me to have fresh produce whenever I felt like it, I had no idea where they got it being up here in the North Pole. 

“Chris”

The calling of my name startled me, but I didn’t have any physical reaction. I looked over to see Jack Frost watching me from the doorway, he was the one person who could really sneak up on me. 

“What’s up?” I asked, still eating. 

“You disappeared after carrying that trunk to Merada, she was worried you somehow got hurt.” He stated. 

It was no secret I took a liking to the yeti and spent most of my time with them. I was unsure how the other humans felt about it though, since they seemed to stay within themselves, but they didn’t give me the nicest looks whenever they saw me. 

“Yeah, I got distracted with.. Other work.” I stated turning my attention back to eating. 

I could see him watch me out of the peripheral of my eye, they were aware I wasn’t completely honest with them, but I never volunteered more information than was necessary. 

“Well everyone else went to bed already, but make sure to check in with Merada tomorrow, she was worried.” He informed me. 

That made me look at him. I still wore the same clothes I came in, though I made sure to wash them often, and with that I could still carry my daggers with me. I don’t know why Merada would worry about me. It’s true they’ve never seen me fight, but they should be aware I can take care of myself. I knew the worry wasn’t necessary, but I don’t know why she would. Either way I would put it on my checklist to make sure she knows not to worry about me. 

“Sounds good.” Was all I said as my thought process went on. 

I didn’t see him leave but I felt a breeze blow through the kitchen, where there weren’t any windows. A few minutes passed, as I finished eating, and then I heard talking so I went to investigate. 

It was just down one of the halls and I recognized the voice as Bunny’s and Jack’s. I peered around just barely able to make out their forms in the dark. 

“I was worried about you mate, I was expecting you home two hours ago.” Bunny had said towards Jack, more like directly in his face, they were standing very close together. 

“It’s fine I was just looking for one of the humans, we were worried they got lost.” Jack replied, swinging his staff behind his back so nothing was between him and Bunny. 

“Still you could have let me know.” Bunny scolded him. 

“Aww Aster, you do care.” Jack cooed at him, the name confused me, was it Bunny’s name?

“Come here mate.” Bunny then growled, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him to his chest. 

Bunny then rubbed Jack's head with the bottom of his chin as Jack laughed delightedly. I quickly turned on my heel feeling my face heat with a blush, realizing what I just saw. I didn’t know much about rabbits, except for they didn’t even like carrots that much, that was just something Bugs Bunny started. Yet there was an old lady down my street as a kid who used to breed rabbits and sell them to people. I remember very distinctly she told me how they take mates. It was because she never wanted to split up mates whenever possible. 

I thought back to the scene I had just witnessed, now in the kitchen. It sounded like they lived together, so obviously Jack would know what Bunny was doing right? Of course he did! They even used names that they don’t around other people. I realized as I thought back to my first encounter with them and how Bunny called Jack ‘Snowflake’. Now that I thought about it, it sounded way too much like a pet name. 

Dang it! How could I not tell they were together! How does that even work? I mean it doesn’t affect me in any way so I don’t really care, but I was curious about how it…. Would work? 

God, I’m a pervert. 

Wait? Does anyone else know? I don’t want to go around telling other people if they’re not out as a couple yet. I looked around the brightly lit kitchen trying to think if anyone else had ever hinted at it. I didn’t think so. Then again I’m never around them anyway. 

I then pounded my fist to my hand. Starting tomorrow I’m gonna hang around with the other humans and spirits to see if they know about Bunny and Jack’s relationship. My brain supplied a picture of the library I found today. Oh yeah I had forgotten about that in the realization of Jack’s relationship. I whined I really wanted to read every article in there, but I also needed to know if they were together. 

I turned off the kitchen light letting my feet carry me around the workshop. It wouldn’t really change anything if they were out right? I mean I still don’t plan on discussing it with people even if they did know. Guess I’ll put it on the back-burner for now since it’s not that important yet. 

I looked up to find myself in front of my room. I opened my door and let myself take in the familiar scent of linen. Closing it behind me I headed to the dresser which held the plain clothes I hadn’t put on yet. I really should, at this point it was just stubbornness that kept me wearing the clothes I came in. 

With that thought I started stripping my clothes off laying them out on the bed. I felt a fondness for my clothing, it was old and worn out, but it had served its purpose for the years I had been on my own. 

After I stripped and felt the cool air caress my skin I let my shoulders fall and eyes close simple enjoying the present moment. It was times like this it was easy to forget your past and why it always hurt. 

After I used the second to decompress I went over to the dresser opening the drawers and seeing what exactly they had for me. The first thing I did was take out a pair of boxers, they were similar to my spandex so it didn’t irritate my skin too much. I then had shirts and shorts in plain browns, whites, and grays. I grabbed a white shirt and pulled it over my head, not needing the shorts since my boxers covered what was important. 

I still felt a little chilly with my bare legs showing; I opened one of the bottom drawers and was happy to find brown leather pants and blue jeans. I chose the brown leather pants, for something plainer. I then turned back to the bed where my clothes were and turned to my corset. It was a thick leather corset that wrapped around the chest to bind it, rather than enunciate it. There were claw marks and scratches all across it that showed proof of the fights I had been in, and won, with its protection for my mid section. I did have scars on my arms and legs from said fights, though they weren’t as bad as they could have been. 

With the thought of its protection in mind I wrapped it around myself and tightened the straps on the side. I made it just tight enough that I could still breath without any problems. Now feeling ready for bed I stepped up on the dresser and climbed to my little pile of blankets on the ceiling beam. I settled down feeling fresh in the new set of clothes, slowly feeling reality slip away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ANGST

Chapter 9

Getting through the next book was hard. Which has nothing to do with the contents of the story line! It looks like this library hasn’t been organized in ages! I huffed and puffed as I went about sorting the books on different shelves. I went by what language I thought most of them to be and tried to keep the same language together. Then I went by which ENGLISH books I thought went together, since I couldn’t read the other language it would be pointless of me to try. Besides organizing the library I had to keep up appearances with the yeti, since I didn’t want anyone to know of my new guilty pleasure. So I mostly worked with Timothy, since he was right next to the library, and delivered supplies to people. I hoped Merada didn’t take it to heart that I wasn’t helping her currently with her projects, but I didn’t have much time to ask as my mind was occupied with the opportunity of learning about the people I was living with. 

As I kept about my busy schedule, getting even less sleep than before, I wondered what the other humans here did to occupy their time. I hadn’t seen any of them working with the yeti and none had been seen on the lower levels. I figured that they must be learning surviving skills or something useful. I would be very peeved to learn that any of them spent their day laying about making a burden of themselves. 

My anxiety caused me to always be moving, I couldn’t imagine making myself a terrible guest. Whether or not I was kidnapped I still always felt the need to pay people back whenever they gave me food and shelter. It always confuses me when I learn that other people didn’t feel the same way, I guess that’s why they say we’re all different? 

But finally! After having organized half of the library I found the second book ‘E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth’s Core’. I then huffed my amusement, I wondered what it was about, it was written by the same author ‘Katherine’. That was a weird name though on the book, and it could only belong to Bunny, but the sketch in the book didn’t look anything like the Bunny that I had met. I let the thought slide as I dived into the next book to see where it would go. 

It took me a few days to finish this one and Tim was quick to call me whenever he needed something delivered and carrying things everywhere around Santa’s workshop didn’t leave a lot of time for reading. 

When I learned that the man, Pitch Black, was once a father I felt myself slow down a bit. I loved kids. I really did. It just hurt to think about them. 

But I forced myself onward with the book and soon was coming to the end. I had wondered what Pitch Black having a human hand would lead to, but I felt such remorse when I came to the part when he held his daughter’s picture. I could feel similar emotions stirring within me. His agonizing cry, I heard in my own voice. I knew the feeling and I could feel it bubbling up inside me again. 

I never let myself dwell on it. If I did I would become a shell and have died long ago. I had wanted to die, that was for sure, but nature wouldn’t have allowed it. I hated this book! They should have allowed him to remain emotionless! What do they know of a parents love! Or how much it hurts to lose them! 

The book had a droplet of water fall on it, and I looked up to see where it had come from only to realize I couldn’t see as tears clouded my vision. I hate this! I hate crying! I hate feeling these emotions! I wish-!

I stopped that thought. I could never wish not to feel emotions, cause then I wouldn't be able to have felt the love for him as I did and do. 

My entire body wracked with sobs as I saw his bright smile and big brown curious eyes. Always so curious. 

I curled in on myself not wanting anyone to see me like this as I desperately tried to be quiet with my sobs. The book had been discarded somewhere, but I didn’t focus on it. I reacted on instinct and headed to my room to grab my outdoor wear. 

I got to my room with no memory how and quickly dressed to leave. I just needed to get there. I needed to get there and be with him and it would all be alright.

I went down to where the stables were located, I heard a few whinnies call out to me as I passed them, but I kept moving with unseeing eyes as the tears on my face kept falling. I opened the door to the outside that led to the little area where the deer were let out, I then walked through the lawn hearing the snow crunch beneath my feet. I climbed over the fence with mechanical movements and kept moving towards the woods. 

I had left him there. He loved looking up at the stars and I made sure to put him in his favorite spot. That way we could look up at the stars together. 

I then stopped in my walk towards him and realized that I wasn’t in our forest. I was at the North Pole. There was snow and hills of glaciers and I was surrounded by dead trees, with a few pines here and there. 

I realized. I realized I couldn’t see him. I couldn’t be with him. He was all alone! I promised I’d never leave him! 

I climbed into the nearest tree forcing myself in the center of it as I finally let out my howl of pain. I let the sobs tear through my body as it tore me in half. I let my lungs force the air through to make my throat bleed and I allowed myself to scream with the cold harsh wind of the Arctic. The tears ran down my face soaking into my face mask and in turn freezing it. 

How could I?! HOW COULD I?! IT WAS MY FAULT HE WAS THERE AND I JUST, JUST LEFT HIM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I just started a new job. Hopefully I can not leave ya'll hanging for so long again!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don’t know how long I was in that tree. I just knew my voice had gone out. My eyes dried up. I was numb. I was cold at first, the tear tracks frozen on my face, but now I just felt numb. I was tired. So tired. I was tired of acting like I was doing fine. I hated having to ignore half of myself. It was no secret to me I was a shadow of who I once was. I was so, so tired. I just wanted to stop. 

Maybe I can just close my eyes a bit. Then I’ll wake up. Maybe I could close my eyes into an eternal sleep. It would be so painless. It would be amazing. I just wish I could sleep. It was hard with the ice and wind blowing into my eyes. 

I let my head fall against my ice covered knee, and shut my eyes. 

I thought I heard something, but it was most likely the wind. 

I heard it again though, which caused me to open my eyes and look up. I just wanted to slip into a peaceful sleep, what wasn’t letting me?

I looked down and saw a mass of light brown. It looked to be covered in ice and snow, so it was actually probably a lot darker than that shade. Looking at it, it took me a second to realize that it was moving and trying to call out. 

I blinked again suddenly, brain back online as I realized it was a small yeti. 

A BABY YETI! LOST IN THE SNOW! 

I was quick to jump down from my perch, in the tree, and walk towards the yeti. In all honesty I was trying to run, but my joints were so frozen it hurt to move. I was sure that if I had any left in me, I would have been crying from the pain. I forced myself to move forward, keeping my eyes on the baby. 

It was obvious it was lost now that I thought about it. Hell I didn’t even know where I was at. The poor thing was covered head to toe in ice chilling cold snow and crying out for their mother. 

I didn’t know enough Yetish to decipher the rest of the baby talk, but I got the jist that they needed help. 

I wrapped my arms around the baby, who was about the size of a four year old human, who instantly curled around me. Obviously seeking warmth and comfort. I gave it to them without holding back, wrapping them tightly in my green jacket. I knew they could feel my knives and swords, with how their legs and arms wrapped around my torso, but it didn’t seem to bother them as I felt their fearful tears soak my black over shirt. 

I started walking in the direction I came. It was the first time I noticed that there seemed to be a blizzard going on. I had been so wrapped up in my head I didn’t even realize I was about to die out here. 

I felt grateful that I was out here though, so I could save this little darling. 

I kept my coat and arms tight around them as we moved forward, they were heavy, considering their size, I figured the fur must put on a couple of extra pounds. 

Soon we were out of the tree filled area and walking up a hill of snow. When I got to the top I realized I was in a bit more trouble than I thought. I couldn’t see the bottom of the hill. I couldn’t even see five feet in front of me. What little cover the trees offered was now gone and I was forced to keep going. I knew if I stopped once my knees would lock up on me and the child and I would freeze to death. 

I took steady steps, not wanting to fall, even though each step sank to where the snow went up to my knees. 

It was when I ran into something I realized I had closed my eyes against the bitter freezing cold. I went to walk around it when I noticed that it just kept going. A fence! It was the fence to keep the deer in! 

I kept one arm around the darling as I used the other to help climb over the fence. I was eager to get them inside since I knew the cold must be hurting their body tremendously. I was so numb that most of the pain in my upper body I couldn’t feel. Except each breath that seemed to freeze my lungs solid. 

I kept my arm out as I walked forward, since I knew there was no possibility of me seeing. Then I felt my hand run straight into a wall. I started feverishly looking for the door that opened into the stalls. I found it and had to use every inch of my strength to open it against the wind. 

As soon as I had shoved my way past it, it slammed closed and the howling wind could be heard beating against the door. The deer were wide awake and trying to get my attention, but my brain was focused on one task. I was too tired to offer an reassurance and needed to keep what little energy I had on my current predicament. 

I needed to get upstairs. It would be warmer up there and I could get the darling near a fire. As soon as I was out of the stalls I shoved my preferences to the side and headed to the elevator. I needed what was quickest at this point. 

We were inside, I didn’t know where the yeti were, but I didn’t see any of them on the way up. I had gone up to the floor where my room was located, since there was a big open area that always had a fire going. It was near the globe. 

I walked with the same ridged frozen steadiness. The child seemed to be locked to me, but I minded not one bit. It felt very grounding to have a purpose at the moment and meaningful. 

When we were close enough to the fire to feel it, but not close enough to get burned I collapsed on the ground. Careful not to injure my darling, I set us to where we could go to sleep, though I made sure my coat still covered and protected them from the outside world. 

The sleep I had was restless. A part of my mind never went to sleep, knowing I had a charge and I needed to protect them. It wasn’t until I heard people enter the room that I felt the need to get up, being able to move much easier with the warm limbs. I could hear them whispering amongst themselves, obviously about me and the bulk under my coat. 

I nudged the darling awake so they could wrap themselves around me again as I moved us. They made a small noise of discomfort, thankfully it went unnoticed by the other humans. I felt them bury their nose in the junction of my shoulder and neck, hiding them from the world. Their nose was still cold though the rest of them around me felt warm to the touch. 

I gave a steady gaze to the others as they looked back at me with concern and confusion clearly written across their faces. I then made a move to leave the area and the female closest to me tried to grab me. I moved out of her reach before her finger tips could even graze my clothing and she withdrew her hands staring at me in shock, as if I was the one to do something wrong. 

“We’re not allowed to leave this area, there is a blizzard going on. It's so bad that the yetis were released to their homes with their families.” She stated all the same. 

“Yes I am well aware of the blizzard.” I responded, moving again to leave. 

This seemed to piss off another female who was close to the first one. 

“You can’t keep doing this!” She yelled at me, when I met her eyes she continued, “You’re always gone! At first they tried to make you a part of us, but noooo that’s not good enough for you! You’re a selfish bitch who can’t show an ounce of gratitude to the people housing you! You’re never here when they’re teaching us, and you always make them worry! It’s clear you don’t want to be here, but you’re a burden on everyone here! Just a little while ago they thought you might be lost in the blizzard! Yet here you are completely fine and cozy by the fire!” She huffed as she finished. 

I then turned fully to her, in reality I didn’t have time for this, as I knew that my little darling needed to eat something, but I wasn’t about to stand here and let her slander me without a fight. 

“Oh?” I mocked, “And how have you shown your gratitude? By eating their food? By taking their resources? I have actually made myself somewhat of a use around here. And where have you been? Sitting cozy, learning things at your own pace, enjoying the luxuries they give you? Have you even thought to say thank you to their face?” I then sneered at her. It was clear by her blush that she had not, “Don’t come at me little girl you have no idea who I am.” 

And with that I turned on my heel and left. It wasn’t my best defense, but it had been so long since I had been challenged I wasn’t really expecting it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a high whine emerging from my coat and I quickened my strides to the dining area. 

When I got there I filled a glass of water and sat the baby on the counter, taking them out of my coat, and put myself between their knees so they couldn’t fall. They gulped the drink greedily, letting the water fall down their fur. As they did I absentmindedly let my finger run through their fur, in an almost like grooming manner, getting the knots out that the wind had made. They leaned into the touch, I was happy to see there was no more snow or ice on them and their deep brown was clear to see. 

I removed my face mask, planting kisses on their head, and doing my best to speak Yetish. It was garbled at best, but they seemed to understand the encouragement and endearments enough and soon were on their second glass. 

After they were done I grabbed them a granola bar and we headed back out. I needed to find their parents. Apparently all the yetis had gone home, the one good thing to come out of that conversation, so I needed to find out where they lived so I could return their baby. I was sure they were worried sick. I know I would have been. 

I walked around the shops, finding most to be empty, with the exception of some elves, and continued on. Looking, more specifically, for North. As I walked I ran my hand down my darlings back fur, combing it. They leaned into the touch with a pleased hum. 

In one of the halls I looked out and I saw, not only North, but the rest of the guardians now as well. I found the exit closest to me, a window, and squeezed myself and my darling out to greet them. 

“What are ya doing out here?” Bunny was the first to see me. 

“I need to know where the Yetis live!” I yelled back as the howling wind drowned me out. 

“Why?” He asked but then he looked down in my arms as did the rest of the guardians now that I was close enough. 

“Where did you find him?” North asked.

“Where are his parents?” I countered, so my darling was a him, it seemed they were already aware of his disappearance. 

“Come!” North gestured for me to follow, after turned to the others, “You guys can go inside now! I’ll be back shortly. Make sure the rest are in there, we can't have any more missing!” 

There was a pause before they all headed back to the huge buildings of the workshop, Bunny in particular giving me one last glare before leaving. 

North was hurriedly walking and I was quick to follow him. I was glad for once that he wore such a bright red, as it was the only thing I could see in all this snow and wind. 

Before I knew it we were walking in a town of sorts, it was made of snow, but it looked like hard compact snow, that I would have mistaken for ice if I didn’t know any better. Some looked like igloos, but that was only some. Others seem to sink into the ground and if you looked carefully it was like the town was underground. They came in all shapes and sizes, though it looked like North was leading me to one that seemed to be in the middle. We walked into the arch that was built perfectly symmetrical and then started walking down snow steps. 

They were surprisingly stable, not at all like walking on ice. As we came to the lower level I saw a bunch of yeti gathered together. It seemed to be family units as most baby yetis were surrounded by two, if not three or four adults. There was one group of yetis that were standing and in the middle there seemed to be an inconsolable mother and father. Both were weeping as the others tried to calm them. 

The darling in my arms let out a loud shriek directly at their parents, and nothing could stop them from rampaging straight through the others to their child. 

I happily let them take him out of my arms and they started hugging and collapsed to the ground, a mess of tears and nuzzling. 

I looked down at them with a fond bittersweet smile. I loved to see people happy, unless they were enemies, but other than that I loved to see people happy. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which was weird I didn’t sense it beforehand, and turned to see North. 

“We should get back, don’t want the others to worry in this storm.” 

I nodded my consent and we headed back to the door, I already missed the warmth covering my front. I stopped when I heard a protest and turned to see the darling running at me as they started hugging my legs. I was quick to bend over and return the hug. One thing I always loved about children was how genuine their affection was, it warmed my heart to be on the receiving end. 

I then righted myself and again headed with North towards the stairs leaving the place. It was a quiet walk back, you couldn’t say much with the wind blaring out any conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

North led me back to where all the other humans were, where I had originally taken the darling, and the guardians seemed to be watching them. They were all gathered in their friend groups and sitting close together, murmuring. 

Tooth saw us enter and came (flew) up, “North, how is everything?” She asked, worry apparent on her face. 

“Fine.” North brushed off, “They were very happy to have their son back, and everyone is now accounted for.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s good, everyone here is fine, apparently this is the first some have seen a snow storm.” She shared with a smile. 

North returned it, “Yes, well some are from the desert.” 

The companionship between the two was obvious. I started to wonder if they were together, but without knowing them further my knowledge was inconclusive. 

North then spoke to the whole room, “Now that everyone is here make sure to stay in the building. No one is to go out or even open a window until the storm is done. For those who don’t know, this could last a couple days.” 

When he was done dismissing them they started getting up and heading out in their little clicks. I also went to walk away, knowing how I would use this down time, when a familiar large hand grabbed my elbow. 

“If you could stay behind a moment.” His Russian accent said lowly. 

I gave a brief nod, already having a foreboding sense that I was in trouble. I felt it in my jellies. 

Once all the other humans had left the room the mystical beings in the room turned towards me and I could feel the air go south. 

“Why were you out in this storm?” Jack asked first. 

I looked back into his light blue eyes that seemed to be able to hold snowflakes answering carefully, “I was on a walk.” 

Not technically a lie. 

“A walk?” Said Bunny incredulously, “In this storm? Why were you on a walk?” 

“I needed to clear my head.” I answered honestly, it wasn’t the reason it started, but I definitely needed to do it. 

North then let a deep sigh leave him, “We know you’re lying. Please tell us what’s going on.” 

I felt my anger flare up at that. I experienced too many emotions at this point today to care about consequences. 

“What’s going on?!” I huffed, “Oh I’ll tell you! That my life was going as normal before I got kidnapped and taken to the North Pole! Before you forced me into an unfamiliar terrain! Forcing me to what I have on and the clothes you decided! I no longer am able to control where I am, what I wear, and what I eat! I’ve done my best to make light of it, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m still here against my will and-!” I was about to go on raising my finger to the shocked guardians as Jack suddenly grabbed my hand stopping my train of thought. 

He was looking intently at my fingers and I went to pull them out of his grasp, but his grip kept them close to his face. He was surprisingly strong for his small size, I was an inch taller than him. When I went to tell him off I saw the color of my skin. My fingers, were still numb, which I thought had been due to the extreme cold I was in. My fingers looked disgusting to say the least. They were white and pale around the edges and red and inflamed up until my second knuckle. 

“Frostbite.” Jack stated. 

I believed him, if anyone knows anything about the cold it would be him. 

That's when I saw all the other guardians had gotten closer, also looking at my damaged hand. I was still wearing my gloves, though they were fingerless. Which hadn’t been an issue before, but again, unfamiliar terrain. 

“Can you take off your gloves for me?” Jack asked, in a calm asserting voice. 

I did as he asked, not saying one thing. I felt as if I was in shock. I knew I was human. I knew I was fragile. It still shocked me every time whenever that fact was proven. I never actually expected myself to get hurt or injured, I always just figured I’d be fine. It was certainly humbling to be reminded of the fact again that I was mortal. 

“It doesn’t look too bad, just about second degree.” He then stated after assessing my whole hand. The rest of it was still red. 

“If you want I can take the coldness out of you, your skin will still have to peel since there will be a layer of dead skin though.” He then looked into my eyes, “That’s only if you want though, I understand it can be frustrating to have no control of your life and your situation.”

Out of everyone Jack had so far been the most understanding. I could tell he had probably been through something similar, I wasn’t going to question it though. 

Forcing myself to find my voice I answered, “Please… and thank you.” I tacked on at the ended, seriously grateful that he was willing to be so kind right after I was just ripping into him. 

He guided me closer to the fire and sat me down in a chair. It was a horrible chair, decorated for a grandma, it was a deep red with random white and yellow flowers all over it. It didn’t even have arm holders. 

I felt like I was distracting myself from what was about to happen, I didn’t know if it would hurt and I felt nervous at the unknown. I let my eyes go back to the subject at hand as everybody watched to see what Jack would do. He didn’t really do anything special. He just looked at my fingers really hard and then I started to feel the numb and cold recede from my pointer finger on my right as blood and warmth took its place. 

“Oh!” I said in shock at the feeling. Jack looked up and met my eye, question on his lips, I beat him to it with my answer, “ I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that, but my feeling is back in my pointer finger.”

He gave a short nod and went back to his task at hand, as he had to do it nine more times. As he went about his task, the other guardians lost interest and went to talk quietly on the other side of the room. My anxiety told me it was about me, but I calmed my nerves and started pushing my feet into the floor to ground me into the present moment. Jack fingers on mine were gentle and tender. It was the first human tough I had had in years that wasn’t aggressive or demanding. I almost forgot what it felt like. 

I started to feel the pinpricks in the back of my eyes, but I knew it was a false alarm since I was still dehydrated from my last crying session. The tenderness touched something I thought had died years ago. I forced myself to focus again on the feeling in my fingers. 

I noticed the pain that was starting to fill them with warmth. It wasn’t an unbearable pain, but it was still noticeable. It had a tingly stabbing sensation that went outward where the skin was already dead on my finger tips. 

“There you go, that should be all of it. How does it feel?” Jack asked blue eyes looking up at me. 

I flexed a hand, and it took some doing to curl my fingers, which increased the pain. 

“It’s fine. Hurts, but I’m sure a few days of healing will do it good.” I conceded. 

He nodded and stood back up turning to the other guardians. 

“Hey I’m gonna lead them back to their room and educate them on the dangers of the North Pole.” Jack told the others. 

That got my attention. It was an obvious lie, as it did not need to be done, but the others exchanged a few quiet words, which he nodded his head to and then turned back to me. 

“You ready?” He smiled. 

The smile was kind at best, but looked false and forced. I nodded my head irregardless and followed him towards the area they deemed ‘my room’. 

When we got there he let me enter first and I went to stand next to the bed preparing myself for some other lecture. 

He closed the door and turned towards me not meeting my eyes, “I didn’t know you were still adjusting. I feel like I should have felt it, but I’m used to interaction now, whereas I used to not be. I understand that it's difficult to adjust to how you should act and what you should do for other people. Especially when you have no choice in the matter. I know you’re trying to get back to where we found you, but I’ll be honest with you.” He then looked up to meet my eyes, “They’re not going to let you. I know what North told you, you’ve come up much in our occasional meetings about the progress you guys make, but they are dead set on reentering you into a society. And they’re a stubborn lot, got years to build it up.” He said with a sad smile.

I clenched my back muscles and crossed my arms moving to the window to do my brooding properly. 

“I know this.” I started, “I know this! But it’s not right! I had a life before this!” 

“What was that life? What did you do?” He challenged, though his voice was soft. 

I shook my head knowing he wouldn’t understand even if I explained it. 

“You’re gonna have to explain it. At least to them if you have any chance of them letting you return there.” He informed me. 

“I’ll get back there.” I said with a deadly coldness, “No matter where they put me, I’ll get back there. Or die trying.” 

“Why?” He asked on the brink of anger, “What do you have there? There are no people! No civilization! Nothing to return to!”

“I can’t leave him!” I whirled on him, anger evident in my voice, “It’s my fault.” My voice cracked, “and I can’t leave him.” 

I felt myself sink to the floor. I couldn’t take it. I hated being away from him. I promised I would never leave him, and yet here I am. 

I felt a presence by my side and saw out of the corner of my eye Jack had decided to sit next to me. 

“Who’s him?” He asked in the breath of a whisper. 

“My son.” I answered in the same volume, not daring to break the spell. 

“Everyday I feel like breaking. I hate being away from him. He needs me. It’s my fault he’s stuck there. I wish I could take him with me but-” I broke off with a groan. 

My shoulders were shaking and that’s when I realized I was crying, but without any tears. I had none left in me. 

“What’s he like?” 

I then felt a quirk of my lips, “Amazing.” I answered as if that was the key to everything. 

“He’s amazing. So curious, can never stay in his own lane. So smart, he’s able to pick up on things just like that. Such a resilient little boy.” I cooed, “No matter what happens he always offers a smile. He’s so optimistic, just expects everything to fall into place, not a worry in the world. It’s extraordinary he’s turned out that way consider-” 

I cut off as my thoughts turned to darker memories. 

“Where does he live now?” I heard Jack asked bringing me back. 

It took me a few minutes to find my voice, “He lives in his favorite field. Yes a field, way too open for me. I much prefer some kind of cover, but he loves the field. Loves to look up at the stars. You know with all the man-made lights out you can see the milky way now. He stares up at them forever and loves to just lay in the grass and chart as many as he can.”

“Sounds like you love him.” He said after a beat. 

“With my whole being, he’s my reason for living, if I’m being honest. I was just about ready to give up when I came across him.”

“Came across him?” 

“Well it was after I had left the town I had been living in. Everyone there started catching this sickness and dying so I didn’t want to stick around for when it would be empty. I came across him in the next town over. Apparently the corona virus killed his parents. He was on the brink of starvation when I found him, and seemed to be around the age four. I took him in and fed him, made him as healthy as could be. We found a home that was abandoned near the main part of town and the suburbs and lived there. So he’s not from me, but he’s my child, as he chose. First time he called me mom I cried.” 

Jack seemed to be mulling the new information over, “You’re female.” He stated, though I felt the need to confirm it. 

“Yes, though most days I feel pretty masculine.” I turned towards him give a little quirk of my lips, which I was surprised he could see through my mask. 

He gave a soft smile back, “Well I guess I could explain it to them-”

“Please don’t!” I begged, I had lost myself, I realized. I had felt comfortable and trusted him and now everyone would know how to hurt me. I just really wanted some genuine human connection, but I risked it and now I was going to pay the price. 

“Okay I won’t.”

I looked up at him shocked but he seemed genuine.

“Thank you.” I breathed. 

He then spoke up a moment later, “But you should think about what I said, they are going to need a good reason. So you’ll most likely have to tell them at some point.”

I then glared at the floor, “I know, I’m…. just not ready.” 

He nodded his head then got up and walked towards the door, “Get some sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Cause this,” he pointed to me and him, “Isn’t over.”

I nodded, “Night.” I said without thinking. 

Feeling my heart warm just a bit when he returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally getting into her back story. Also I've now read the Guardians of childhood books 1-4. A bit of 5 and also the picture book of how Jack Frost was created. To say I was upset is such an understatement. Joyce William basically went, "Remember that whole movie that I helped come out with so people would know about the books, well let's act like it never happened and fuck your childhood." So in my new canon 1-4 are going to be present, but then I'm saying Fuck it! and going with the movie. Seriously if you haven't read the books do it, just not if you've seen the movie cause it'll irritate you. Anywho~ Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of interaction with the Yeti's in this chapter, so I'll just say this now and this will go on throughout my story. Whenever a Yeti is speaking they are talking in Yetish. For obvious reasons I will be writing it in English. Whereas my character Chris will be speaking in English to the Yeti's, unless it says otherwise. Anywho enjoy the story!

Chapter 12

The next day was hell. My head hurt and my entire body ached. Thankfully someone, probably Jack Frost, had thought to leave me a pitcher of water. I drank that greedily in the morning, chugging as much as I could without throwing up. That’s also when I saw the disgusting mess of my fingers. The dead skin was white and already falling off, but when I tried to peel it off to help the process it hurt like no one’s business. 

I hated this day. I had slept on my usually ceiling beam and fully expected Jack Frost to make good on his promise. When after about an hour of nursing my headache and trying to calm my body he didn’t show I went out on my own. 

As I was walking down the halls was when I realized that it was already three in the afternoon. I had basically slept the day away. After my initial shock had faded it made sense, I did have a lot to recover from. 

I was still wearing all of my outside gear minus the weapons. I had passed out in it last night and didn’t feel the need to change anything when I woke up this morning. I was starting to feel a bit grimy. I knew I most likely smelled and was dirty most of the time, but I couldn’t get used to bathing everyday as used to be the norm. I did that for a few days when I first got here but all it did was dry out my skin and bring attention to the hair that covered my body which I still had not taken care of. I had trimmed it at most, but I didn’t think self consciousness was going to survive with me throughout the apocalypse. 

I went down to the kitchen that the yetis mainly used. There was one on the same floor that I was on, but it was usually filled with humans as they decided that was the best place to hang out. So I usually traveled down to the lower levels of where I had first found the kitchen and used that one. 

I then grabbed some fruit and bread and started eating, as well as grabbing myself some water. I didn’t like to sit down anymore when I ate, I much preferred to be active, and sitting down made my anxiety act up. 

It was as I was eating I remembered the baby yeti I had found out in the snow. Had they checked him for frostbite? I then left the rest of my food and headed out to where the ice village was, wanting to check up on the child. 

It was when I got to the window I saw the storm was still going and remembered they said not to go out. 

But the child. He needed me. 

I then went in search of some gloves that would cover my finger tips, unlike my useless finger-less gloves, which were great in the forest not in the arctic. 

I had found some bright red ones, no doubt meant to be a Christmas gift for some poor child. This was way out of my color scheme, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

I put them on and climbed out the same window. It was close to the ground and the building was curved, so it was like a slide down. I pulled my hood up and walked against the wind, going towards the large building North had directed us to the first time. 

Was I going to get yelled at for this? Probably. Do I care? A little. Will it affect me in any type of way? No, no it will not. 

I could see through the wind a bit better than last time and was able to see the building I was coming up on. I was thankful in that second that it was made entirely of ice and snow and didn’t have a door. I was quick to walk in away from the chill and head down the hall towards the stairs we had gone down last time. 

When I got there I was able to take a second and actually look around a bit. The inside was huge, it was like it’s own little community. The main room, where everyone had gathered, was big enough to house the entire town. Off to the side you could see archways that led to who knows where and there were pillars of ice to keep the roof stable throughout the structure. 

I looked around trying to spot a yeti I recognized, most hadn’t even realized my presence yet, too involved in their own little conversations. When I was tackled from the back of my legs drawing attention to myself. 

I yelped as I went down, not expecting an attack from the back. When I turned my head to see who the assailant was I recognized it as the baby yeti I had saved from the blizzard. His fur was no longer gross or covered in ice and was a rich chocolate brown. 

“Hey Darling.” I greeted him with a grin, even though he couldn’t see it with the mask. 

He chirped back a hello in Yetish and climbed up me to give my back a proper hug. I let a huff of air escape me in my amusement. 

In my garbled Yetish I asked where his parents were. He got up and grasped my hand as if I was going to run the second he let me go. I was only glad that he was able to understand my rough translation of Yetish, but then again he should be use to the baby talk around him. 

We went through an archway and off into a smaller section, which I then saw looked like a dining hall. All the tables had been shoved together in a line and all the Yetis ate together having loud conversations that filtered through the building. 

He led me into the kitchen where he said his father was. When we got there he let out a squeal, similar to the one he made when I first dropped him off here, and ran into a much bigger yeti’s back. I was starting to tell he might have a bad habit of doing that to people. 

As his father turned to greet, and scold, him the darling pointed to me and said something I missed. His father’s face instantly brightened and then turned to a quick scowl. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the main building?” He asked in Yetish. 

“Maybe, but I wanted to check on this adorable one here,” I gestured with my hand, “and make sure he was okay.” 

“He is fine, and we have you to thank! I’m not sure what we would have done had he not been found.” He replied solemnly. 

I let a hum of understanding emit from my throat, “Losing a child is a terrible curse and I wouldn’t wish it on anybody.” I then changed the subject to my real reason for visiting, “But I came by since I ended up getting frostbite from being out in the cold and children are more susceptible to that sort of thing.” 

“Frostbite!” He exclaimed, trying to grab at me.

I pushed his hands away, “I’m fine, Jack Frost was able to take the cold away, I just wanted to make sure the same thing didn’t happen to him.”

He then hummed, “Not to worry Yeti’s are built for cold weather, our fur and thick skin helps us with it. We originated from the Himalayas.” 

“I know, I read about it, you worked with the Lunar Lamas correct?” I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me. 

He nodded, “Yes we acted as their bodyguards and were warriors in times of need, though we mostly kept to ourselves back then.” 

“I’m surprised you guys gave that up to come here and … build toys.” I said for lack of understanding why. 

“Well some of us did, though there are still a great deal of Yeti in the Himalaya mountains, we visit when we can. Sadly the Lunar Lamas are not equipped to deal with their own fights. They are brains over brawn.”

I smiled then, “Well we can’t all be as smart and strong as you.” I complimented jabbing him in the arm. 

“You flatterer.” He accused me in good humor, “Do you want to try what I’m making?” He then offered. 

“Depends, what are you making?” As I walked over to the stove top with him when I noticed the darling was gone, must have been bored with adult conversation. 

He was making a stew that was an odd color of yellow, I didn’t want to offend though so I had a spoonful. I was massively surprised at the groan of gratitude that left my throat at the rich and sweet taste that was savory and had just a hint of spicy. Despite better instincts I was quick to re-dip the spoon and have another mouthful. 

He swatted me away, “You’ll ruin the stew!” He accused me. 

Then for the first time in a long time I felt a genuine laugh bubble up out of my throat. 

He got a bowl out of one of the many cabinets and filled it to the brim handing it over, muttering about how I was much too skinny. I dug into it with relish. It had been far too long since I had a proper warm meal. I usually just ate when my body couldn’t handle it anymore. I didn’t even realize that I had been led and sat down at one of the really long tables where all the other yeti’s were eating and socializing. 

I did notice however when I ran out of the phenomenal stew that had filled my always empty belly. 

“Enjoy that?” I heard in Yetish being spoken my way by a voice that was all too familiar. 

I looked and saw Merada sitting across the table from me diagonally. 

“Merada!” I exclaimed in surprise. 

She smiled at me, “What brings you here?” 

“I just came to check up on the darling I brought back the other night, I was worried he might have frostbite.” I responded, pointing behind me as if the child was right there. 

She hummed in understanding, “Thankfully our bodies have adjusted to the cold weather and most human illnesses don't affect us.” 

I sighed in relief and looked down at my bowl in sorrow. 

She huffed a laugh, which for Yetis sounded like deliberate breaths out, “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you eat.” 

I felt one side of my lips quirk up, “I usually don’t feel the need to, but this stew was amazing!”

“Yes, Phil usually makes some of the best food, I think that’s the main reason North stole him away as one of the head Yeti’s in his shop.” 

“This is my first time hearing his name, I really need to do actual introductions more, what’s his son’s name? The one I helped?” I asked. 

“Geraud, and his mother’s name is Shekila.” She answered. 

I then thought that over, “Some of you have such normal names and others are… different.” 

She smiled at me, “Would you believe me if I said that humans actually took those names from us.” 

My jaw dropped, “You’re kidding?” 

“Nope!” She chirped back, she was always happy to inform me of Yeti customs, “Yeti’s existed before humans actually, same with the Lunar Lamas, we came into existence, at least here on earth, right after the Lunar Lamas. When humans finally started existing they needed a little help every now and then. My grandfather use to tell us stories of the first time he saw a human and was so concerned for the deformed furless yeti.” She laughed. 

I smiled with her, “Wait, so you’re not…. immortal?” 

“Nobody is, despite what they tell you, our life spans are greater than humans though. It’s basically like how your life span is compared to a cat’s.” 

I hummed in understanding, “Then why is it that you guys became … myths to us instead of the norm?”

She thought over her answer, “I wasn’t there when that started happening, I believe that would have been more of my parents' generation, but I believe it was because humans started to become more independent and didn’t need interference as often. This is actually quite a weird time for us.” 

My brows furrowed, “How come?” 

“Well, currently our family is divided. I know for human’s its different you have more… specific families, but with Yeti’s we view everyone as our family. It was needed more in the olden days than it is needed now. Back when we were active warriors people would lose parents and loved ones in wars. So there would be a whole community for them to fall back on. A parent that lost a child would take in the child that lost a parent. It is not uncommon to take in kids that aren’t necessarily yours.” 

I nodded my understanding at how their culture worked. 

“This is the first time in our history where we have split.” She went on, “Before North wherever anyone went, we all went together. It was a means of protection and bonding. The other half of our tribe is in the Himalayas and the rest of us here. Most of us don’t mind it, but it still sucks to miss the others.”

“I can understand that, but why is now in specific a weird time?” I asked. 

“Well back in what you would call the ancient days deities, legends, and myths used to walk around and among people. It’s why there was a lot more belief in the polygamous gods and the fact that there were multiple. They were always there to help or punish when need be for the humans to keep them in line.” She then paused in her retelling before continuing on, “As time went on though and humans expanded to the point they covered the whole earth, most of the others preferred their domain, as earth was considered crowded. It wasn’t long that humans, with their lifespans being so short, their culture and beliefs changed.” 

She then stopped altogether and started wringing her hands together. 

I scooted closer to her, it was mostly just me and her at the table now as the eating time seemed to have passed. 

“What’s wrong?” I let the concern show through my usually emotionless face. 

“I feel guilty.” She confessed, “It’s not something I’m used to, but I still feel it. It was such a drastic change when we all decided to be completely hands off with the humans. It was no wonder most of our lessons were forgotten and the earth went to the brink of destruction in just a few millennia.” 

I then reached across the table putting my hands over hers, “Hey, there’s no reason you or anyone else should blame yourselves for the actions of humans. We were the ones who decided to be dumb and basically destroy ourselves. Hell half the population hated the fact they had to cover their nose and lips.” I huffed, “It’s no one's fault but our own, and I take full responsibility for my part played in it.” 

She then rolled her eyes, “Even if you stopped using your plastic straws it wouldn’t have done much.” 

I then let a bittersweet smile grace my lips at the memories, “Hell it would have done something though.”

We shared our private moment before I got a jab right to my middle. I had been so relaxed here I had stopped paying attention to my surroundings. I turned seeing Geraud smiling up at me. 

“Play with me?” He asked in his sweet baby Yetish. 

“Absolutely!” I responded in the same language. 

I was finding the more I hung around the Yeti the more easier it was to talk and hear the language. It still felt foreign to my tongue, with the deep gargles and then higher clicks, but I was getting used to it. I looked around briefly now and was able to see what Merada had been talking about, about them being a family. Everyone was so at ease with one another and each was loving on the other. I could only hope for a similar family in my future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day with the Yetis was exhausting, but in a good way, where I got some excellent sleep in. When Geruad wasn't dragging me around and introducing me to the tons of Yeti, whose names I instantly forgot the moment I was told, I was playing with all the other children Yetis. Apparently when you’re forced inside for days on end there is usually nothing to do, and new people were rare. I would chase them down and tickle them, when they weren’t playing with my hair. Which reminded me it was getting long and was due for another cut. I also played games that they would make up on the spot, as well as hide and seek, which was usually just them hiding behind their parents as they tried to cover their very obvious giggles. 

It was the most I had smiled in years, letting my laughter ring through the area with glee. At some point I had taken off my coat, as it was too hot with chasing the little ones around, and my black over shirt with the long sleeves. So my corset and black cargo pants were for all to see, as well as my smiles, but I didn’t pay attention to it as the kids kept me busy. 

Whenever the kids were called for a meal they would drag me along and fight over who got to sit next to me. They would then grab my cheeks with their hands whenever they felt the need to speak with me, in case I wouldn’t give them my full attention. After a few reminders that I didn’t like to be grabbed they, at least the older ones, listened and would trust me to turn my head whenever they spoke. The little kiddies would then force me to try at least one of everything on their plate to make sure I approved before they dug into their meals. 

Their Yeti parents tried at one point to separate me and the kids, afraid it was too taxing on me, but after I assured them I enjoyed the kids presence and felt comfortable they left us alone. Looking at us with fond smiles and laughter whenever one of the kids, or I, did something amusing. 

When it came time for bed I was going to make my way back to North’s workshop, where I was staying, but the kids insisted I sleep over. Half of them breaking into tears at the thought of me leaving. I was weak for the little ones and instantly caved saying I would stay and sleep with them. After some of the parents made sure I was okay and comfortable with this, they started getting them ready for bed. 

I learned that instead of lying in beds they would distribute blankets and let groups of Yetis make a nest and cuddle when warmth was necessary, as their fur kept them generally warm. 

Some Yetis curled close to spouses, in groups of two to four, whereas all the children gathered together to sleep with one another. As it was rare they all got to have a sleepover this big, they giggled and talked animatedly the whole time they were preparing it. There were a few that went to sleep with their parents, but most stayed and helped make the nest large enough for them all. 

I tried to help, but after having four Yeti children tell me I was doing it wrong I backed off and let them take over. When it was all done they knew at the same time, how I have no idea, and all jumped on top to lay down. 

Geraud was kind enough to come grab my hand and guide, more like drag, me to my spot that they had designated for me. I was worried about not being warm enough throughout the night, but my worries were instantly quieted when the Yeti children curled around me. Their body heat and fur keeping me warm. Their fur surprised me most, it looked like it would be rough and coarse, but it was actually as soft as cat fur. Which only made sense as I got to see how often they groomed each other. 

I fell asleep content with the way my day had gone, only to blink awake in surprise that it was already morning. I was surprised I had slept through the whole night with that many people surrounding me, but I had happy dreams to show for it. 

I was dragged to a table with the Yeti children, under many grumblings that I did not have enough sleep. As the kids took it all in good humor and made themselves determined to stuff me full of food. 

I don’t know what I ate, I only know that it tasted like Heaven and the more I ate the better mood I was in. Soon I was back to entertaining, and being entertained, by the children. 

I was in a great mood for the whole time I was there. At one point the children had a lesson that an elder was going to give to them so I got a break to simply breathe before they came back and took all of my time and attention again. 

“You love kids.” One of the Yeti said in Yetish. I believe his name was Nolan. 

I was currently sitting at one of the tables that was made out of wood, that was usually used at meal times as I answered.

“Yes, I’ve always had maternal instincts.” I responded in Yetish. 

“You’re grasping our language very well.” 

I chuckled, “It’s a must! I hear it day in and day out now. I don’t want to be excluded from every conversation!”

He hummed his understanding, “Yes that would be a pity.” He then seemed to think something over before asking, “Do you want kids?” 

That shocked me and I was speechless for a good minute, “Umm, I never really wanted children growing up.” I answered honesty, something about the Yetis disarmed me, “I wasn’t raised… properly and so I knew I wouldn’t be able to raise a child. At the same time I have always wanted to protect children because of what I went through and I never wanted anyone to ever go through that. I actually have a kid.” I informed him, and his eyebrows on his forehead showed his surprise, “And as soon as I got him I knew I could never leave him.” I sighed thinking about my beautiful son. I then came back to myself at the Yeti who was still watching me with interest, “But right now no I wouldn’t want a kid, I don’t think I’ll ever want a kid again.” I then looked into the room where the children Yetis were receiving their lesson, “But I’ll love children until the day I die and do everything to protect them.” 

When I turned back the Yeti, Nolan, was nodding his understanding, “You are very mature for your age.” 

“I am also pretty old for my age.” I sighed, knowing I wasn’t as young as I use to be with the pain in my knees and back getting worse everyday. 

“Bah!” He scoffed, “You are not even in your triple digits yet!”

That was odd, and I was about to say so and explain to him how human aging worked when someone ran into my back. 

“Play with me!” Yetish was yelled up and I turned to see Madree, one of the younger Yetis, clinging to my back. 

I smiled at her and let her drag me where she desired. Playing with the children Yetis is how North found me two hours later. He came in, looking to be in a rush as his hair was disheveled, turning to the adult Yetis when my laughter drew his attention. 

The children Yetis were currently trying to use me as a jungle gym while I halfheartedly told them to stop, lightly pushing at them. I briefly saw North come in and Phil walk up to him. I heard brief words in Yetish, then heard my name and realized what they were talking about. 

I sat up fully pointing at North and making my voice heard despite the distance. 

“Don’t blame Phil for my disappearance again! I should’ve told you, so sorry about that!” I added. 

North looked shocked to see me in such a state and to so ready to apologize. 

I laughed as I fell back again as the kids were determined to overthrow me. I then got a mischievous idea and started whispering to the kids in Yetish, as that was the only language they knew so far and still needed to learn English. 

Then with the confidence of someone who commanded armies, and was not currently sitting on their ass, I pointed at North, “Get Him!” I yelled in Yetish. 

The Yeti children attacked, tackling the huge man to the ground with ease. They made him look like a twig on a breezy day. His yelp as he went down set me off into another round of laughter. 

When I recovered, so had he mostly, and the Yeti children were surrounding him, I heard a brief whisper of “get her” to the children and they all came running back to me. 

Instead of fighting off their attack I opened my arms, as if I was expecting it, and went down with their smiles and giggles. 

When they allowed me to sit up I turned to North to see him smiling with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

I smiled and said with deviousness, “You see North I embrace the kids and their youth, unlike you old man who can only fight it.” 

North immediately responded with “How dare you!” but his smile showed me he took no offense to the statement. 

The Yeti children turned to North and started begging him to play with them.

He gave an uncertain look, “Well…” 

I then gave him my best puppy dog eyes, “Please North won’t you play with me?” I asked. 

He then smiled and gave in. Despite his old age he was actually very agile and able to roll around on the floor with us. His and mine laughter mingled as the kids tested our limits and boundaries. We both worked to get as many kids on each other’s side to pit against the other. It was all with smiles and laughter though as there was no ill will towards each other. 

Us playing with the kids and each other felt as natural as breathing. I was sure he had been doing it for years, and with me doing it for the past day and a half, it was only natural, I supposed, to feel this way. Unknown to me was the Yetis as they looked at us with fondness and hope. 

That was how the other Guardians, led by Jack, found us. 

“Ahem!” 

A huge cough from Bunny alerted the room of their arrival, as with their showing up nobody noticed as North and I continued to play with the children being the center of attention. 

I immediately stood up, not used to having such a vulnerable side of myself shown to them. Which I thought was weird cause I did not have that reaction when North showed up. I didn’t have time to dwell on it though as Bunny looked exasperated, and the other Guardians confused. 

“Ah Sorry Jack!” North exclaimed, “How long was I gone?” 

“It’s been an hour mate!” Bunny answered, “You had Jack worried sick.” 

Jack pouted, “I wasn’t worried sick, I just thought something might have happened. I may have panicked a little in calling the others here.” 

“What happened?” Tooth turned to North asking. 

I started walking over to them, “It was my fault.” I said, their eyes turning to me as I spoke, “I forgot to let North know I was coming here to check up on Geraud, and I ended up staying the night. He came to look for me and found me here. I then convince him to stay forgetting his other duties.” I explained. 

The other four Guardians, except North, looked surprised at my explanation. 

“You see it is all misunderstanding!” North said with a smile at the other four, “I’m sorry Jack, I did not mean to worry you.” 

Jack brushed it off as Bunny jumped in, “You should have sent someone to tell him that you weren’t in trouble.” 

I then realized that Bunny was standing up for his mate and felt the need to look after him. A giggle escaped me at seeing the cute dynamic. 

Bunny turned to me at the noise, “What?” 

“Nothing.” I shook my head with a small smile. 

Tooth then spoke up, “Well let’s get back to the Pole, wouldn’t want to worry anyone else there. Thankfully the blizzard is a bit toned down now.” 

There were mutters of agreements and we all started towards the stairs leading up. I felt a smack to my shoulder and turned to see Phil with my clothing. 

“Oh goodness, thank you! I forgot I wasn’t wearing these.” I said suddenly feeling naked. 

I quickly put on my over shirt with my coat and gloves, donning my mask last. The kiddies had turned to me as if staying with them for over a day was way too short a stay. I huffed under my breath in amusement and went to give each of them hugs. If my motherly instincts kicked in and I also gave them a kiss on the head who was to say. 

We headed back quickly, Bunny making many complaints about the coldness and how he was going numb. 

When we got back they all started to head to the main dining areas and I was quick to try and make my escape. I felt a large hand grab the collar of my coat raising me up to where I couldn’t run away any more. I let out a yelp as I started kicking my feet. 

“Oh no you don’t! If you can eat with the Yetis then you can eat with everyone else!” It was North and he was giving me a big smile. 

I felt myself return it involuntarily, a barrier had seemed to be broken between the two of us in the last few hours. 

“But North, you wouldn’t force food down my throat now would you!” I teased back as he set me back on my feet. 

“With how thin you look I most definitely would.” He said with his hands on his hips. 

“You overestimate yourself if you think you’ll even get me to take a bite of your food.” I smiled up at him. 

He put a hand to his chest in mock hurt, “Do you hate my cooking so!”

“I love Phil’s cooking!” I relented, “If Shekila didn’t already have his hand I would have proposed!” 

North then hummed in amusement, “You know it is not uncommon for there to be multiple partners in a Yetis marriage.” 

I then put my fist to my palm, “So you’re saying I have a chance.” 

North couldn’t hold back his amusement anymore and started laughing, I allowed a small giggle to escape me. 

“True, but you would have to beat me and I’ve known him longer.” 

I then gasped in horror, “North you can’t marry Phil! You're his boss, it would be unprofessional!” 

He brushed my comment off, “Bah! I have heard of many Bosses having relations with their secretaries.” 

I then out right laughed at the thought of Phil in a pencil skirt being North’s secretary. 

“Is that what he is?” I asked, “And I thought you were keeping him all this time to keep up this muscle.” I said poking his stomach. 

He put an arm around his abdomen and glared at me, with a smile, “I’ll have you know this muscle could take you down in a fight.” 

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Honey.” I didn’t even think anything about the endearment as it slipped passed my lips. 

“Ahem!” 

I looked to see that it was Jack that coughed this time and the other four were watching us in confusion. I readjusted my mask as North also took a step back from me. I hadn’t realized how close we had been when trading quips. 

North then cleared his throat, “Well let's get going then. Don’t want the others to eat all there is.” 

He walked ahead followed by Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. Jack stayed behind with me and once the others were out of earshot he started speaking as we walked down together. 

“How are your fingers?” 

I then flexed them just to make sure, “Stiff and still peeling, really gross, but thank you by the way.” 

He smiled, “I know we didn’t get to have our talk, I came by in the morning the other day, but you were still passed out. Then you went missing on us again.” 

I rolled my eyes, “You need to stop worrying, I’m a full grown adult who can take care of herself.”

“You were just found in a Blizzard the other day.” He pointed out. 

“Touche.” I conceded, “What did you want to talk about?” 

“I was thinking of doing a daily, or even weekly check ups to make sure that you are adjusting well and everything is good.” 

I then sighed feeling my shoulders drop, “Great you want to put me in therapy.” 

He then turned to me with a serious expression, “Don’t knock it. When I first joined the guardians I also had to do check ups and make sure that I was adjusting properly. After all, three hundred years alone does a lot to a spirit.”

I then gaped at him, “Three hundr-! How did you survive?!” 

He let out a weak chuckle, “You know looking back on it I really don’t know how I did, it all seems like a dream now that I’m surrounded by those I love and who return the affection. I guess you just keep walking forward, taking it day by day.”

“Well,” I then sniffed, “I haven’t been alone for three hundred years, so it’s not that bad.” 

“It’s different for you.” 

“How so?” I challenged.

“You’ve been alone because your species was on the brink of extinction. You've lost your entire way of life and everyone you ever knew or loved is dead.” 

He said it so matter of factly that it was hard for me to swallow. Logically I knew what he said was true, but I just didn’t go around thinking about that everyday. 

“Besides it wouldn’t be true therapy, since I am not a licensed professional, but it would be more like a friend checking up on you.” 

I nodded my head at that, “That would be fine I guess, but you said you had to do something similar, what happened?” 

“When I first joined I was a bit reluctant, but in the end I was happy to be a part of this group. It was only after that I realized there was something with me that needed to be fixed. I had grown so used to being the way I was I didn’t think that I would be very different from those around me. It came out in, what our use to be, monthly meetings. I didn’t know how to act around others or even hold a conversation that wasn’t just defending myself or a fight. Bunny was actually the first who really realized it.” He had a sweet smile on his face as he said his name, “Anyway then Bunny actually did something similar to what I’m doing for you. He opened his home up to me and let me come by whenever. It was whenever I came by he slowly got me readjusted to society. Honestly I had no idea what he was doing, he never out right said it until I confronted him one day.”

I then giggled at that, “Wait, so you didn’t know that he was trying to get you used to people again?” 

“Nope!” He popped the P, “Sly bastard knew I would run away at the first thought of anyone trying to ‘fix’ me, so he basically got to know me better before taking any big steps.” 

I let myself mull over that, honestly that would be cute if that’s how their relationship started. I couldn’t ask him that though since I wasn’t supposed to know that they were in a relationship. 

“Anyway, if you’re up for it, it would basically be just like get togethers where we talk about whatever is going on.” He said, interrupting my thoughts. 

I sighed, “Yeah I guess I could probably use those, don’t expect me to become extroverted because of it though. I like my privacy.” 

He laughed, “Yeah no worries there, we have plenty of introverts in our group, anyways you ready to grab something to eat?” 

I looked up from my feet to realize we were in front of the dining area.

“Actually prolly not cause I’m not actually hungry. The Yetis stuffed me to the brim! They have such good food though.” I informed Jack. 

He chuckled, “Alright I'll let North know, see you later.” He then waved entering the dining area. 

I put my hand up in a half wave and let it fall to my side once he had turned around. Many developments had happened today. I was feeling lighter though ever since my depressive episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Okay getting this chapter out was hard. I didn't even type half of it til this morning. Also I don't know if you realized it, but I'm trying to keep up a good weekly schedule to where I post every Sunday. Also I love upping the chemistry and personal relations in this chapter. Also I'm so excited to introduce some new characters very soon! I can't wait to hear what you all think of her whole back story! It might be a bit too fanfictiony... But I love it! I think a great redemption arc is ahead of us! Also did I mention that this is a slow burn. Cause its like a real slow burn. Like you have to actually get to know the person slow burn. Like they haven't even kissed yet! Not even hinting at that relationship yet! Well maybe a little in this chapter, but still finally upping the chemistry!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next month flew past me without me realizing it. I had gone over at least twice a week to the Yeti village, just outside of North’s workshop, and spent time with the families and children. The kids seemed to adore me and it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Every time I went over there I felt I learned something new about their culture and history and it all fascinated me. 

I had still kept it secret that I had found the underground library, next to where Tim worked, and went there daily. Usually once everyone was asleep. I had finished reading the guardians origin/coming together stories a few weeks ago. It helped me understand the guardians more and why they acted the way they did. You could see it in my patience level with them increasing more and more. Also learning about where they came from and what they’ve gone through helped immensely with that. After the defeat of Pitch Black in the Dark Ages I couldn’t seem to find anything on Nightlight or Katherine. It was like they just dropped off the face of the earth. I had scoured the area of the library multiple times, yet I couldn’t find any more stories written by her. I also missed the talent of her books, the other books within the library were very knowledgeable, but they all missed that element Katherine was able to put into her books that had you on the edge of your seat. Also even though I learned the stories of Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, I could find nothing on Jack Frost. He wasn’t with them in the original take down of Pitch Black and there was no mention of him within the stories. 

That did not deter me from reading though. If anything I let it spur me on as I was then determined to read every book I was able to within the library. I was coming up on a problem though as I was starting to finish all the books in English, soon enough I knew I would have to learn another language to be able to keep up with my obsessive reading. 

I wasn’t too worried about it though since I took to Yetish so quickly. I was basically fluent in it now, with my constant visits to the children who had not yet learned any English or Russian. 

I had found out the hard way that apparently those were the three main languages they knew. Since North was from Russia it was his native language and the one he spoke best in. So he usually spoke it to the Yetis without even thinking about it. It was common for the Yetis here to adapt and simply add another language into their vocabulary. 

I still helped around the workshop as much as I could, though with my relationship with Timothy growing everyday I was almost made into a permanent delivery person. We were both introverts who rarely spoke, unless we wanted to or needed to. 

I had found out that Timothy had the mouth of a sailor on him, and he took great delight in teaching me the curse words of Yetish. 

The chaos of the workshop now felt comfortable, instead of overwhelming as it once had been. Jack and I had been meeting at least once a week, when he had time. Apparently he mostly helped with all of the human’s adjustments and their training. He was adamant that I join the others, but I was just as stubborn as him and was still refusing. Besides I felt like I barely had time as it was with all my newfound duties with the yetis and my desire to learn. As we got to know more about each other I felt my curiosity burning even brighter about where he was from and how he came to be. 

I let myself refocus on the present as Donder gave an irritated head shake that I wasn’t brushing his coat enough. I huffed a laugh at him. 

“Don’t worry darling, you’ll still be gorgeous even with the dirt and snow in your fur.” I cooed at him. 

His answering glare was all the answer I needed to start brushing again. I loved spending my mornings with the deer. There was always something to be doing in the stables, whether they needed cleaning or the deer simply wanted attention. And give attention I did full heartedly! It was one of my favorite ways to start my mornings, to dote on the deer and make sure each had felt like they had enough love and cuddles to take on the day. Though Donder and I always seemed to have a special relationship since that first night of sleeping together. There was an unspoken agreement to us, and it seemed we spoke the same telepathic language. 

The more time I spent with the deer the more I looked around and saw that the stables needed some upgrades. The colors had worn away with time and the designs had faded and been marked off with the natural wear and tear of animals. With all the chaos of the workshop it was no surprise that there was something that fell to the wayside. 

I finished brushing Donder and put the brush in the metal bin pinned to the side. I walked under his antlers and went right around to his face petting his nose. 

“There, there all clean and ready to get dirty again.” I cooed at him putting my forehead to his for a brief second. 

It was obvious that some of my more friendly actions and affections the deer only tolerated, but I was quick to make sure that they knew they were loved. 

His facial fur was rough against my skin, but I didn’t mind it, if anything it grounded me to the present moment. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

I turned to see Jack Frost. 

I let a small smile come over me, “Hey Jack, looking for me?” 

He returned my smile tenfold, “Always!” 

I rolled my eyes at the playful banter, “Oh please you know I learned my lesson with the frostbite I got earlier, I won’t go out in blizzards.” 

I exited Donder’s stall as he replied, “You know most people don’t need to get frostbite before they learn not to go out in blizzards.” 

“Well most people aren’t as stubborn as I am.” 

“Or thick headed.” 

I then threw a brush at him for that, he laughed as he flew out of the way. 

“Well mister know-it-all where to?” I asked following him out of the stables into the crisp morning air. 

“There’s this little cliff I wanted to show you near here, it's great for sledding.” He said walking backwards and pointing with his thumb. 

I put my mask back on as I replied, “Lead the way.” 

I usually took my mask off in the stables since the animals didn’t like it when they couldn’t see who I was. Though I was slowly getting more comfortable without wearing it twenty-four-seven, I still never let the other humans see my face. 

Jack slowed down his usually flighty like pace to where my normal human legs could keep up. This was how it usually went whenever he wanted to do a ‘check-up’ on me. He would lead me somewhere or show me something, to where we knew we were alone, and then we would dive into more personal stuff. Though I wasn’t the only one talking most of the time as my natural curiosity drove me to ask many questions. 

“Hey Jack?” I called ask we walked side by side. 

“Yeah?” 

I paused thinking over if it was a good idea or not to ask it, I threw caution to the wind and asked, “How is the world doing right now?”

He paused and gave me a look, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean, like is the world fine, not like super fine obviously with everything, but the people that are alive are they okay? Like can they eat? Are they sick?” 

Jack looked at me for a moment before answering, “They’re fine, the people who ended up surviving this long is everyone who had a natural immune system to the sickness.” 

We both knew what ‘sickness’ we were talking about, yet saying the words again made it seem too real. I know when shit hit the fan we still weren’t sure what genetic or immune trait people seemed to have that just made them immune to the sickness. I feel like the downfall of humanity wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for the war that broke out in the middle of it all. 

It was weird to think back on it, cause in all the fantasy stories I had read before it made the apocalypse seem like an overnight thing. Whereas in actuality it was years of turmoil and death that did us in. The first wave and strand of the sickness seems like child's play now. I remember it was just after the second wave had died down that the war broke out. It wasn’t just one country also, wars seemed to be happening on the inside of each country. Then the third wave hit with a new strand and there weren’t enough people to try and find a vaccine, and people were dying by the thousands every day between the disease and the war. 

Even the Gen Z’s couldn’t rally their spirits and make enough memes to cover the depression of losing everybody you ever knew or loved. 

Everything that happened just made me hate humanity all the more. 

“We’re here.” Jack said, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I looked and saw he had taken me to a cliff, yes, but one with glacier pools and falls. I looked at him with a shocked expression before turning back and letting my awestruck expression show in favor of the beauty. It was cold, freezing even, but it was still amazing to see the water mist up as it hit the pool, and the crystal clear water that showed the glaciers below it and on the side. 

Jack and I had both found that we had an affinity with all things nature, so we usually met outside as long as a storm wasn’t brewing. Apparently Jack was able to negate some of those. 

The view we had though was absolutely gorgeous, it had steam coming from it, but I knew from common sense that that was because of how cold it was and not hot steam. 

I let myself fall on the crunchy snow feeling it break beneath me. Jack was much more graceful as he sat next to me and also enjoyed the view before breaking the comfortable silence. 

“So how are you?” He asked. 

“Good, Geraud still keeps me busy and running whenever I visit, though I think Phil and Shekila enjoy the break. They definitely have one wild child, though he’s very bright and just has so many ideas and thoughts that he cannot keep to himself. This week I also had to help out the paint department and started mixing some of their colors, it was pretty fun and mesmerizing. I had to stop myself from drinking the paint a few times just from how it looked.” I smiled to myself, not looking at Jack as I spoke. 

Jack was a bit thin lipped when he talked, “You know Joanna and Stephan are going to the city in India in a couple days.” 

My brows furrowed in confusion at the conversation change, “Yeah I had heard that there were some humans leaving to go out into the world again. I’m sure they’ll like being back out there, how long have they been here?” 

“ A little over two months, a bit longer than I thought they'd be here, but that’s what happens when you start a relationship here I guess.” 

I hummed my acknowledgment and felt that he was somehow trying to make this tie back to my situation. 

“When do you think you want to go back out into the world?” He then asked turning towards me. 

I kept my eyes forward as I answered, “Whenever you let me go back to my forest.” 

“Dammit Chris!” He then burst, it shocked me and I turned to look at him. Me and Jack were usually on good terms and on the same page, so it surprised me that he was angered by an answer he knew I would give. “Don’t you want to settle down?! Find someone nice?! Have some kids?! Become a part of something?!” 

I then turned away from him. This was a part of society I hated. I was expected to do things. I couldn’t just live how I want to live. Soon enough people would start asking questions. 

I remained calm as I answered, “I think at one point I did want that, but I haven’t felt any of those desires in so long. I don’t really need a mate and I already have a son, so I’m good in those departments. Also I thought I was adapting well to the Yeti community.” I then smiled at him trying to break the stiff atmosphere. 

He just looked at me with sadness, “You know there aren't anymore people in North America except for the city in Canada, that we could take you to. But that forest you were living in when we found you wasn’t close to them, you don’t have anything to return to.” 

“I have my son!” I said vehemently glaring him down, “He means more than you could ever know! And I will not abandon him!” 

Jack had already put two and two together about my son, it was a sore subject and he knew it. It was why we usually didn’t talk about what I was going to do after North’s Workshop, since we both knew how my life was gonna go. 

“I know.” He said with an acceptance that sounded far older than it should. 

We stared forward for a bit more when I chose to break the silence this time. 

“How’s Bunnymund by the way?” 

“...Good, why do you ask?” Jack looked at me confused. 

Shit! He still didn’t know that I knew about the two of them. There were so many times when I almost brought it up and just barged all my questions on him, but I wanted to wait until he told me first. Maybe a little pushing would be okay. 

“Well you know you two are close.” I stated with nonchalance.

He then went to nervous fidgeting, god he was terrible at lying, “Well you know we all have to be, you know to work together, you know for the guardian stuff, business that's important.” 

Well that was a lot of stuttering, “Yes but you two in particular seem to hang around each other more, besides it’s almost like it’s more trust and commitment.” 

Oooh I brought in the big ‘C’ word, what’ll you do now? 

“Well I knew Bunny before I met the other guardians, I met him back in 1868, Easter Sunday.” He then smiled at the memory and oh my god he’s adorable! Tell me your love story! 

Then he seemed to think for a second, “Wait how did you know his name was Bunnymund?” 

Shit was I not supposed to know that either!? I couldn’t keep my story straight! Then again when have I ever been straight. 

In my panic I picked up a bunch of snow and threw it in his face. I immediately regretted my action seeing his slack jawed expression. It quickly turned to mirth as he got up. 

“You really want to pick a snowball fight with winter?” He challenged. 

I then put on an easy mask, “Oh please there’s no fear there.” 

I felt the ice break apart on my face as it got into the creases of my eyes as they squeezed shut. I let out a yelp and immediately rubbed the snow away with my glove covered hands. 

“Cheater!” I got up and planned my counter attack. 

He was perched up on his staff as if that didn’t defy gravity, “Me? Cheat? Never!” 

I got a clump of snow to stick to together and threw it at him, which looked like it would have missed him, but it actually hit his staff just right to knock him off balance. 

He could have flown, but he fell for my amusement.

“How dare you!” He said in a deeper tone, though it was with a smile. 

I giggled and immediately started to run down the cliff the way we came. Jack had a way with making any situation fun, to make you feel joy no matter what mood you were originally in. Jack heard me laugh the most because of it. 

My laughter chased us through the frozen trees and pines, as we exchanged snowballs seeming to hit anything but each other. Usually Jack would have landed multiple hits on me, but I was learning how to dodge him. 

Whenever I had fun with Jack I felt lighter and free. His fun kept you in the present moment and nothing else, all I had to do was focus on not running into a tree and throw a snowball back every once in a while. 

We made it back to the workshop way too quickly in my opinion, and I was surprisingly breathless from the run. My mask seemed to make it difficult to breath, but with years of wearing it, it felt normal now. 

We were chuckling still as our laughter cooled when we got to the main part of the workshop on the higher floors. That’s when I noticed the atmosphere change, it was still. Which was extremely odd as nothing in North’s workshop was ever still. It wasn’t quiet, since there was still work being done on the lower levels, but the current main level there was no apparent activity. 

None of the other humans were running around, or even Yeti. Jack sensed it too as we made our way forward with caution. We got to the middle, where the globe resided, and still no movement. I was just about to ask Jack what was up when I heard a low murmur. 

It was someone speaking in a closed room, that much was obvious, but it wasn’t any of the voices I had heard before. It was so familiar too. 

Jack also seemed to have heard it and recognized it. 

“Hey let’s get you to your- Chris!” He yelled as I then raced down the hall towards the voice.

That voice. I knew that voice. At the same time I was certain I had never heard it before but I knew that voice. It felt like I was dreaming suddenly. Like reality wasn’t real. Some part of me was aware Jack was chasing after me and gaining, but I knew he wouldn’t catch me before I saw who owned that voice. 

I just needed to see. That was it I just needed to see. As I got closer it got louder and more clearer. I could tell it was speaking English with a British accent. So familiar. Almost like I had just heard it yesterday. But logically I knew I had never heard it in my life. Who? 

As soon as the door was within arm length I grasped the knob and threw it open. Had I been fully present I would have winced at the resounding bang I had made slamming it against the wall like that. 

Yet my eyes were fixated on a figure whose back was turned to me. I vaguely noted that the other four guardians had been sitting in chairs listening to the person in front of me. Though my entrance made them stand up in surprise and alarm. 

The figure who seemed to be cloaked in darkness did not jump at my loud entrance and kept their cool as they turned to face me. It was only as their silver golden eyes met mine that they widened in shock. I felt myself mirror their expression as I felt memories flood my mind. 

Dark nights. Dark closets. Fear. Yelling. Comfort. Crying. How? 

Before I could fully process the massive intel of my past a wave of dizziness overcame me. I looked at the floor, slowly hearing someone call me, and the floor was getting closer. My last thought was ‘huh that’s weird’.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PEDOPHILIA. RAPE. PHYSICAL ABUSE. MENTAL ABUSE. GAS LIGHTING. SEXUAL ABUSE. 
> 
> IF ANY OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU PLEASE SKIP AT LEAST HALF WAY DOWN THE CHAPTER OR READ THE END SUMMARY. I WILL PROVIDE AN END SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER AND IMPORTANT KEYS NOTES. DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU. THIS IS A VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER. IT EVEN TRIGGERED ME THE AUTHOR. DO NOT TAKE LIGHTLY.

Chapter 15 

I was hungry. Daddy and mommy were fighting again, so I didn’t go out of my room. If I went out there I might get yelled at and hurt again. I didn’t like pain. I looked around my bed to see if there was anything I could eat. All I found was some old mail. It tasted a bit weird and bland and I couldn’t eat the plastic part, but other than that it wasn’t that bad. I had to chew a bit before I could swallow. 

Once I had eaten all the mail I found around my room I listened to see if mommy and daddy were still fighting. I didn’t hear yelling anymore, it sounded like they were in their room. I slowly opened my door, stepping where I knew it was safe and not letting the wood creak underneath me. The back door was open, but it also had a screen door. That one creaked a lot, it always let mommy and daddy know that I was trying to leave the house. 

The front door was locked though and I wasn’t strong enough to unlock it yet. I walked through the hall down towards the back door, being as quiet as possible. I was almost there when I heard a sound from mommy and daddy’s room. 

It sounded like mommy was moaning again. That was good, that meant they wouldn’t hear me leave. I walked quicker out the door and opened the screen door quickly making sure it didn’t slam behind me. Getting over the fence was easy, we had a tree that I was able to climb and from there I could jump off the branch to the other side. 

I didn’t like staying in the house, especially when mommy and daddy started moaning in the room. It was gross and I knew what they were doing. I had seen it before. It was very gross and it hurt. 

I liked being out on my own though. It looked like the sun would be going down soon, so it wasn’t that hot. I was always barefoot when I left the house. The shoes I owned didn’t fit anyway and they had holes. I didn’t like wearing them. 

As I walked down the dirt road I saw the flowers on the side. They were my favorite flowers. The good ones were white on the outside and purple in the middle. Those ones tasted best. I could eat these all day. I bit one off the stem and enjoyed the almost fuzzy feeling in my mouth as I chewed and liked its sweetness. 

I would have to go back soon. Last time I went out an adult tattle tailed on me and took me home to my parents. Mommy put her cigarette out on me and said that if I was gonna act like trash, then I would be treated like trash. The owie still hurt and it was healing, but I wasn’t allowed to show anybody. Daddy said if I ever told anybody what happened to me or the owies I had that a place called CPS would take me. Then they would starve me and rape me my entire life, and then nobody would love me. 

Daddy and mommy were mean sometimes, but I knew they loved me, because they told me they would be the only two people who ever could. Because I was a bastard child, so I was lucky they chose to keep me. Sometimes we would sit down and watch a movie. Those were my favorite days. When I could sit against mommy or daddy and nothing bad would happen. No pain. No crying. 

I made it back to the back of my fence and got on the old wooden crate I used to climb back over. It hurt a bit when my hands caught me from falling over. We still had pokies in our yard. 

I walked through the door and went to quietly tip toe back to my room when my mommy came up to me stomping. The sound let me know I was in trouble. I felt my entire body freeze as I stared wide eyed at her angry expression. 

“Where were you?!” She asked. 

“O-outside.” I answered, hoping she would believe me. 

“Why haven’t you cleaned the kitchen?!” 

“I-i didn’t know.” I murmured. 

“DIDN’T KNOW! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING!!” 

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the house. Tears started going down my face. 

“Mommy! Mommy you didn-”

“I didn’t tell you! Oh so now I’m a liar am I?!”

I shook my head, which seemed to anger her more and she shook me. I was then thrown to the kitchen floor. 

“Now clean and stop telling lies you ungrateful brat!” She said and then stomped into the living room sitting next to daddy on the couch. 

The kitchen and living room were connected so I panicked and quickly got out the cleaning supplies from under the sink. My tears were irritating me cause I couldn’t see as well with them clouding my vision. 

Everything hurt, but I didn’t let myself focus on that. I just needed to clean and it would all be alright. The day went on as normal, I spent most of it outside, after my cleaning, and dug in the dirt. I peeled the twigs and the leaves that had already fallen. I knew I would start school soon, but mommy and daddy hadn’t told me when exactly. 

I went inside at dinner and did my best to be as invisible as possible. Mommy and daddy were great at dinner. They would smile and laugh, it was usually the best part of the day. I could feel their love for me most during that time, at least when they let me eat with them. 

Night came and I laid on my side staring at the door. Mommy said I had an overactive imagination and it was why I imagined things. The shadows always moved and made me see things. I didn’t pay attention to them though as I stared at the door and felt my fear rising. I knew I was sweating but I was cold. It felt weird, my pillow was soaked in sweat, but I couldn’t take my blanket off. It was protecting me for what was to come. 

I was frozen, this happened most nights, I freeze. I felt the chills going up and down my body. My breathing was slow and rapid, my body couldn’t find out if it was hot or cold. I had no pace, I only knew that the pain was coming and I was terrified. 

Finally after all the lights went out in the house, my door creaked open. My daddy stood in the doorway and I squeezed my eyes shut. I need to be asleep. I always need to be asleep. I was getting better at pretending, but daddy would sometimes try and wake me up and I would squeeze my eyes harder. 

I heard daddy walk over to my bed and start to pull the blanket off me. I wanted so badly to reach out and enclose it around my body, but I had done that before and it was even worse then. Daddy started moving my clothes and my body was frozen. I couldn’t move, I didn’t even know if I was breathing. 

When he removed my clothes enough he started crushing me and the pain happened between my legs. I hated this. I HATED THIS. 

He did this too much and it hurt so much. I had told mommy about it once and she said it was my fault. I was always on my best behavior so it wouldn’t happen, but it still happened most nights. I could never fall asleep until I passed out from exhaustion. 

The pain was so intense it was all I could focus on. Daddy grabbed my hand and tried to make me touch his chest, but I kept my fist curled up tight. If I was asleep then I wasn’t an active participant. 

I just needed to wait. It would end soon. It had to. 

I felt myself start bleeding down there as daddy got rougher. It hurt so bad. My face was wet with tears of pain, but I didn’t know when that happened. My skin was prickling. It felt weird. 

My heartbeat was in my head. Daddy stopped moving and I felt wetness. I heard him get off the bed and leave the door not closing the door behind him. I opened my eyes to look out the open doorway into the hallway. 

I forced myself to get up, grabbing a clothing item from the floor and wiping myself off. I then tiptoed to the door and shut it. When I was done I went back to bed staring at the door until exhaustion took me. 

I had started kindergarten a few weeks back and it was my favorite. The teachers were so nice, but I didn’t like how they would boss me around. Still they never hit me. I went home with a note attached to my chest once and when my mommy looked at it she told me to tell them I had fallen down. 

When I told my teacher that she looked concerned but let me return to my seat. The bad part of kindergarten was that they forced you to sit down and they would talk about nonsense. Sometimes they would put us in groups though and we would color and paint. Those were my favorite days. Whenever they would talk though I would just stare out the window. 

I had a backpack now and I always ate lunch at school. It was great, I also had other kids to talk to. They all seemed to be happy here too, so I knew everyone wanted to get away from their parents. Parents were mean, but they owned you so you had to listen to them. Teachers were mostly nice, but when they were mean you didn’t have to listen to them because they didn’t own you. Not like your parents. Which is why they would call you parents if they wanted you to do something stupid, so the people who owned you could make you. 

I didn’t want my mommy to be called though cause that happened once and she beat me when I got home. Though she told me to always wear clothes that covered the bruises cause it wasn’t polite to show them. 

When I went home I would put my backpack in my room and then go outside until dinner. My days were nicer now that I had school. Teachers were annoying sometimes, but one time I had a teacher hug me! It felt so nice! 

Nighttime was still the worst though. I hated going to bed. I wish the day lasted all the time. 

I was in bed again staring at the door as I did every night, when the shadows from my closet seemed to move even more. Which made me realize I forgot to close the closet. I usually closed it as I couldn’t sleep with open doors, though I figured I would close it after daddy came. 

I was afraid again. The prickling of my skin would not stop as the chills ran up and down my body. I then looked at the closet as my curiosity was peaked when I thought I saw someone. 

I did see someone! At first I thought daddy might have been hiding and now knew I was awake. My fear skyrocketed. Though when I looked for a second more, in frozen terror, I realized that this man was too thin to be daddy and taller, and he had yellow eyes. 

That wasn’t that weird, I know mommy and daddy get yellow eyes sometimes whenever they drink that nasty smelling stuff a lot. 

“Well aren’t you a delicious little thing.” He called out. 

I could see his form a bit better now as he walked out a bit. I was about to tell him how nice his voice sounded, but he needed to get out when my door creaked open. This seemed to startle the other man and he backed away into the shadows again, but I still saw his eyes. 

Daddy saw my awake eyes and I knew I was too late. 

“Ahh Tina, all ready for daddy to come check up on you.” My daddy said in his gross voice. I hated it. 

He walked towards my bed and pulled my blanket off. It was as he was taking my clothes off I felt my lower lip tremble uncontrollably. I searched for anything to save me from the pain, meeting yellow eyes that I had almost forgotten about.

They met mine and the whispered help was out before I could stop it. The pain across my cheek was searing and that tears flooded down my face as whimpers finally came bubbling out. 

“Help!? Help for you?! You loved this! You'll love this!” My daddy yelled at me. 

I wanted to shake my head no and deny it, but mommy and daddy always told me I asked for it and it was my fault. So obviously I had done something wrong. 

Before daddy could do anything else I saw a hand come out of the darkness and touch his back. Daddy started shaking and slowly got off the bed. I watched in fear and amazement as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

I then turned to see the hand belonged to the shadow man that had the yellow eyes. His lips were pressed in a thin line and he met my eyes again before turning back to the closet. I don’t know how but I knew he would leave if I didn’t speak up. 

“Wait! Please, please stay.” I begged, my tears not stopping at all. 

The yellow eyes looked back at me wide as he seemed to look me over. 

“I’ll be good!” I continued trying my hardest to make the shadow man stay, “I-I’ll be good, and you won’t have to, have to, do anything!” 

The tears on my face wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t see the shadow man clearly through it. He made me father stop though so that meant he was good though. I saw his figure slowly move towards my bed. I looked up and held up my chubby small hand. He slowly showed his thin fingers from behind his back and wrapped them around mine. I held on tightly knowing he could leave in a second if he wanted to. 

My tears slowly subsided and my sobs calmed. The shadow man stood by my bed the entire time and just watched me. He didn’t look angry though so I knew I was safe. I still felt afraid, but I always felt afraid at home so I simply let the fear be running up and down my body. 

“I’m, I’m Christine.” I told the shadow man. 

He just kept looking at me, I thought he knew he was supposed to say his name. 

I didn’t let it deter me, “What’s your name?” 

He watched me for a moment before he let his deep voice fill the room, “Pitch Black.” 

I then giggled, “Like the color?” 

He didn’t answer me, but I was happy enough that he was still holding my hand and hadn’t left me yet. His finger felt cool in my sweat covered palms. I felt myself relax even though the fear never left me. I knew that shadow man would watch the door and I let my eyes slip closed. 

When I woke up in the morning he was gone, but I checked between my legs and there was no blood so I knew it wasn’t a dream. I looked at my small hand as if it would tell me where he went. 

I forgot about it when I went to school though and let myself fall into the dream of not having to deal with parents or a house. When I went home though it was more of the same, though mommy shoved me and I fell into the coffee table and got bruised on my forehead. Mommy told me I should be more careful and I was very clumsy. 

When I went to bed I felt the usual fear come over me and I went to watch the door. I looked over and saw someone had closed my closet. I gathered all of my strength and held my fist up to my chest as I tiptoed out of bed to open the closet doors. 

“What are you doing up?!” Mommy yelled into the room. 

I turned to see her in my doorway, her shadow filtered into the room as she blocked the hallway light. My fear shot up and I froze not knowing how to explain to her that I needed my closet to be opened. 

“GET IN BED!” 

I ran across the room as fast as I could and threw myself under the blanket, breathing deeply and hoping she would go away. When I didn’t hear her coming across the room I lifted the blanket up just a tiny bit to see if she was still there. She wasn’t, but she turned off the hallway light making everything seem dark. It was dark like under my blanket so I let myself peek my head out. 

The dark usually scared me cause I knew that daddy would come, but today I felt a bit excited that maybe the shadow man would come. I know he told me his name, but I can’t remember it. 

I let my head out, it got too sweaty under the blanket, and watched the door and waited for daddy to come. Though I wanted shadow man to come, that might have been a one time thing. I heard my daddy’s footsteps and squeezed my eyes shut. My body was shaking today, sometimes it wasn’t this bad, but today my fear was even worse. I wish I didn’t feel like this. I wish I felt nothing at all sometimes, then it would make this so much easier. 

Daddy started to remove my blanket when I felt him stop. A dry coldness seemed to enter the room and I opened my eyes to see shadow man’s hand on daddy’s shoulder guiding him out of the room. 

When daddy left and shadow man closed the door he turned and looked at me. I removed my right arm from the blanket and slowly raised it in the air with an open palm. Shadow man looked for a second more before deciding to walk forward and allow my tiny fingers to wrap around his slim ones. His hands felt cold to mine, but I was still sweating a lot and I could feel my heart still beating out of my chest with fear. 

I didn’t really know who shadow man was, but so far all he did was good so I felt comfort with his presence. I so badly wanted to believe that he wouldn’t hurt me. But so many adults did. 

“What’d you do to daddy?” I asked him breaking the silence. 

His yellow eyes met mine and it was the first time I noticed that they seemed to glow. 

“I simply made his fear known, he won’t come back in your room tonight.” 

“Will he come tomorrow?” I asked with a quiver in my voice. 

Shadow man stared at me, “Does he come every night?”

“Daddy comes most, most nights. But, but its when I’m-m bad.” I told him squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the rejection of him knowing I’m a bad child. 

“What do you do that’s bad?” 

I felt some of my muscles relax when he didn’t immediately reject me, “I, I don’t know, but, but mommy says that if I’m, I’m good then, then nothing bad will, will happen to me.” 

I looked up to see shadow man’s eyes narrowed and looked away squeezing his hand trying to make sure he didn’t leave. 

I felt him move his other hand to my forehead pressing against my bruise. 

“How did this happen?” 

I didn’t know what to say. Mommy told me that I should tell the teachers that I was clumsy and fell all the time. Which was true I had fallen and gotten it, but mommy had also pushed me. Though mommy did say that that was my fault and I needed to be more careful. But this shadow man wasn’t a teacher, so could I tell him what I think happened or will I be called a liar again. 

His yellow eyes watched my patiently waiting for me to answer him, but I knew I already took too much time. He was going to start yelling soon. I felt myself start to shake and my eyes pricked with barely there tears. 

His hand squeezed mine, “Christine.”

I looked up shocked, he remembered my name! Not even teachers did that! 

“I fell.” I answered giving him the normal answer that I gave everyone. 

He nodded once, “Get some sleep.” 

I let myself smile up at him happy that he wasn’t angry, “Okay!” 

Sleeping had never been easier. 

The next night when I went to my room to go to bed I opened my closet to make sure that he would be able to come again. Though as I slid the door open he was already there and winced at the light of the room. I hurried to the light switch and turned it off, letting myself walk back over to him in the darkness, having remembered the layout of my room. 

“Shadow man! You came!” 

I then took him hand guiding him out of the darkness of the closet and into the darkness of my room. All reservations about unwanted contact left my mind and I had deemed him a friend in the past two days. 

I dragged him over to my dresser. 

“This is a rock I found outside, I digged it up out of the dirt. And this is a leaf I found, it was the greenest leaf I found, aww but now it's brown.” I frowned at the brown leaf, I had really wanted to show him a green one, “But this rock is sparkly on the inside I smashed it open with another rock.” As I showed him each of my treasures that I had found outside I gave them to him. He held them until I gave him the next one and then set the last one down on the dresser. 

This went on until I heard my mother's voice yell throughout the house, “Christine! Are you in bed?!” 

I felt a bolt of fear course through me and I forgot about shadow man, running on the pads of my feet to my bed. Diving under the covers, forcing myself to breathe slowly, regardless of how much my heart protested and threw my head back with my eyes closed mouth open to make it look like I was asleep. Just in time as the light from the hallway filtered in my room, I could tell because of the redness instead of blackness through my eyelids. 

I heard a scoff and then the hallway light was turned off and her retreating footsteps were heard. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, allowing myself to take some deep breaths to calm myself down, my hands clenched at my chest. I then looked up and met yellow eyes and remembered about shadow man. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I had to, I didn’t know-”

“It’s fine.” He interrupted, it was rude to interrupt, mommy and daddy always hit me when I did it, but I was happy that he did. 

“Is she always like that?” He then asked coming around the bed. 

“Sometimes, mommy just gets stressed. And she forgets to take her happy pills. Did, did you know that I might have to take happy pills when I’m older. Stephanie told me that her mommy takes happy pills because her grandma takes happy pills, so she’ll take happy pills when she grows up. But I know that if I take happy pills when I grow up I won’t forget. I don’t want to be angry like mommy.” I explained. 

He sat down on the side of the bed and his fingers touched my forehead again. 

“Do you have any other injuries?” He asked. 

I giggled, “Do you mean owies?”

He let out a sigh, but he was smiling, “Yes I mean owies, do you have any others?”

“Yep!” I chirped out, immediately taking off my shirt and pants. Most of my owies were everywhere else since mommy didn’t want others to see them. 

I then started showing him the owies on my thighs and on my upper arms and shoulders, “This one I got when mommy was cooking and I interrupted her.” explained showing him the cut that was still healing, “This one I got when I tried to talk to mommy when she was smoking.” I said showing him the circular owie on my shoulder, though there were a lot others there that looked the same, “And this one daddy gave me when I tried to push him off me one time, he didn’t mean it though, he was just wearing a ring.” I explained, daddy's ring had cut my stomach when he hit me there. I should have just pretended to be asleep like all the other times. 

I went to explain the next owie when shadow man’s fingers touched my shoulders. I looked at him to see his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed together. He looked sad but also angry. I froze in fear and let him touch me as I didn’t want to make him any more angry. 

But he didn’t hurt me. His fingers barely traced all the owies that covered my shoulders and arms, slowly going down to my stomach and straight to my legs. I was happy he didn’t touch between my legs though. It hurt when daddy did that. Sometimes when daddy helped me get dressed to make sure that the pants were on right he had to use his fingers to shove it up there. Also he had to hold me there when he gave me piggy backs. It wasn’t always bad though, sometimes he didn’t touch me there, it’s just when he did it hurt. 

Shadow man kept his fingers touching my owies until he was done, then he put his hands on my shoulders and his head dropped as a sigh left him. 

“How old are you?” He asked. 

“I’m four and a half!” I said, happy he asked, “I’ll turn five in a few months!” 

His hands on my shoulders seemed to tense when I gave him my answer. 

“Do you have any Aunts or Uncles? Maybe even grandparents?” He then asked, his yellow eyes raised to meet mine. 

I then giggled at his silly question, “What are those?” 

I hadn’t heard of those before, everyone only had a mommy and a daddy, I hadn’t learned of anyone having anything else. 

He looked at me for a moment longer and I met his eyes. He had really pretty eyes, I never met anyone who’s eyes glowed like that, and if you looked closer it looked like there was also gray in there. 

“How often does your dad…”

I then thought I might know what he was asking, “How much does daddy visited me?”

He then nodded with his lips in a thin line. 

“Daddy comes and checked up on me almost most nights, but he does sometimes not come.” I answered trying to remember the last time he didn’t come without the shadow man. 

Shadow man then looked like he was thinking and I felt cold.

“Can I put my PJs back on?” I asked, when he nodded his head I quickly redressed myself, though I got both legs stuck in one pant leg for a second. Shadow man was nice and held up the pants for me so I could get both legs through them. 

I then yawned and thought now would be a good time to get some sleep. I moved over to one side of the bed and got back under the covers. When I was comfortable I looked back into shadow man’s eyes and held my hand out. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and no nightmares or dreams that night. 

“Pic! Pic!” I whisper screamed in the darkness of my room since I had shut the window blinds and closed my door with the lights off. 

“It’s Pitch.” Said the shadow man appearing in my open closet door. 

I giggled and threw myself into his legs wrapping my hands around him, “That’s what I said Pic!” 

He sighed and I felt his hand run through my mess of hair. I had just gotten back from school and still had my backpack on. Mommy and daddy were asleep on the couch today so I was able to make my room darker sooner than normal. Shadow man and I had been friends for months now. 

“Can we go to your house?!” I asked with excitement, smiling at shadow man. 

He looked off to the side, “Well…”

I then smacked his thigh, “You promised that if I got an A I could go to your house!” I demanded. 

“Did you get an A?” He asked. 

I had never tore off my backpack sooner, I got out my folder and took out my math test. There was a hundred adding and subtracting questions and I had got ninety three of them right. 

I thrusted it up at shadow man and he took the paper and looked it over. 

He then looked over the paper and met my eyes, “Okay you can come to my house, but it’s pretty cold.” He warned. 

I shook my head, “It’s okay! I’ll bring mine coat!” 

I grabbed my old brown coat from my hanger in the closet and wrapped it around myself. I made grabby hands at shadow man and waited for him to bend down and pick me up. Once I was settled on his hip I felt the wind start swirling around us and my heart sped up. It was always scary but fun. It felt like you were falling but also not moving at all, almost like floating, though the hair smacking me in the face made it chaotic. 

Just a second later we were surrounded by natural rock. Though it was smooth on all sides and deliberately carved out. And it was huge!

I jumped out of shadow man’s arms and ran forward to try and look over the bridge we seemed to be on. 

“It’s huge!” I exclaimed turning towards shadow man with my arms outstretched to show my point. 

He smiled at me, “I am a big guy.”

I then scoffed, “You’re not big, you’re skinny.” I turned back and looked over the railing and seeing that there seemed to be no floor as the darkness just kept going down. 

“It’s bigger than my whole house!” 

Shadow man came up behind me and took me away from the edge, “That it is.” 

He held out his hand for me to take and I wrapped my much smaller hand around three of his thin fingers. He started guiding me in the darkness. My night vision had gotten much better since I started spending all my time in the dark with him so I could see most of the walls and twists and turns in his home. I thought his home was cool since he had stairs on his roof! He also had stairs and bridges that led to nowhere! 

I took it all in as he guided me through the darkness. The dark now made me feel calm and safe. It reminded me of shadow man and how he always protected me and would hold me nice and safe. His home was a bit cold, but not any colder than he was. I was used to the temperature soon. 

We looked to be going lower and when I looked again we were in his kitchen. 

“What’s that?” I asked pointing to the fridge like structure. 

“That is an ice box. It’s before your time.” He answered letting go of my hand and walking towards the stone cabinets and ice box. 

“Before my time?” I asked. 

“It means it happened before you were born.” He got out an apple and a go-gurt setting them in front of me. 

“What else happened before I was born?” I asked, taking the apple with glee. I never got fresh fruit. 

He chuckled, “A lot my dear, now eat. I want to go over what you got wrong on your math test and see if we can’t figure out why you got it wrong.” 

“Oka.” I said with a mouth full of apple. 

Afternoons with shadow man were always nice. He would feed me and teach me things. Also sometimes I would be allowed to fall asleep on him and I would wake up in my bed alone. But I never had pain from daddy anymore! I also didn’t feel as hungry as often and some of my owies were able to heal. Shadow man had a lotion he would put on them to make them smoother and heal faster he said. 

When we were going through my homework together I turned to shadow man with a question. 

“Hey Pic?” 

“It’s Pitch, and what is it?” he asked, turning to look at me from his seat at the table. 

“Will you teach me?” 

His brows furrowed, “I already am teaching you.” He said gesturing to the homework we were working on. 

I sighed, “No, not that. Will you teach me how to travel?” 

“How to… Travel?” 

“Yeah!” I said jumping in my seat, “Like through closets and under beds! Like you!” I pointed at him nearly poking him in the nose. 

He put his hand over my finger lowering my pointer finger and sighed closing his eyes. 

“I don’t think you can do that my dear.” 

“Why?” I whined. 

He opened his eyes and looked at me, “You would have to be apart of the darkness.”

“Okay.” I agreed. 

He did a comical double take, “Okay?!” 

“Yep! I like the dark! It’s safe and calms me. You can hide in the dark, which makes you safe, and you can do anything you want to in the dark. Like dance!” I said brightly smiling at him. 

He sighed again but this time it was with a smile, “Maybe when you're older, right now I need you worrying about getting this paperwork done.” 

I slouched in my seat, “I hate school.” 

He rubbed my back, “I know dear.” 

Me and Shadow man had been friends now for about two years, I was just starting second grade and I was determined to figure out if everyone else also had a shadow man. I asked Pitch once why we saw each other almost every day, there were very few days I would not see Pitch, and he said he was helping me. He did not see any reason to expound on that though! No matter how much I asked! 

I walked into class with a fierce determination in my eyes. 

“Mrs. Mundun.” I greeted my homeroom teacher. 

“Yes, please take your seat Christine, class is about to start.” 

I grabbed my backpack straps with a white knuckled grip of nervousness. 

“I have a question.” 

She looked at me with a tired stare, “Yes what is it?” 

“What’s a person that takes care of you?” I rushed out in one breath. 

She looked at me for a second, “...Your parents?”

I shook my head, “Not Mom and Dad, but someone else who feeds you and cuddles you and gives you nice clothes and helps you.” 

She looked at me, her brows scrunching in confusion. 

“Another adult, that’s a guy!” I explained. 

“Are you trying to say you have a father figure?” She then asked. 

“Father figure?” 

“Yes a father figure is someone who takes on the role of your Dad.” She explained right as the last bell rang, “Now take your seat class is starting.” 

I rushed off to my table with the other kids and thought over her words. 

After school I raced home, not waiting for the bus, eager to confront Pitch about him being my father figure. It would be nice to actually give a name to our relationship. I had been content for the past few years to just let it sit, grateful someone was caring for me. With Pitch though I knew I was starting to grow selfish as I would ask him for things and he would give them to me. Without cause! I didn’t even have to do anything for it! He would just give me things!

It was confusing when I had to do something to get everything else in life. 

I rushed through the front door, which was my first mistake, as it then banged on the wall it hit. 

“Excuse me do you own this house?!” I heard my mother shriek out. 

I stiffened on the spot feeling my bones freeze up trying to become invisible. 

I quickly shut the door, doing my best to be gentle with it. 

“You haven’t answered me!” She then said rounding the corner from the kitchen. 

I saw her angered expression. I had hoped she would be busy or sleeping when I got home since Dad had started taking more hours and she seemed more irritable. 

“S-sorry.” I muttered scared to speak up. 

“You will be.” She stomped forward grabbing my arm and dragging me from the front door. 

“M-mommy you’re hurting me!” I cried out as my feet dragged and tears ran down my face.

“Stop lying.” She said as she dragged me further. She then threw me towards the dining area and my head hit against the corner of the table. It made my vision suddenly spotty with blackness and whiteness that flashed everywhere. I went to raise a hand to my head before it was caught. 

“Look at what you did! Now you’ll have a bruise and everyone will think I’m hurting you!” My mother complained, “You’re such an inconvenience! Always causing trouble. Clean yourself up. Then I want the dishes done.” 

She then left the room and I watched her go in a dazed like state. It took a few minutes for me to regain my bearing. Once I did I grabbed a chair and slid it over to where the sink was slowly. I was as quiet as possible since I didn’t want Mommy to come see me again. 

My shirt got a bit soaked and that was when I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my backpack. Thankfully I was only caring around my binders and nothing that could break easily. 

I slowly put everything in the dishwasher before starting it up and then put the chair back where it belonged. I walked past my mother’s room and heard her on the phone. I went on my tip toes trying to be quiet, quick to go into my closet and shut the door. It was a much quicker way to get the area dark for travel. 

I still wasn’t allowed to travel through shadows on my own, but Pitch usually kept a few shadows of his own in my closet that were always ready to take me to him. I greeted them the same way I did everyday, holding my hand out and coaxing them onto my skin. They always seemed hesitant, but once I showed no harm they would wrap themselves around me with a slick cold wetness. 

It had an oily feel to it, but I was used to it and it actually calmed me now that I knew that I would see Pitch soon. I always felt afraid when they climbed onto my skin, but I knew they wouldn’t hurt me, and fear was a constant in my life. So I hadn’t even realized it at first until I would go from calm to fearful. 

Once Pitch had explained it I knew I could be afraid and do it anyway. 

My hair started smacking me in the face as I felt the fall in the shadows begin. The air seemed to bite right through your skin making you feel invisible and weightless. Stone solidified beneath my feet and I felt the shadows drip off of my skin. 

They disappeared into the darkness like they did everyday and I still shouted my thank you after them. Now to find Pitch. 

I remember my first time coming here, it had seemed so big and infinite, but now I had grown used to its size and knew my way around. Each shadow you could walk through and it would lead you to another shadow in another area. If you didn’t know which shadow went where you could get very lost very quickly. 

I walked through the one on the side appearing in the hallway with no light, feeling the fear and walking forward anyway. I then appeared near the stairs that at first glance went up, but once you started walking they led down. Through the shadow on the left, which led you right into the dining area. Once you walked through the shadows behind the head chair, which looked like it would lead you to a wall, you would then enter the living room. Turn right and then jump up letting gravity switch by itself as you take the stairs up, which would technically be down if you were right side up. Then duck down and roll backwards and you would find yourself in the kitchen. 

Which is where I usually found Pitch and today was no different. 

“Pitch!” I exclaimed, running towards him. 

He turned around right in time to catch me as I threw myself into his arms. He looked thin, but I knew he was strong since I once saw him crack a huge stone in half. He was scary when he was angry. I loved it when he hugged me though, it was a strong embrace at first which gradually got looser until he let go completely. 

He let me slide down his legs as he put me back down. 

“How was-” He stopped and brought a hand to my forehead, “What’s this?!” 

Oh yeah I had forgotten I had gotten hurt. 

“Just an owie.” I said waving it off. 

He picked me up from under my arms and turned me to sit on the kitchen counter. He got out the bandages he kept in the drawer near the oven and went about cleaning my wound and bandaging me up. I loved it when he did this. He always had a calm look in his eyes that held concentration. It made me feel loved as he would brush my hair away from my face and take delicate care of me, as if I wasn’t strong. 

As he finished up he looked me in the eye again with the look that meant seriousness and no arguments. 

“Now what happened?” His voice had that same deadliness to it as always, but it was more severe when he brought it out like this. 

I sighed, “Mom-”

“Katy yes.” He interrupted, he hated it when I called her mommy. He never said it, but I could tell. 

“She was mad that I opened the door too roughly and it slammed against the wall. So she took me to the kitchen and made me do some chores, but she didn’t realize she was too rough again. It’s okay. I barely hit the table. And I didn’t bleed that much! It’s fine! It was probably my fault anyway.” I explained away. 

Pitch then grabbed both of my hands stopping my rant, “Look at me, my child.” I met his intense golden gaze that had silver lines in it this close, “This is not your fault. It will never be your fault. I don’t want to hear what she told you.” He said quickly when it looked like I would jump to my mother's defense, “You should not have to go through this pain. It is not your fault when they hurt you.” He said then referencing both of my parents. 

I felt tears prick my eyes, “Promise?” I asked with just a bit of a waver. 

“Always.” He then gave me a firm long hug knowing it was my favorite. 

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment before I asked the question that had been burning the back of my throat. 

“Hey Pitch?”

“Yes, dear?” He broke it off to look me in the eyes. 

“Are you my Father Figure?” 

His eyes widened more than anything I had ever seen and it looked like he was about to deny it so I explained my reasoning. 

“Because Mrs. Mundun said that with you feeding me and giving my clothes and helping me with my homework that that made you my father figure. But you don’t act like Dad!” I said quickly worried he would think I was saying he acted like Dad, “You’re nice, and patients and you don’t act at all like Daddy or Mommy. Which is why I was confused, but, but I would, y’know, like it if you were, well y’know, my father.” I said not meeting his eyes. 

It was quiet in the darkness of the kitchen, which would usually calm me, but I felt nervous. I probably angered him. He probably didn’t want that relation with me. He’s gonna take me home and never see me again. 

“Christine.” He said, it was in his calm strict voice that left no room for argument. 

I gulped and looked him in his eyes. 

“Everyday you see me and come into the shadows of your own violation is a feat that I never thought would be possible for you. You astound me with every step you take forward, with the parents you were given and the environment you were born into. You press forward and are always honest with what you want and who you are. I would be honored to be your father, and in return you my daughter.” 

I was smiling and even though Pitch wasn’t I could still see he was happy. He wanted me to be his daughter! That was more than I ever thought possible. 

He then let out a sigh with a half smile on his face, “Your belief in me child is overwhelming. You have no idea what you’re even doing.” 

I then felt a nervous flutter in my stomach, “Does that mean I can call you father now?” 

His face softened at me, “Whenever you want, child.” His face then went a bit more serious, “I should warn you though I do have another daughter and-” 

“I have a sister!” I burst out, “I’ve never had a sibling before!” I felt my happiness rise at the thought of another person to love, “What’s she like!?”

“She…” he seemed to think it over for a second, “She does not feel the same way that you do towards me. I wasn’t the best father to her and she was very hurt. She still holds those hurt feelings towards me and I am not sure if she will ever fully heal.” 

I thought it over, “Welp, it's my job to help her now.” I said with determination. 

“...What?” Pitch replied, giving me a quizzical look. 

“Well I’m her younger sister now and she needs help. So I’ll help her.” I said crossing my arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Pitch huffed, “Child I don’t think that will work, and also I do not want you taking on my problems, you just need to worry about yourself.” 

I huffed irritated, “What about ohana?” 

Pitch sighed, he should have known I would bring it up, we watched the movie together after all. 

“This is different.” 

“This is family.” I said with the same determined expression. 

Pitch then scowled at me and I couldn’t help the curl of fear in my chest, “I want you to focus on yourself and your school work. Understand?” 

I sighed, “Yes father.” I then felt a sadness in me and I knew what I wanted though I was afraid to ask, “Hey Pitch, can I stay here tonight?” 

He looked at me for a second with those golden silver eyes and I waited for the answer. He was usually hesitant to let me stay the night in case daddy and mommy found out I was gone, but I hated sleeping in that bed and in that room. I would much rather stay the night here at home. 

“Yes, you can stay, but I don’t want to hear anymore complaining and you are to do your homework immediately.” He said. 

I was happy with his answer and put on an exasperated expression, “I hate homework.” 

He picked me up under my arms and carried me to our stone table, “I know child.” 

The rest of the day went normal and father made my favorite. Chicken Alfredo, without the broccoli, and I ate it slurping up the noodles and covering my face in the sauce, father complained even though he helped me clean my face. 

After that we started watching the princesses diaries until I felt my head start to drop, my neck muscles were ungrateful traitors. 

“Looks like it’s bedtime.” Pitch sing sang. 

“I’m noeven tired.” I said, trying to wave my father’s arms off as he picked me up. 

The gentle sway of his hips as he walked lulled me even further to sleep. As we passed the shadows I watched as some transformed into my fears and tried to scare me before bed. I sometimes had nightmares when I slept at home, but it was a small price for comfort and safety. 

Pitch entered my room and the fluorescent green lights lit up the room. They were made of some rock and plant material, but I always forgot the names. My room had no door to enter or exit the only way to leave and enter was through the shadows. Which is how I wanted it to be. I hated doors. I hated having to watch them at all times keeping them in the corner of my eye. Now there was no one except Pitch and myself who could enter. That was the way I liked it. 

Pitch laid me down in my circle bed. I had a big mattress that was in a huge circle in the middle of the room. I had multiple blankets and pillows that covered the whole thing and I always curled up in the middle. I would joke with father that it was my nest of comfort. I knew he spoiled me, the walls of the room were covered in toys he had gotten me and stuffed animals that I had looked twice at. This was my room. This was my home. 

I was now in fifth grade and ten years old. I had learned over the years that telling people that my father was the boogieman was not the way to popularity. I had always been bullied because of my bruises and who my family was, so it didn’t really change much. Besides everyday I had a loving home to go to and I didn’t have to worry about my bio parents finding out about it. They had already caught me missing a few times, but they seemed to care less and less as time went on. Most days now I would find the closest shadow and fall into it going home. My father had finally taught me how to shadow travel, though I only knew how to travel home through it and nowhere else. 

It sucked a bit, but he promised me that when I got older he would teach me all of his tricks. I was actually learning still, I was now able to induce fear in others with just a look. My father hadn’t taught it to me, but I had picked it up. I got to watch him a few times scare lesser spirits into submission. It was always so thrilling, the amount of fear that would fill the room and the way the spirit would know they were trapped. Though I wasn’t supposed to see those moments it was always interesting to watch my father at work. He showed such a different side to everyone else than to me. Who he was always kind, loving, and patient with. 

I knew I was gonna hit puberty soon and I was not a fan of that, though father promised he would help me get through it, and he never broke his promise. It was also really good cause I seemed to grow out of my bio dads taste. That fat bastard was a piece of shit and it was nice to see that he was looking at me less and less and no longer felt the need to try and come into my room at night. Though he hadn’t touched me since my father first entered my life those moments were seared into my brain. 

I had asked father why I couldn’t just live with him in the spirit world and for him to take me away from the humans. He explained that he still had too many enemies and if he did take me it would draw the attention of a certain group that would be sure to take me away. So for now our relation was a secret, but I knew when I was an adult I would leave this wretched human world and enter the world of spirits. 

After all, father did call me his shadow princess. He was teaching me how to act and walk in formal dresses that he made for me with the shadows. The shadows were used to my presence as I was used to them and interacting with them now was easy. I could have them cover my body to make me invisible and command them forward. Though father was learning how to make shadows and nightmares and I did not know how to do that. 

It was an interesting process though and I looked forward to the day when my father would be successful. After all, I just wanted to see him as happy as he makes me. 

My father never spoke of his older daughter, my sister, unless he was feeling nostalgic. Now that I was older I was able to tell that something horrible must have happened between them, but I had no idea what. I still wished to meet her. I had asked one time if she knew of me. Father confirmed that she was aware of who I was and who I was to him and her. Though she had apparently decided not to involve herself. It hurt to learn that. I had experienced rejection many times, but I always had hope of acceptance. 

The final bell finally rang and I was quick to grab my shit and stuff it in my backpack before racing out in the halls. I saw the science teacher scowling at me and knew that he’d had to catch me if he wanted to stop me. 

I was a rule breaker through and through. It probably had something to do with my father being the embodiment of fear and King of Nightmares, but I didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Though he was irritated at my recent take to cursing, telling me it was low class and uneducated. To which I responded the only way he would stop me was ripping it out of my cold dead mouth. He thinks I was being a touch over dramatic, but really who did he think I got that from. 

There was an abandoned house right across from the school, the window on the side was broken, by yours truly. I used it daily now to climb into the darkness and shadow travel home. I had only been caught once, and that was by some teacher who thought they were going to keep me from a life full of trouble. I knew better than to trust adults, they were always after their own gain. 

I went to the deepest corner of the old room that was covered in dust and allowed the shadows to fall over my body. My hair whipped around my face as I fell through the darkness. I let out a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling and let my eyes close knowing I wouldn’t be able to see anything anyways. Though my night vision was getting better it was nowhere as near as perfect as my father’s. 

Once I felt the solid stone beneath my feet I made sure to travel to my room real quick to drop off my backpack and shoes. My father had tripped over them more than once out in the hallways and was quick to ground me if I left them out again. 

My room over the years had changed, everything was still in the hue of luminescent green though most of my toys were now gone. I had explained to my father that I was much too old for those things, though I had thrown a fit when he tried to take the stuffed animals. Those were my babies and I wasn’t about to let them go. 

Once I felt the cool stone beneath my feet, I shadow traveled back out to the kitchen to get a snack to eat. Our ice box always had food available. I could shadow travel within the home, just not out of it unless it was to get here or go back. I suspected my father had something to do with that, though he denied it every time I asked. 

Now that I thought about it, it seemed pretty quiet. With my father making nightmares and gaining allegiance the house seemed to be bustling with noise, even if I couldn’t see the creatures in the darkness. But there was a stillness there that there wasn’t before. 

I was quick to grab the dagger that was under the counter. Father had taught me some self defense skills with it, in case anyone broke in or tried to hurt me again. He had just recently started showing me how to use a sword, claiming it was better to know the original arts. 

I stayed on the pads of my feet moving quickly through the darkness to try and find what was wrong. I traveled all the way down to the dungeon before I heard any sound. The dungeon was a weird place with lots of hanging cages that gave me anxiety just to think about. There was even a globe that showed lights of all the kids that believed in the supernatural. 

That was when I saw it was my father making the noise, walking around the globe in a circle muttering to himself. 

“Father?” I let my voice echo just enough to reach him, “What’s wrong?” 

He looked up when he heard me and seemed to fly over to me in less than a second. 

“My child. You haven’t been hurt have you?” He said circling me in his arms before looking down at me. 

“No.” I shook my head, “What’s happening? Where is everything?” 

He looked away, “I told them to leave to give me time to think.” 

“What happened?” I repeated firmer, needing an answer with how my anxiety was rising. 

“I-” He cut himself off before continuing, “The spirit world knows about you.” He said vaguely. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused. 

“Somehow it's gotten out that I have a second daughter and-” He took a deep breath, “And now that my enemies know about you I have a few that have started a hunt looking for you.” 

“Why?” I asked. 

He then met my eyes and I could feel the worry in them, “To hurt you, to hurt me.” 

I nodded, “Hurt people hurt people. What do I need to do?” 

He looked at me shocked then, “Nothing, this isn’t your fight.”

I squared my shoulders, “It is my fight if they are coming for me.”

He shook his head, “Because of what I did they are coming for you. I’m not as powerful as I once was, your belief has helped, but I’m going to need a huge show of power. It’s dangerous and I won’t involve you in it.”

I understood he was trying to protect me but this was wrong and stupid. What was all my training for if I wasn’t allowed to use it. 

“You won’t have a choice.” I said confidently, “They were always bound to figure out who I am and who I am to you. They don’t know my name or face yet, but they will. It’s only a matter of time.” 

I saw him narrow his eyes, thankfully not in my direction, but he knew what I was saying was true. 

“You cannot stop me from fighting.” I then said. 

It was with that he turned to me so quickly I didn’t have time to take a step back. His golden sliver eyes burning into mine as I felt the fear like a shock of electricity run through my body. Freezing me in place into his stare as he induced the fear in me. 

“You will not fight. You will not involve yourself. You will stay hidden and safe.” 

I felt his words like hot metal slice through my frozen bones taking root in my core. He forgot that I was raised by him though. That I had a tolerance and a will to fight like no other. 

“How can I stay hidden and safe when I am by your side every day of my life. You will not be able to stop them from coming. I will be here and I will be forced to defend myself. You don’t have a choice. I don’t have a choice.” It felt like bile and acid rising from my throat to speak the words but I knew they needed to be said. 

He reared back as if slapped and I saw my words sinking in, him realizing that I was right. When they came and I was here by his side I would have to fight. They was no other way around it, though I felt his face light up and fall all in the same moment. 

“You are right.” He nodded, “You do not have a choice, but I, I do.” 

He then looked at me and I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

“It will be like you never knew me. Like we never met. It will be like your brain blocked the memories of your childhood for your own sanity. It will force you into the human world. This is probably the most selfless thing I have ever done, but it will keep you hidden and safe and they will never learn your name or face.” 

I was stuck for a moment trying to figure out what he meant but when I did I saw a deep sorrow in his eyes that was reflected in mine. 

I rushed forward grabbing onto his cloak, “No! No father! Please no! I’ll be safe! We can- We can!” I was pleading with him but I saw him shake his head and close his eyes, his hand drawing near my head. I fell to my knees to stop him from touching me. A touch I would usually welcome with warmth, but now I was fearful of knowing what it would do. The tears in my eyes fell over the edge and I felt a sob ripping its way through me, “No! No! You’re all I have! You’re my father! My Dad! You can’t leave me! Don’t leave me! Please! Please father!” I cried clinging on to the desperate hope that he would change his mind. I had my arms wrapped around his legs as my eyes soaked the bottom of his cloak. 

“My child.” I heard him say in a soothing voice that was one step away from breaking, “This is the only way to keep you safe. All I want is for you to grow safe and healthy. This is not goodbye. But merely a step away from each other to see each other another day. I will come back to you. After I have reminded everyone of who I am.” 

I shook my head, “I don’t want to take a step- step away from you! Please don’t leave! Don’t make me forget! I don’t want to forget! I don’t want to forget! I love you father! Let me stay with you!” I was full on sobbing and I had hiccups coming between my words. 

I then felt my father bend down to wrap me in one last hug, his lips connecting with my temple in a parting kiss. 

“You will be safe my child and live long enough to find your own happiness. But I cannot keep you for the sake of mine. And I promise that this will not be the last time you see me.” He was petting my hair as he soothed me. 

“Promise?” I barely got out above a whisper with my tears clouding my vision and sobs racking my body. 

“Always.” 

I felt the coolness of his finger on my forehead then.

I looked around. I was in my room on my bed. In the other room I could hear my parents having sex. You think for one they would think to be quiet. I shook my head and focused on my homework to distract myself from my shitty life. My face was streaked with tears and I felt snot in my nose, though I couldn’t remember why I had been crying. Oh well. I wiped the mess away and focused back on my task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:   
> Chris' full name is Christine. She has an abusive mother and father who both are physically and mentally abusive. Her father is also sexually abusive, in that he rapes her every night starting from an unknown age, but at least three years old. You get to see how she handles it and what it does to her mind and thinking process. Pitch Black does his usually job of hiding in closets and under beds when he comes across her due to her intense natural fear at night because of the rape happening. Pitch Black, upon seeing what's happening, stops her father from raping her. She then begs him to stay and keep her safe, and unable to do anything else Pitch agrees. You get to see how their relationship builds from there. They start of as friends (in the eyes of Christine) and soon enough become family. Pitch Black starts taking her down to his lair and caring for her there, turning it into a home for the both of them. Christine gets used to the shadows and allows them to caress her body and travel with her through the shadows. This even goes on to show that when she is ten she is able to shadow travel herself, but only to certain places. Like the lair. This shows he thinking of the lair as her home and her having her own room there that you can only get to through shadow travel. This chapter shows why doors are so triggering to her, as I have hinted at in previous chapters, and goes to show her deep seated hatred/fear of them. Pitch Black basically gives her permission to start calling him father and adopts her spiritually, which is what gives her the ability to shadow travel. She still has to have contact with her bio parents since Pitch Black cannot take her fully out of the human world as that would draw the attention of the Guardians and Pitch Black wants her in his life and safe. Their life together goes smoothly until the spiritual world finds out that the infamous Pitch Black has a second daughter. That's when his enemies are starting to search out his daughter to kidnap/kill her to get to Pitch Black. Because of this Pitch Black is forced to block her memories of him so she can go into the human world fully with no memory of the spiritual world. That way her name and face will never be learned by any of his enemies and she can go back into the human world as a normal human girl and be safe. 
> 
> So I would just like to apologize for this chapter being a week late. As I said in the beginning this was a very triggering chapter for me to write. It honestly took a lot of energy just to get through the first part when I was writing about all the abuse. I hope even reading the summary didn't trigger any of you, as my intention to provide a good story that you can follow along and enjoy it to the end. After this the action in the chapters should start picking up. Also was this a twist to anyone? Did anyone see this coming? I had foreshadowed it in my previous chapters, talking about how much she loves the dark and shadows, but I'm not sure if anyone picked up on that. If you did let me know! Also feedback is greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> p.s this chapter is twenty six (!) pages long and we finally went passed the one hundred mark! Whoo!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When I woke it wasn’t with a start or a gasp. It was a simple coming to awareness. I didn’t remember my dream, or nightmare, at first. All I remembered was the golden silver eyes. Then it was like the dream flooded my mind. 

I hadn’t opened my eyes yet but I could feel the tears gathering behind closed eyelids that were weeping out of the corners. I was laying on my side so they dripped down the left side of my face. The onslaught of emotions didn’t stop though. The loss of my father and the abuse I had suffered still fresh in my mind. 

I knew my whole life that my childhood was shit. I remembered pieces of the abuse, just random memories from my younger years. I still had most of my memories of my teen years. Later in adult life when I spoke about it in therapy they said it was normal for the mind to block memories that were too harmful. 

That’s all I thought it was. I never looked too much into it since I didn’t want to remember. The memories I did have of my biological parents were horrible to say the least. I moved out when I was seventeen and told everyone from then on that I was an orphan. I never needed parents anyway. 

This. These memories. Of having a childhood. Of having a parent. A father. It was too much. It was better to know that I never had anything rather than to learn that I lost everything. 

It was so strange to think of myself as a happy child. Before now I always remembered hunger, and fear and pain. Though whenever I thought of the darkness it brought such sweet calmness with it. 

Even though I didn’t have the memories of my younger years, it wasn’t hard to guess where all my scars had come from. It had definitely made it hard for relationships as an adult. Most people didn’t like to look at cigarette burns, even if they were faded and old. That wasn’t even the worst of it. There was a reason I always kept myself covered. The few times I had shown my shoulders out in public someone would always bring attention to the faults in my skin. 

Thinking about my scars brought to my mind the thin gentle hands that would tend over the wounds and help them heal. 

I felt fresh tears come to my eyes at the thought. To have thought that at one point I was loved. I had been loved. Someone had wanted to love me. It was almost unbelievable with the fact I was told my entire life what a worthless piece of shit I was, and a waste of space. 

But someone. Just one person had gone out of their way to love me. 

I heard a few sounds and voices outside the door. I hadn’t opened my eyes yet and I had no desire to. I had too much raw emotion on me and I didn’t want the others to see it before I regained control. 

I kept my eyes closed, opening my mouth just a bit to help with the illusion of sleep. There were heavy footfalls that were trying to be quiet. If I had been in a better mood I would have smiled at North’s attempt. As it was I let them come near and waited until I heard the door click and the sound of them walking away. 

I then opened my eyes. It was dark and warm under the covers. It was calming that I didn’t have to wake to the nuisance of light. 

Knowing what I know now I didn’t know where it put me. I had been so dead set to return to my only family, my son, but now I knew that I also had a father. 

Whether he still wanted and loved me was a whole other issue. Remembering back to when I fainted he did seem pretty surprised to see me there. Which would mean he was not here to see me, more likely the guardians. On what purpose I don’t know, but the fact still remains that he must at least know who I am. 

Unless he forgot about me. It would explain his never coming back. He could have just been surprised at the crazy person who threw the door open and immediately fainted. 

I wanted to talk to him, but I also didn’t want to see him. Just now receiving my memories and all the emotions with them made them so fresh in my mind. I could feel the embers of familial love burning in the core of my heart, but also the fear of rejection along with it. It had been so long and since he hadn’t returned why would he even want me now. 

Also I wasn’t the same little girl he left with abusive caregivers. I was my own person now. I had new life experiences and saw the world differently than how I did back then. I also wasn’t as bright and happy. I was reserved and cut off, not allowing anyone to get close to me unless they slipped through the cracks. Jack was a fluke in that regard. 

If he was expecting a little girl named Christine with a heart full of love, hope, and happiness, then he wasn’t going to be too happy. I had lived and seen too much to be that way now. I wish I could, I wish I didn’t always feel the way I do, but you can’t control your emotions. 

I buried my head in the covers whimpering at the oncoming headache. I didn’t want to think this much. I didn’t want to think at all. I wanted to surround myself with the Yetis and their children and have an evening full of calmness and fun like many nights have been before. 

With that in mind I knew moping in bed wasn’t going to help. I kicked the covers off me, as if they personally offended me, and got up looking down to see what I was in. 

It looked like my green coat had been taken off, but thankfully they hadn’t found my hidden daggers. I stretched around just to make sure I could feel them snuggly against my skin. 

I then forced myself to focus putting on my green coat, as I did I then thought back to the books I had read of the guardian origin stories. I had read about the same Pitch Black there. I knew it was the same even though for me it didn’t add up. They made him out to be some horrible villain that had to be defeated in the end to protect and save children from the darkness. Which entered a whole other subject for me. 

I know in the story he was trying to get Katherine to be his Shadow Princess, though I also remembered that he had called me that as a child. Was he just lonely. Did he feel his sadness so intense that he would do anything to have someone by his side. Having all the power in the world meant nothing if you had no one to share it with. 

What he did back then was clearly wrong and I would never excuse that, but I want to know why. Why did he go so far? Why did he do what he did? It seemed to have started out as revenge, but it seemed to morph from there. 

My current relationship with Pitch Black was nonexistent. I know it will stay that way unless he or I take the first step. Do I want to have a relationship? Does he know it's me? 

I felt a headache in the forefront of my mind and went out towards the kitchen to get some water. When I got there, the common kitchen the humans conjugated in, the other humans were gathered around a massive table that stood in the middle of the room. 

I ignored them and went to the counter with the cups to get myself some water from the tap. 

“Heard you passed out upon seeing the Boogieman~” I heard a taunt behind me. 

“You like to act all tough, but you can’t even handle seeing a being that’s meant to scare children.” 

They laughed behind me. It was no secret that I had been ostracized from the group, by my own doing, and their resolve to ignore me. Besides it gave them something that all humans loved. A common enemy. I didn’t mind it. 

I poured myself a glass and drank greedily, my back still turned to them. 

“Can’t even acknowledge us, now that we know your fear. Scared of monsters under the bed.” 

They then laughed, I felt an old ember in me take up flame and I started laughing as well. That got them quiet real quick as I continued laughing. 

“Monsters under the bed?” I repeated incredulously, “Is that what you think he is?”

I turned around asking this question meeting multiple eyes, most glaring or looking in shock. 

“Sweetheart a monster under the bed is a beetle or a pest you wish not to be there. He is so much more than that.” I stated it confidently even though my nerves and emotions where still haywire I knew what I was saying to be true. 

“Then what is he?!” One girl snapped at me. 

She looks familiar, oh right! The girl that challenged me last time. 

I let my head fall lazily to my shoulder, “That depends.” I gave a pause, “On what you fear.” 

“What?” One of the males off to the side said in confusion. I could see a weak link easily enough. 

I let myself glide forward, “He is what you fear. He will always be what you fear. You call him the Boogieman and The Nightmare King to comfort yourselves. To not acknowledge who he truly is and what he can truly be. So tell me darling” I purred leaning closer to him, “Are you comforted?” 

It was easy to induce fear when speaking about fear ITSELF, but it still gave me a rush every time. I hadn’t done it in so long that I had almost forgotten what this could feel like. 

“What do you know?! You’re a nobody!” The female who started the conversation declared glaring at me and making me break eye contact with the male I had terrified. 

I slowly straightened my back, “Is that what you think?” 

“It's what I know! You act all high and mighty! Never learning what the others are teaching!” She said referring to the guardians daily training for them. 

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t need to learn what I already know.” 

She then stood from her sitting position scraping the chair against the tiled floor. 

“So you know how to fight then? All their techniques?” 

“I know how to fight, I would never say I know all their techniques, as there is always room for improvement. Though I can hold my own.” I stated, the atmosphere had become tense and I saw whatever support she had from the others was rapidly declining from her abhorrent behavior. Which was good for me since I was a bit rusty and didn’t want more than one opponent. 

“Then lets go!” She challenged. 

I let out a breathless chuckle, “I don’t have anything to prove to someone who uses their entire vocabulary in a singular sentence.” 

With that I turned to walk out the door and she grabbed my forearm trying to drag me back. I twisted it out of her grasp, grabbing her elbow in the process using the momentum to knock off her balance and slamming her against the wooden table. I held her arm behind her high enough to where she couldn’t move and I reached to subdue the other to make sure she wouldn’t interrupt while I put her in her place. 

“You know you have no control of anything that goes on in here and it terrifies a control freak like you. You lost control years ago when the pandemic hit and there was nothing you could do as you watched everyone you loved, everyone you ever knew, die in front of you. You were just a helpless little girl then and you’re a helpless little girl now. You want to control me when you can’t even control your own reactions to your emotions. And you want to know something else.” I leaned down to whisper in her ear ignoring her struggles as she tried to break free, “You will never regain control and never recover what you lost. Everything you ever knew is dead. And there is nothing that will save you from that truth.”

I then let her go and watched her sink to the floor in defeat. I saw tears that were about to spill over and I quickly left the room. I liked inducing fear, but seeing people cry was just annoying. 

I then growled at the realization I had on my way back to my room. I was taking out my emotions on her. Which was totally unfair and it irritated me that while I was saying she couldn’t control herself it seemed I was in the same boat. Causing pain and confusion simply cause that was all I could feel at the moment. God I was like some Disney villain. 

I quickened my stride to hurry to my room. I didn’t want to interact with anyone else until I got a hold on myself. I didn’t want to explain why I passed out when I hardly understood it myself. I just needed to get to my room and be done for now. 

It was dark in the hallway to my room as the lights seemed to be turned off. Thankfully I knew which door was mine from muscle memory. 

I grasped the doorknob, feeling the cool metal through my glove, I opened the door enough to let myself slip in and closed it silently. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding and allowed myself to relax as I turned the lock closed. 

It was dark and quiet in my room, the way I liked it. I was about to grab a chair to push up against the door when I thought I saw movement. I widened my eyes to take in as much as possible when golden silver eyes seemed to open up and look into mine. 

“Christine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Christine.” 

I stared into the familiar strangers eyes, unsure what to do and frozen in place. A stillness came over the both of us and neither of us moved. I then heard footsteps out in the hall and remembered that there weren't real locks on these doors. 

I strode forward three paces grabbing the chair that I always used and propped it against the door to lock out anyone who tried to enter. I was so used to doing it I acted on instinct and muscle memory. 

Once the chair was in place I stayed with my back turned to the only occupant in the room unsure how to proceed. I should have known he would come, but my doubts got in the way. 

I turned back to him when curiosity peaked, “How did you know which room was mine?” 

He met my eyes, shocked by the question but answered it all the same, “It wasn’t hard to find your few belongings.” He gestured to the sword in the hilt and my means of carrying it. 

I nodded my head once, still feeling awkward and not sure what to do. I might have broken the silence once, but now it felt just as daunting. 

“You remember-?” He started. 

I nodded my head meeting his eyes again, “Yes I remember all of my childhood now.” 

After a few more moments he spoke up again, “How have you been?” 

I scoffed at that, “Really small talk? It’s been years but even I know you don’t do that.” 

He narrowed his eyes, “I am genuinely asking, unlike humans do.” 

I walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed not meeting his eyes, “I’ve been like everyone else, taking everyday one step at a time.” 

I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me, “Well let’s start at the beginning for you.” He then stated. 

Stated! As if I was the one that needed to explain shit! I wasn’t the one who left or erased someone’s memories!

“Why don’t we start at the beginning for you.” I said letting my anger show through, “You are the one who erased my memories and left.”

“You’re angry.” He said slowly, as if feeling the words on his tongue. 

I let out a puff of air, “What gave you that idea?” 

There was a second of silence before he broke it again, “Are you angry with me?” 

I then stood suddenly and started pacing the room letting my agitation show, “I don’t know! I don’t know! I’m angry and sad and confused! I just got back a shit ton of memories and suddenly I lived a whole other life I never knew about! And you’re here! And I’m ….” I trailed off not even sure what I was saying. 

I then let out a deep suffering sigh and sat back on the bed knowing I needed to open up cause I don’t think the boogieman is going to take the first step. 

“I had a plan.” I started, “The plan was to get the hell out of here so I can go back to, what I use to refer to, as home. But now! Now I don’t know! I still, of course, love you and I can feel that, though I also feel anger for you leaving and I don’t even know why you did! But I don’t even know how you feel about me.” At this I turned and met his eyes, taking off my mask so he could see my forlorn expression. “I’m not who I once was. I’m not the little girl you saved. And I’ve done things. Bad things.” 

I then saw his eyes lighten a bit at that, “I’m the boogieman, I’m quite sure that whatever you’ve done I’ve done worse.” 

I felt a puff of air leave my nose, “True.” 

He then turned his face away from me staring at nothing on the dark wall, “Christine I never ‘erased’ your memories. I put a temporary block on them. I never intended to leave you fully.” He then stopped and collected himself before he went on, “I knew that if I could show the world how powerful I was the threats towards you would stop. No one would come after the Nightmare King’s daughter. You would be safe. With me.” He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, “I failed. I was beaten by some old enemies. I was so afraid that I wouldn’t be able to get to you that my fears overtook me. I was forced into hiding. I wasn’t able to come to you since I made a mockery of myself. The years passed and I wasn’t able to get to that level of power again.” He then looked back at my face and I could see the pain and worry lines clear in his face, “Then 2020 hit. The death toll kept rising. Every spirit and creature seemed to be so busy. Trying to figure out the cause and how to stop it. I couldn’t bring myself to find you. I didn’t want to see if you made it or not. Cause I knew, I knew if you hadn’t it, it would have broken me. I thought I had lost a child once and I can’t, I can’t do it again.” 

Before I knew what I was doing my hand was on his upper arm. He met my eyes again, seemingly shocked, and I gave it a squeeze and him a half smile. I knew I needed to tell him what I knew of his past, and see if it was true. 

“I read about you and Emily Jane.” 

His entire form stiffened, so I continued but I kept my voice pitched low, like I was telling a secret. 

“I found a book series in one of North’s libraries written by a Katherine Shalazar. She explains her adventures in the dark ages. There’s this man in there named Pitch Black. I didn’t recognize him, but when I read about his past and who he was, well it makes more sense now.” I shrugged. 

He stared at me in shock and I didn’t budge my hand, the contact helping him and me get through this difficult conversation. 

“How, how can you still, still love me?” He sounded so broken I felt physical pain in my chest to imagine what he must be feeling. 

I then wrapped my arms around him fully, pinning his arms to his side. 

“Loving you comes without conditions or expectations. I don’t need you to prove your worth for my love. I know who you are to me and how you saved me. That’s enough and that will always be enough.” 

He then moved his arms to where they went under mine and he started hugging me back. I felt so many emotions. I had so many thoughts. It was hard and I was tired. That’s what I’m blaming the tears on. They leaked out without permission and started soaking his shoulder. His hand going up and down my back in the soothing motion helped calm the shaking, and I ignored the wet spot on my own shoulder. 

He then pulled back and looked me in the eyes, “I love you too. I know I haven’t said it yet, but no matter what happened between our separation, you are my daughter and I will always love you.” 

He is with such sincerity, it made my already wet eyes start watering again. I then stood up out of his embrace and walked over to my dresser where my sword was placed. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn’t explain as I picked it up and started unwrapping the fabric around the hilt of the sword. The fabric had been on there so long it had basically melded to the sword and I never thought about it or took it off. Except for times like now. 

As the fabric came off underneath the thick layer was a small plastic bag. Within the plastic bag was a single laminated photo. I opened the plastic bag and turned back to my father. I knew he could see the apprehension in my face as I took the photo out of the bag. Cradling it in my hands as I looked at it with reverence. 

I then slowly walked over to my father handing over the photo. He looked down at a little dark boy with a wide smile that was holding a peach he was eating. It was taken midday and you could see the juice running down the child’s hands and face. 

“That’s Jamal.” I said as he took in the photo, “My son.” 

At that he looked up at me with shock in his eyes, “And where is he?” 

I slowly took the photo back from him with a blank face and put it back where it belonged. In the hilt of my sword where I will always carry him with me. 

“Back home.” I answered not turning to let him see my expression, I didn’t know what he would see, “I don’t know a lot about you, but losing a child. That, that I can empathize and understand.” 

When I set the sword back down with its fabric covering I felt his arms come around me, enclosing me in a loving embrace. 

“Thank you.” He spoke. 

It was quiet for a moment as I reached up and grabbed his forearms. 

“Does it get easier?” I asked feeling new tears stream down my face. 

“No, but you learn to live with it.” He answered after a moment of hesitation.

“Live with what?”

“The guilt and pain.”

After that it was easier. We spoke and there weren’t as many harsh words and whenever I did say something spitefully we would talk it out. We sat on the bed and he asked details about my life. It was hard to talk about my childhood, but my young adult life was easier. I told him about everything I ever had I worked my ass off for and it was my hard work that kept me alive in a capitalistic society. I told him about my small found family. About my years in counseling. My journey on meds and finding which ones worked for me. Then about when 2020 hit and how that affected me and how I adjusted. I told him about how with my childhood I had severe PTSD and it affected a lot of hormonal growth development and how it was still affecting me now. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked when I got to how it affected me currently. 

I shrugged, “Not really, it’s just something you live with, ya know.” I then felt a cheesy grin light up my face, “Well you could be my loving father!” 

He rolled his eyes, “There’s my little girl.” 

I then scoffed, “Hey I’m an adult!” 

“You haven’t even reached triple digits yet, you’re a child.”

Why did people keep saying that?

He then got a more serious expression on his face, “What things were you worried about me not accepting?” 

I sighed, I knew it would come up, but it didn’t make it easier. 

“Jamal didn’t just pass. I love my son more than anything, but I guess I was too lenient with him. He was so curious about everything, always wanting and willing to learn. So I would let him wander off a bit from me. We had a semi permanent residence and I let him wander off in the mornings for exploring.” My eyes then sharpened as I was taken back into the memory, “Humans that were passing through came across him. I don’t know the details or full exchange, all I know is I heard my son’s cry and I raced out to find him. When I did three humans stood over him, one of their weapons was clean through him. I never felt an emotion like I did. I don’t even know how to describe it. Next thing I knew my sword was covered in blood and the three humans laid in pieces at my feet.”

“Good Girl.” Pitch said, and when I looked up I saw a fire in those eyes that I hadn’t seen in years. He was seeing the story as much as I was living through it. My people were his and his were mine. 

I then continued remembering the next part, “I stayed with Jamal until he passed, giving him empty promises and not knowing if anything I was saying was true. He bled out and when he did I took him to his favorite spot. He loved the stars and would love it when I let us stay out in this field so he could sleep under them. My little astrologist.” I cooed fondly, “I buried him there so he could sleep forever with his favorite sight in his favorite place. When I lived there I would visit him at least once every two weeks.” 

Pitch then waited a second, “It doesn’t sound bad?” 

I held up my hand, “I’m not done. I’ve always had intense emotions. Hell when 2020 happened I named my sword CopKiller, and it did its job well. But I..” I was wringing my hands with nervousness and he set his cooler ones over mine. I took a deep breath and started again, “My anger didn’t dissipate, instead it heightened. I had no one to take it out on as I had already took care of his killers. So that grew a deep seated hatred of humans within me. I cursed my human roots and whenever anyone came across me I didn’t care. I would watch and wait and the moment they showed something I deemed wrong I took them out. I completely took myself out of human living. Living in the trees in the forest. Not interacting with anything or anyone other than animals. The only human interaction I got was when I was… was when I killed them. At first I only hunted down the humans associated with the three that took my son, but after that. I started thinking why did humans even matter. We brought our own extinction upon us. It was our fault we were ever in that predicament. I just-” 

Pitch squeezed my hands and tilted my chin to look at him, “You read my story?”

I nodded my head. 

“Then you know what I did in grief of my daughter?” 

I then forced my head away, “That’s different! You were taken by shadows! I wasn’t taken by anything! I was just me! Which means that I’m, I’m just, just terrible!” 

It was silent when he broke it, “You are confusing me with Kosmotis.” 

I met his eyes then, with a wrinkled brow in confusion. 

“Me and Kosmotis were once one, but he has since died within me. I am no longer him. Though you are Emily Jane are still my daughters and I still care for the both of you. It was I who in my grief went and murdered people who I thought kept me away from my daughter when she was alive. When I could have been by her side protecting her. Not everyone else’s kid who I didn’t care about. I had to accept the fact that I chose to do that and no one forced me. The shadows and nightmare men might have made suggestions and darkened Kosmotis’ heart, but in the end I made the final decision. We are not smart when we let our emotions control us. Yet we are the same amount of idiotic when we have no emotions whatsoever.” 

I giggled since it was the first time I heard my father use slang. 

“You see my child,” He started, so I turned to look at him again, “You might have done that, but don’t the past control your future. You choose what to do now and what you want.” 

I took a calming breath.

“Thanks Dad.” I smiled. 

I saw him then stiffen for a second before going lax, “Going to have to get used to that again.” He whispered off to the side. 

I then giggled when he looked out the window. I looked as well and saw that the sun was rising. We had literally been talking all night. 

He turned back to me, “Get some sleep, we will talk more tomorrow, or more like tonight, what we want to do going forward.” 

“Okay.” I smiled, feeling at peace with the amount of hope and joy and fear I felt. 

"Goodnight my Shadow Princess."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day was weird. Pitch did not come back and he wasn’t there in the morning when I woke up. I figured it was due to the morning light so I didn’t question it. Yet as the day progressed he still didn’t show up anywhere. I was worried. I already felt the dread of abandonment fill me. I was ready to accept that he wasn’t coming back and I told him too much. Stupid! I shouldn’t be so desperate for affection! I’m a full grown ass adult!

Also the other humans seemed to avoid me, more so than usual, and the guardians were in and out all day. Due to the decreased workflow, aka all the humans dying off, the guardians had more free time. Especially Toothiana and Sandman, since with brief conversation with them, more like eavesdropping, I understood that they used to be so busy they couldn’t get a break day or night. 

The thing that was weird about the guardians is they seemed to be giving me odd sort of glances every now and then, when I passed them in the halls or common rooms. As if waiting for something. I got so fed up with my own emotions and those around me that I went ahead and secluded myself in the underground library near Tim. 

I couldn’t stand being pitied. I had had enough of that to last an eternity. I just wanted to be left to my own devices and allowed to feel and act as I needed to. It was an emotion I hadn’t felt in a while. I know I used to feel like this a lot, but it had been years since I had been surrounded by neurotypicals. I remember back when I was a young adult and just starting out in the workforce I didn’t really know how to act or what to say and my older peers always acted as if it was my fault I was never taught social norms. I learned to suppress my stimming and keep impulses at a minimum. Still I didn’t really see a reason why I shouldn’t be allowed to do such things as they don’t affect anyone but me. Yet people would always act as if it was an inconvenience to them that I had issues. 

The emotion was a bit different than then, but it was very similar. I was studying history currently, finding out all the secrets that were supposedly lost to time, yet seemed to be in these old books right here. Whenever I read it was not uncommon to get distracted and start reading a different book, so by midday I had about ten books all scattered around me about the history of the different nations. 

It shocked me how similar they were, yet different at the same time. One thing they all had in common though was the need to explore, discover, love, and greed. It was interesting to see the human desires mirrored between the different cultures. 

I also noticed that human technology and development seemed to be lost and regained throughout the many years of human existence. I had already gone through most of the books in English, as they all seemed to be nameless or documentation of the times. A few even seemed to be spell books. I felt my little pagan heart fly with glee at that and put them off to the side to hopefully use later if I ever acquire the materials. 

I was currently reading a translation book that was teaching me a different language. I didn’t know what language it was teaching me though, but I still have enough common sense to see how it was spelling the words with the different symbols. It wasn’t the alphabet I was familiar with, but the challenge excited me and took my mind off of current issues going on. 

I was used to hyperfixation to avoid my problems. It was an old coping mechanism I welcomed back with open arms. I couldn’t speak the language I was learning in its native tongue, but I could read it and that was all I needed to be able to absorb the books around me. 

I found that learning new languages for me wasn’t hard, it simply took practice and time, and doing it over and over again. The main reason I thought this might be is I was raised in America and was raised speaking English and Spanglish. Which is an American made up language that mixes English and Mexican Spanish. I had read once that children who spoke multiple languages have an easier time learning them when older. 

Shaking my head and forcing myself back in the present I refocused on the book and lost myself in the language and symbols. 

I blinked back into present awareness when my back started hurting from being bent over. I stretched and felt my bones pop back into place. I then felt a yawn come over me and went to get something to drink. In the kitchen that the Yeti’s primarily used, I was grabbing myself some water and an apple, when I saw a coffee maker on the counter. I knew it was night due to the lack of Yeti in the workshop, but as soon as I saw it all control and logic went out the window. 

My frantic search for coffee began and my fidgeting didn’t stop until I had a warm cup of coffee in my hands and was sipping the scalding drink down. I grabbed my cup and the coffee pot, since I’m deciding to be honest with myself, and headed back to the library I found sanctuary in. 

It was when I got through the second translation book I saw that I had somehow ran out of coffee. I was drinking it black and even with the bitter taste I was still sucking it down like a babe on a breast. 

I went back up to the Yeti kitchen and started making the second pot. I might have been gorging myself on coffee, but I hadn’t had it in years, so this was a normal reaction. At least that was my justification. As I waited for it to be finished I searched around the kitchen for some sugar or cream. I remembered before the collapse of society I used to drink it with a ton of sugar and cream, yet recently I wasn’t able to handle that much sugar as it would make me sick since my body was no longer used to copious amounts. 

Once it was finished I didn’t bother pouring myself a cup and simply took the whole pot with me. It was a bit bigger than the pots I remembered having, but either way I was still just happy for coffee. 

I knew the more I drank my fidgeting and stimming would go up, but I couldn’t help it. It had been forever since I had caffeine. It was absolute heaven. I got through another book before I went back for more coffee, I had decided since it was a good blend it didn’t need cream or sugar, and I couldn’t really handle those anyway. 

By the time I was through with my fourth pot of coffee I thought I had a decent grasp on the language, I felt like I should have learned it sooner, but I blamed that on the odd symbols. I chose a decently easy book in that language to read. Though it was a slow process I was happy to be moving so quickly in my studies. 

I heard footsteps moving my way and looked up to see Tim pass by in the hallway. Huh? It must have been morning already, time seemed to pass so quickly when you were hyperfixated on something. 

I must have made a noise because a second later Tim looked into the library to see me clutching my fifth pot of coffee looking over a book in a different language than English. 

“Chris” I heard the utterance of my name, though it sounded more like ‘Tris’ as Yeti tongues weren’t used to speaking certain sounds. 

I looked up to see Tim looking at me. I felt glee rush through my body at seeing my friend and wanting to show him my new found studies. 

I then looked down to grab the book I was currently reading only to notice for the second time that I had over ten books open and scattered around me. Most of them were translation books to help me, but some were books I had no memory of grabbing. 

I ignored the mess and instead focused on the book I currently had and balancing my pot of coffee in the other hand as I leapt towards Tim. 

“LOOK!” I exclaimed, “It's a different alphabet!” I then leaned towards him to whisper conspiratorially, “It’s in a different alphabet!” 

He then backed up and looked at me as if he never saw me before. I don’t get what the issue was, he was multilingual, he should understand the excitement of learning a new language.

He then smiled at me as if nothing was wrong, “Let’s go tell North.” 

Then he put his massive hand on my lower back and started leading me towards the stairs. 

“Wait!” I turned to him, “North doesn’t know I’ve been reading in his library! Will he be mad at me?!” 

At this I received a confused eyebrow quirk, “No. It will be fine.” 

I then took a deep breath, “Whew! Cause you know I’ve gotten in trouble for stuff like that before. I know one time I went into a room I wasn’t supposed to and I got slapped until my face was blue and black.” I then laughed as if I had said something funny, “Seriously couldn’t feel my face for a week after that. It wasn’t that bad though, just normal childhood things.” 

I then went on to talk about whatever came to mind with no filter, providing enough conversation that Tim never had to respond back. Only stopping to take a sip of the heavenly coffee my greedy little hands still had a hold on. 

I didn’t even realize when I was led into an elevator, nor did I realize when we had arrived at the common area. Where the guardians were gathered around a table. None of the other humans were there so they must still be at breakfast. 

North took one look at me, and Tim’s arm connecting to my back before turning and addressing him.

“Timothy what is it?” He asked, turning his attention away from the guests at the table and the papers in his hands. 

I turned and saw Toothiana glistening in the morning sunlight and missed their conversation. Her feathers had the ability to be such a bright green and blue switching back and forth whenever she moved. It even included hints of purple throughout even though that should be impossible. The colors of her feathers went beautifully against her dark skin tone. If I remember correctly Katherine had written that she was Indian. She looked it too. With her dark brown eyes that could hold the depths of space within them. They also had purple sparks throughout it when the sunlight hit her eyes, but most of the time her brown eyes were dark enough to match with the black of her pupils really giving her that bird eye look. The coloring was absolutely gorgeous. She drew attention to her in every room. And my sleep deprived eyes and mind were no exception. 

“Chris!” I then heard North’s deep Russian accent pull me from my musings. 

I would never tell North this, but that accent really got to me. I didn’t know if it was the rich baritone his voice held, or the harsh pronunciation of words. But man did a Russian accent really do it for me. 

“Yes!” I chimed back forcing myself into the present. I took another sip of coffee that seemed to help me perk right up. 

His eyes then dropped to my coffee pot for a breath second, “How much coffee have you had to drink?” he asked slowly as if not wanting to know the answer. 

I then smiled a sheepish grin, “Not that much I think. Well you see I haven’t had any for years! So Imma making up for lost time! Ya know just helping my body catch up a bit.”

“Chris” North then drawled my name in a suspicious tone. 

“It’s not that bad!” I tried to assure, not believing the words I was saying even for a second, “I just had a few, well, ya know, cups and it went from there, but not a ton, just like a lot.” 

“How many?” He asked with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hmm?” I then hummed hearing nothing but gibberish as he spoke. 

“How many cups have you had?” He asked again, his blue eyes meeting mine, and it was amazing I wasn’t encapsulated every time our eyes met. His eyes were so blue and bright! Even though I had seen them turn darker when he was tired, his white hair really stood out against the color. I was still confused how he had deep brown bushy eyebrows when all his other hair was white. 

“Chris.” He spoke again. 

“Oh right! I’m on my fifth pot!” I answered with no reserve not thinking and instantly taking another sip.

“Fifth pot!” Toothiana exclaimed, almost rising from her seat, you could tell by the beating of her wings that she really wanted to.

I winced at her yell, “it’s not that bad, hardly bad at all.” I justified. 

I then went to clench my fist not holding the coffee pot and was reminded of the book I was holding. Then I remembered why we came up here in the first place and a bubble of excitement ran through me. 

“JACK!” I burst forward with newfound energy, startling everyone including Jack, “Looks I’m reading this new book!” I thrust it in his face allowing him to take it, “Can you read it?” I asked already knowing the answer. 

He still amused me and answered, “No.” 

“Of course you can’t!” I replied smugly and loudly, “it’s not in English! I don’t know what language it is yet, but I can read it and that’s a start!” 

“This is what you’ve been doing?” 

I turned to see Bunnymund looking at me. 

I nodded my head, “Recently yeah, but I do a lot of things you prolly don’t know about. Lol.” 

North then gave me a confused look, “Did you just say L-O-L?” 

I laughed and took my book back from Jack.

“No.” I said, ya know, like a liar. 

North then sighed, “And how have you been learning a new language? And where did you get that book?” 

I remembered about the part where I never asked if it was alright if I went through and read all of his books. I couldn’t help it, I was curious. 

Timothy saved me from having to answer though as he told North where he found me. I then snapped my head at Tim with a look of betrayal. 

“So that’s where you’ve been disappearing off to?” North asked regrabbing my attention. 

I nodded my head once. 

“Well you should have said something in the beginning. I can’t tell you how much time Jack has spent looking for you when you ran off.” North stated. 

I was shocked I wasn’t getting torn into for being somewhere I shouldn’t have been. I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

I saw some golden sand shift in the air and turned my attention to the sandman who was making gestures at the other guardians. It looked like he was asking something about sleep. When he caught my eye though he formed a golden mask over his face and a question mark over his head. As soon as I saw it I realized what I was missing. 

“Oh goodness! Where’s my mask!? And my coat?! I must have taken them off at some point!” I then spun on my heel towards Timothy, “ Did I leave them in the library?! It’s not safe to go without a mask! Oh shit-!” 

Toothiana then flew over towards me putting her hand on my shoulder, “It’s alright I’m sure there not far, and we’ll find them. For now though we need to get you too bed.” 

At that she reached for my coffee and I have never whipped my arm so far away from someone so quickly. Clutching the coffee pot to my chest and looking at her with a glare. 

Bunnymund spoke up then, “We need to get you to bed and the coffee is not helping.” 

Toothiana then cried out, “Coffee stains teeth!” 

North added, “You clearly need sleep, you look a mess.” 

“Sleep is for the weak!” I hissed at them, “I’ll sleep when I’m dead!” 

“Your breath smells awful.” Jack commented. 

I looked at him as if my world was over, “E tu Brute!” 

I then saw a mass of gold move behind my peripheral vision. I spun on the sandman ready to take whatever he would throw at me. 

“Sandy wait!” North yelled from the back, “We need to get the coffee pot out of her hands, the Yetis won’t forgive me if it breaks!” 

“Can’t you make another one?” Bunnymund asked. 

North huffed, “You clearly don’t understand the emotional attachment to coffee and what makes it.” 

I used the distraction to start taking slow steps towards the exit. After all I wasn’t done learning this language! I needed to perfect it before I went to sleep! 

Sandy was fast though and blocked the exit before I could even get close. I was soon surrounded by the guardians. They looked to be relaxed, except for Sandy, but you could tell their stance was forced and they were ready at the drop of a hat. My eyes were darting to and fro as I waited for them to make the first move. 

Finally Toothiana spoke up, “Can I see the pot?” She said it so gently as if speaking to a child. 

I glared at her and moved it to my other side. I don’t know where my book had gone, but at some point I must have dropped it as my arms were wrapped around my precious coffee pot with its contents. 

“Here Chris, give it here.” I turned to see Jack casually reaching one hand out, “It looks too hot to drink, let me cool it down for you.” 

That made sense. It was kinda hot to drink to where I was awkwardly sipping at it. Jack and I were friends so it shouldn’t be an issue. There was also that one time after we hung out I was hot from running so he cooled me down with his frost. 

I then realized I was leaning closer to Jack and slowly handing over the coffee pot, when I remembered his betrayal that happened just minutes ago. I thrust it back to my chest and jumped away from him. Showing my teeth in an aggressive animal gesture. 

I didn’t do too many animalistic animal gestures now that I was around other people, but having lived in nature for so long, it sometimes slipped out. 

Bunnymund looked to be the most exasperated from the process, but he would have to wait, I wasn’t going down without a fight. I suddenly felt North’s large hand on the small of my back and realized my defenses natural went down around him. 

I couldn’t help it, he was always here and it was easy to get lost in a conversation with him since I was always curious and he always wanted to show whatever he was working on. 

“Chris” The gravel in his voice with the way he said it distracted me as I looked at his lips that were hidden by his beard. His beard was as white as snow, he kept it clean, except for the rare cookie crumbs. I wonder what it would feel like against my lips. Was his beard soft or rough. Did his lips feel as big as they looked?

It was this distraction that Bunny used to yank the coffee pot out of my arms. I let out a cry and launched forward to recapture my prize but I was suddenly hit with a ball of fluffiness. I fell back into North’s waiting arms. 

I shook my head to try and remain focused as black spots started entering my vision. 

“Fuc yu” Was the last thing my numb lips could utter out before the darkness completely pulled me under.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next thing I was aware of was the heaviness of my limbs. I felt so heavy. The bed was very soft and comfortable, the blankets over me were enough to weigh me down from moving. I felt like I should get up and make some breakfast for Jamal. Knowing my child he was already out exploring whatever he could find. I was surprised he hadn’t jumped on the bed showing me what he was excited about yet. 

I took a deep rumbling breath to ease my mind and smelt mint and cedar wood. That’s odd. 

I opened my eyes and saw the bed sheets I was in had a brown and red accent pattern on them. Not at all like my faded blue ones that I shared with -

Oh that’s right. 

My limbs felt as if they gained 10 more pounds as I remembered where I was and how I had gotten here. 

My eyes pricked with unshed tears at how realistic that dream state was. If only I could hold my child in my arms again. I would do anything for that. 

There was a dim light in the room coming from behind me. I swallowed my grief and turned to see where it was emanating from. 

North had lit a candle and was currently reading with spectacles hanging loosely from his nose. The sight made my lips turn slightly up as it really showed his age. It was easy to forget when he was bouncing around a new project with childlike glee. 

The book he was reading seemed to be in that language I was trying to learn. As I looked at the symbols though I realized I couldn’t read them and my coffee induced all-nighter had been a waste. 

He was wearing his faded red shirt that was tucked into his brown pants with suspenders strapped to his shoulders. His red shirt sleeves were rolled up to just right before the elbow and I took my time admiring the view. He hadn’t noticed I was awake yet. 

He was the only one in the room and the candle was the only light illuminating the area. 

My thoughts toward him last night came flooding back and I felt my face and neck heat with the implications. It wasn’t that I wasn’t aware of my desires, I just hadn’t had time nor energy to even think of those things for years. 

It was easy to not feel anything when you were so deep in your depression you couldn’t see any light. 

I blinked back into the present and saw North turn a page, clearly enraptured in whatever he was reading. 

“Any good?” I asked from my lying position on the bed not wanting to move a muscle in my relaxed state.

North jumped at the sudden sound in the quiet room and turned to me with wide eyes. I quickly used a hand to cover my smile as I loved scaring people. 

“How long have you been up?” He asked, removing his spectacles and setting them on the nightstand. 

I uncovered my mouth, “Long enough. What are you reading?” 

“One of the translation books you were reading when you found us.” He answered easily. 

Dang was I really that out of it that I couldn’t recognize what I had read? 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He then asked, setting his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards me. 

I propped myself up on some pillows, “I don’t know what you mean?” 

He was patient as he explained, “First you pass out from fear-” that’s what they think happened?, “of seeing the boogeyman and then you seclude yourself away and come back over exuberant about learning a language. And this is over the course of three days.” 

“What happened to Pi- the boogeyman?” I asked, deflecting the questions and getting some much needed answers. 

North sighed, “After the incident with you we decided it would be better if we held all meetings with him outside of the Pole, where we keep you humans, and we set up the wards to keep darkness out.” 

I felt relief flood through my system. He didn’t leave me. He’s locked out. Thank goodness! 

North saw my relief and misunderstood it meaning, “No worries you will never have to see him again, I can make sure of it. He can be quite frightening.” 

Make sure of it? Sweetheart this is my father we’re talking about, you know embodiment of fear itself. 

I let the statement slide as I decided to ask another question in regards to these ‘wards’.

“If you had something dark within your pole when you put up the wards would that thing be able to get out, or let anything in?” 

He then looked at me analyzing, I worried he was catching on to me until he spoke. 

“You won’t have to worry about that. We are guardians! We protect you!” He said letting his voice rise in the quiet of the room. 

I pouted, that did not answer my question. I could always try and summon my father, though that would take some doing as he is a very powerful being. I would probably have to try first with my nightmare to see if she could get-!

MY NIGHTMARE! 

I sat up completely at the revelation, my eyes growing wide. 

She wasn’t in the original set of memories returned to me! Which means I am remembering the more miniscule details more and more! I had completely forgotten about her! How had I forgot? She was my first baby!

“Chris are you alright?” I heard and turned to see North clutching my shoulder with worried eye. 

Right all he saw was me bolt up and looked shocked. 

“I’m fine.” I said, gently removing his hand from me, “I just remembered something of my past that I forgot.” 

He still looked concerned as he asked, “You’re sure?” 

I nodded, “By the way where am I? Who’s room is this?” I asked. 

North looked down in… embarrassment?! North was embarrassed! Why?

“This is one of my rooms in the separated home from the main part of the workshop.” He explained. 

Oh right I had stumbled across this place when I first got here. I remember learning how North also had insomnia and loved to sing along to the operas that were out of his range. 

“Okay.” I accepted easily, I don’t see why he was embarrassed about it, unless this was his personal hom-!

Oh my god! This was the personal part of his home! Of course he didn’t want to live and sleep where he worked that would be too complicated! So why is he letting me stay here?

“I figured with the dreamsand you would want somewhere comfortable to sleep, and you didn’t seem too happy with us when you passed out.” He explained meeting my eyes. 

I smiled at that, yes I remembered my parting words, I was not in the best mood after the coffee was taken away. 

“Thank you for the bed, it is very comfortable.” I said showing my gratitude. 

“Well it was made specifically for you.” He smiled and I could see a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

I smirked, “I’m sure you say that to all the girls, Mr. Cossack.” 

I could see the immediate rejection on his lips before it died when I mentioned his past and confusion overtook his face. 

“How did y-”

“You’ve forgotten how many books are in that small library of yours.” 

“It has been a while since I myself have enjoyed a book, yes.” He admitted. 

“I’ll read for you.” 

Where the hell had that come from?! I did not mean to say that. 

His shock mirrored my own, but my traitorous mouth kept going before I could backtrack. 

“It’ll be my gift for you for letting me use your library. Besides I process more when I speak out loud, and you can still get your work done.” 

“That would be..” He started slowly, “Nice, thank you.” 

I smiled with relief at his acceptance with my abrupt offer, “No problem.” 

There was a quiet moment between us to where I simply got to look into his eyes and admire the vivid blue that shone through. I would never get over the mix of colors within those eyes. You could see flecks of yellow if you were as close as I was. Wait? When did we start moving towards each other. 

“What time is it?” I asked, suddenly pulling back with awareness. 

He also sat back in his chair that was next to the bed, “It is just past dinner time I believe, but still enough day to get some of those jitters out of you.” 

“Thank goodness.” I quickly got up from the bed. 

I was still in my pants and had my long sleeve shirt on. I looked to the side and North beat me to it picking up my coat and mask. I gave a small grateful smile and gently took my clothing items from him, out fingers brushing with electricity. 

Once I donned my mask North gestured to the door on the opposite end of the room and showed me out. I followed him silently grateful for his presence because despite his huge figure he comforted me. 

Once we were out in the main hallway that overlooked the canyon that the workshop and small home area was built upon I decided to finally ask him the meaning of the carving in the wood. 

He gave a silent chuckle, “Those were placed there by my daughter Katherine, she told me the hallways were too plain with the miniscule patterns and carved her adventures and stories into the wood.” 

“Katherine, the girl who wrote the stories of your adventures, is your daughter!?” I exclaimed. 

“Well not exactly, moreso adopted family, she’s always looked up to me as a father figure sort, so over the years it wasn’t unusual for me to call her my daughter and her to me her dad. Though technically I believe she is adopted by Ombric, as she has his last name.” He explained. 

I smiled at that, “It must be nice to have a found family, where is she by the way?” 

North sighed, “On her honeymoon, you think she would come back soon because she misses us, but no her and nightlight need to go see all the places in the stars before they come back. I think they’re just staying away so Toothiana can’t tease them on how long it took them to get together when she had been trying to get them together since the beginning.” 

I looked down and nodded putting the pieces together, “Well that makes sense.” 

“You're going to leave for the stars too?! Am I not good enough for you?!” North exclaimed in mock panic causing me to laugh at his antics. 

“No you goober! It explains where she is, I’ve read all her books and yet still haven’t met her.” I said with a smile letting my mask hang from one ear so I could breath and North could see my facial expressions. 

North nodded continuing to walk forward, “You two would love each other, she loves to tell stories and you love to listen to them, perfect pair.”

I scoffed, “How do you know I love to listen to stories?” 

He gave me an unimpressed look, “You literally learned another language's alphabet so you could read more books.” 

“Touché.” 

“Come on let’s get back, can’t have the others already worried about you. The Yeti’s have been giving me grief, especially Tim, since apparently you two are close?” He said in a questioning tone giving me a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry.” I waved away, “I’m only planning on taking over your entire workshop and kicking you off the throne.” 

“Finally retirement!” He threw his hands in the air, causing another giggle to escape from me. 

“Come on you big oaf, it’s a slow plan so it’s still gonna take some time, so you still have to interact with the Yeti’s and try and teach them to knock.” I bumped shoulders with him as I said it, though he was unaffected. 

“And here I thought I was finally getting a break.” 

Our giggles echoed in the empty hallway as we made our way to the main part of the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I really haven't had time to write. I am definitely going to be putting more scenes with her and North so you can see how their relationship is growing. Also don't worry Pitch will be in the next chapter. You can't keep family separated forever. Oof and then the ANGST! Dun Dun Dun!
> 
> I honestly don't know how long it's going to last but don't worry it's only to torture you guys. And my characters of course. What kind of author would I be if I gave a happy ending without any trials. lol
> 
> See you all Next Sunday!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was cold. I had just finished up my visit with Geralt when I figured this would be the best time to do something. I already didn’t come back half the time I visited the Yeti village as they were quick to offer me a place to sleep and try and stuff me with food. Apparently I was still too skinny by their standards. 

I had stashed my sword and daggers under a frozen pine tree near the outskirts of the village which I was now collecting. 

I had tried summoning My nightmare to my room and everywhere in the workshop multiple times though nothing seemed to work. I knew that if I couldn’t even get her through there was no way I would be able to summon my father. That didn’t stop me from trying though. 

After many failed attempts I now found myself trying to sneak out in the middle of the night to find where the wards ended. 

I was desperate to see my father. He had said that we would talk after, since we mostly caught up that first night, but without being able to reach out to him I had no idea where we were now. 

The snow crunched underneath my feet leaving footprints showing my exit. Thankfully the icy wind was tame tonight, though still there, it would soon cover up my tracks. 

I had been on my best behavior recently and it did not go unnoticed. Though they seemed suspicious at first I found they weren’t looking for me as often. Also the Yeti had eyes on me most times, so they didn’t have to worry. Or so they think. 

I knew their worry was unfounded. Yet they still hadn’t seen me fight, so they didn’t know the skill I possessed. Even though with the recovering of my memories I had been putting more skills to use. Though I practiced by myself in the dead of the night where no one would find me. 

My arms were wrapped around me as I tried to conserve warmth. My green coat was not made for frozen terrains, so it didn’t help as much as I wish it would. I pulled my hood up and kept my mask on mostly for the warmth it would provide for my face. It also made it easier to breath the cold air. 

I looked up to see that there would soon be a grouping of trees I was coming up on. When I looked behind me I could no longer see the Yeti village. I felt a bit of hope swell in my chest. It had only been about two weeks, but being surrounded by people who I did not care about who were always coming and going was not how I wanted to live my life at the moment. 

Just the other day there was a girl who was new and I guess she hadn’t heard about me, or no one cared anymore, and she tried to welcome me to the workshop. I had brushed her off and then she followed me! I couldn’t shake her for a bit before I deliberately went into a dark place and lost her in the shadows. 

Another thing I discovered was I couldn’t give any sentient life to the shadows within the North Pole. I’m guessing it has something to do with the wards surrounding and ‘protecting’ the place, but I missed the feeling of fearful comfort they would bring. 

It had been so long since I was surrounded by my father’s underlings that I really wanted to feel that moist yet smooth embrace they sheltered me with. 

I forced myself back into the present moment to see I had finally reached the trees. It was clearly night at this point, though I had no intention of stopping, even if I didn’t reach the end until morning. 

I hated the feeling of being controlled or caged in. I would leave of my own free will whether they liked it or not. Besides once they figured out what I was doing they would be sure to keep extra eyes on me. 

The trees seemed to enclose on me and tower over where I was. The atmosphere was tense, though I couldn’t feel any other life forms nearby, so I wasn’t out of the wards yet. 

One thing I had figured out was North didn’t like to deal with the Arctic animals here, as he described they distracted the Yeti. So the wards also deterred them from entering or coming near the workshop. 

I moved forward being sure to take my foot all the way out of the snow before moving it forward as it was easier to walk that way. I learned the hard way. 

The trees provided wonderful shadows and darkness in the great vastness of bright whiteness that this frozen terrain was. I didn’t feel so out in the open now. As I kept moving forward I could feel the life around the area seemed to lift. I was starting to be able to hear birds and natural critters that were able to come out in the day time due to their thick fur. 

The trees got denser providing more shade and soon I couldn’t even see the sunlight. Though I could still hear the birds I couldn’t see any of them, though my night vision was excellent. 

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and whipped my head around to see a shadow dart behind a tree. I took two steps forward the being when I realized I was probably scaring him off. I knelt down and extended my hand. Gathering my courage and my voice which I hadn’t used in so long in this way. 

“Come.” I commanded. 

My voice was deep and assured, taking on my father’s natural dominance. The shadow slowly started slithering from behind the tree and came into my palm. It didn’t have a solid form, but I could tell it was still a being with thought. 

I felt the hairs raise up on my arms, the natural response to the fear emanating from it. The shadow had its normal slimy shine that I could feel though it left no residue. It was in ball form but was stretching towards my face. 

I knew for certain I was out of the wards now with the creature of darkness within my palm. 

“Where is my father?” I asked, keeping my voice strong and steady. 

The shadow reacted to this by absorbing into my skin, I could feel it race up in my bone marrow sending my nervous system into a fight or flight response. I remained steady on my feet and swallowed the fear. I closed my eyes and focused on where the shadow was at within me. 

I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Once a shadow had accidently cut me when I was younger and playing in the darkness and my father had obliterated him. The shadows knew to be more careful around me now. Though I will admit to bating them into spars sometimes. 

The shadow entered my heart and I felt the familiar darkness pulse through me, though he soon left and went up into my head so he could speak with me. 

“Well hello Shadow Princess I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

I rolled my eyes at the formal title, “I’m sure you are. Now don’t make me ask again, where is my father?” 

“He is on his way. I sent word for him the moment I saw you outside the perimeters of the loud one.” 

I almost laughed at that. Is that what he refers to North as? 

“Good.” I praised, keeping my emotions in check around subordinates. I remember a lesson my father taught me about never showing emotions to those you view under you. Apparently I even remembered it subconsciously. 

“My Princess what do you plan to do when the Nightmare King gets here?”

Honestly I didn’t know, I just needed to see him. “That is a bit above your pay grade isn’t it?” I replied hotly. 

“My apologies your highness. I just know the other shadows were questioning. Especially the ones who used to guard you.”

That made me pause, “Guard me?” 

“Oh yes, they have anxiously awaited for your return these past twenty or so years. They were the ones in your closet who would always watch over you and carry you to and fro.” 

Well that explained some things about my childhood, filling in the smaller details. I changed the subject not wanting to talk about the beings I had once been so close to. 

“How long until my father arrives?” 

“Just a few moments.” 

I nodded my head, “Good you may leave me.” 

“Miss-”

“Leave!” I demanded. 

The shadow then left the way he came and pulsated through my arm seeping out through my pores and reforming on the snow by my feet. It was dangerous to have a shadow within you for so long as they would start to read your thoughts and emotions. 

I heard more than saw the rolling mass of shadows that carried my father. They came through the dark evergreens and instead of stopping they simply swarmed me in their embrace. They seemed excited to see me slithering around my arms and legs, a few brave ones even brushed past my cheeks and hair. 

“Enough lets go somewhere safe.”

I turned towards the voice and saw my father with his arms out controlling the shadows around us as they kept us in a protective bubble above the ground. I felt my cheeks rise with a welcoming smile and my father returned it. That was the only permission I needed to run forward and wrap my arms around his midsection. 

I didn’t talk yet, remembering most conversations where my father showed any emotion towards me was alone and not around his subordinates. The shadows if I remember correctly were called shadow knights. Especially the ones who were in charge of guarding me. I remember thinking as a kid that I was the one to approach them and start playing with them, but now as an adult I actually remember them always tailing me whether I was aware of it or not. 

Soon we seemed to be in a deep underground cavern as the shadows transferred us through the earth’s crust with seemingly no effort whatsoever. 

There was a small table with two chairs that was made out of the surrounding stone. It was entirely dark within the cavern, but with my, and my father’s, night vision I could still see perfectly. 

I turned to see his eyes glow their golden yellow glow as he commanded the shadows to leave us. Once they were gone he gave me a loving embrace and I returned it simply happy to be able to see him again. I felt like a child in his arms, which was an unfamiliar feeling and it made me feel off balance. 

“I am sorry I could not go to you sooner.” He said breaking the embrace. 

“It’s fine.” I lied, “I talked to North and he explained the wards.” 

My father raised an eyebrow, “Does he know….?” 

I shook my head, “No none of them figured anything out, they just think that I was scared of you and that's why I passed out.”

He gave a sharp nod and then gestured to the table, “Please sit, I have much to discuss with you in how you want to move forward.” 

I moved to take my seat and wondered what he wanted to talk about. 

“I know you know I am the boogeyman and the Nightmare King and a hundred other different titles.” 

I nodded my head. 

“Well as you know back when you were living with me I was rebuild my alliances and kingdom, sadly after everything in 2012 that fell to the wayside and I had to start over again. Though my alliance with the dark entities is going well. The reason I bring up my business is because I want to see if that is something you wish to do?” He then asked. 

I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline, “You want me to have a place in your kingdom.”

He huffed a laugh, “I thought that was obvious with you being my Shadow Princess.” 

I fidgeted with my hands, “Yes well I figured that was just a title so you could adopt me.” 

He reached out and took my hand, “Even if you want to do something else and not control the forces of darkness with me you will always be my daughter.” 

I felt my eyes grow a little wet and I quickly blinked it away. 

“Yes well thank you.” I cleared my throat, “Can I ask why the sudden offer?” 

He withdrew his hand and placed them in front of him, “I always planned on making the offer, I know when you were younger I had begun training you and was soon to have you sit in on a couple of meetings. Yet back then you still had your foot in the human world so I figured when you came of age I could give you the option to do something in the human world or to join me. Though when the twentieth year hit and most of the humans caught the sickness and then with the wars after that killed most everyone off I thought I would never see you again. Yet now that you are here and we were able to reunite I wanted to let you know your options. I sure you know what the guardians want you to do.” 

I rolled my eyes at that last sentence, “I have, I guess…. When I grew up…” I restarted, “I had joined the military as it was the only way to get out of my poverty and away from those abusers.” I said referring to my bio parents, “I never gave any real thought to what I wanted to do. Now the guardians, I know what they want me to do.” He hummed his understanding, “And I can tell you without a doubt that I will not be doing that.” 

I saw a hopeful gleam in his bright yellow eyes, “Then-”

“But” I held up my hand not done, “I never finished my training, I only know how to fight because of these past years, and I’m not someone to sit on my ass! I’m not gonna be some royal on a throne that never gets up and does anything. Hell! I don’t even want anything like that! I think… I do understand what you’re offering, and I do want to take you up on that offer, but I don’t think I’m ready for that. I’m still trying to find myself after everything that has happened. And I would be honored if you would start training me again. But with my current position in life I don’t really have anything to offer you.” I finished and looked up at him nervously. 

He let out an amused sigh, “You’ve done more than you’ll ever know. But I understand your hesitation. So we will start training you again at once. We can pick up where we left off, I’m sure the shadow knights will be happy to see you again. We can work on your control with the shadows-”

As My father kept going on I saw him getting excited and he stood from his chair and started gesturing with his hands. 

When he got to the part about redecorating my room I had to stop him though. 

“Wait, wait, what do you mean?” I asked. 

He then turned to look at me for the first time since he had gone off on his excited tangent.

“Well I mean to have you home sooner rather than later, and it will be much easier to keep a watchful eye on you.” He explained. 

I had never lived at home full time, back when I was younger I had lived there, but I still had to go see my bio parents and go to school. Whereas this time he meant for me to move permanently. I’m not even sure I want that. 

My thoughts drifted to North and the Yetis, I wouldn’t even be able to say good bye to Geralt and Merada. I didn’t want to leave yet.

I then realized I said that last part out loud. 

My father looked at me for a second shocked before I saw his eyes change to a softer tone. 

“You are so much like your sister.” He said walking towards where I was still seated. 

“What do-?”

“You and her are like a flower. You need sunlight, food, water, and of course conversation and company.” He was now close enough that he moved my hair and kissed me on the forehead. “I will not force you home, though I do hope in time you will be ready to return.” 

I smiled up at him, happy that he understood my emotional situation. 

“I will return to you father, just give me time to refind myself and get everything I need under control.” 

He smiled down at me as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze where he had placed his hand. 

His attention then turned to the sword still strapped to my side. 

“And how good are you with a blade?” He asked, I saw the challenge in his eyes. 

“Enough to hold my own.” I replied feeling my smile mirror his sharp wicked one. 

He walked a bit off to the side away from the table and chairs and opened his arms. 

“Prove it.” 

I couldn’t be more happy than to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My bold words and italics won't transfer over! Also once you get over a hundred pages in google documents they take forever to load. Though it's the only one I use since it saves the work as you go. Literal lifesaver. Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Waking up that next morning couldn’t have felt more like a dream. I felt like I finally had some balance in my life and a direction I actually wanted to go. Now that I knew my stay here was temporary and where I was off to next. 

The sunlight was a welcomed brightness. It was weird still enjoying the dark mostly, but also able to find sweetness in the light. 

The first strange thing was realizing I had woken up in a bed and not on my usual ceiling beam. They really were starting to domesticate me. 

When I moved to get up I felt a tightness in my muscles that I hadn’t felt in ages. When was the last time I actually was in a fight and needed to defend myself. I, of course, hadn’t won. But I liked not winning against my father. It showed he wasn’t going easy on me. So that way when I won it would be for real. 

I needed to get better though and start training my physic. I had read something about the Yeti’s once being warriors, I wonder if they would be able to train me? 

I got out of bed after a few minutes of stretching my sore muscles, making myself look dark and mysterious as always. Now I at least know where I got my style from. 

Making my way down the halls was an easy and normal task. What wasn’t normal was having the irritating loud girl run into my side as a way of greeting. 

“Good Morning!” She smiled at me. 

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and didn’t reply moving forward. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” She asked with her face scrunching up. 

“No.” I walked quickly trying to lose her. 

“Oh so you can talk this early in the morning!” She giggled, “Well why don’t we got some coffee in you then we can really bond.” 

That stopped me in my tracks, “You know where to get coffee?” I asked. 

She turned and smiled at me showing all her teeth as she did it, “Of course!” 

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the halls as she ran. The warmth was nice, I could see she was trying to be my friend, but I wasn’t about to let that happen when this was all temporary. 

We arrived in the main kitchen the other humans used and upon us entering all their eyes turned to us. Well more to me in scorn. It was mostly a new group of humans even that one girl that had the vendetta against me was gone. Though my earlier ‘atrocities’ were not forgotten. 

How it seemed to have skipped the current girl holding my hand I did not know. 

“Here we are!” She chimed, getting out two glasses and pouring the coffee. “How do you take it?” 

“Black is fine.” I replied, my eyes intently never leaving the cup that was meant to be mine. 

When she handed it to me I took one big sniff before a slow sip to test out the temperature. 

She raised her hand to her lips to hide her giggle, “You really like coffee don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to get my hands on any since… the last incident.” I answered. 

I saw her eyes widen in interest, “What incident?” 

She was clutching her coffee between her hands soaking in the warmth, like I was, and her curiosity reminded me of myself. She was clearly younger than me, but I didn’t know by how much. 

I decided to indulge her, though as I opened my mouth to speak one of the young men, who had seen me get into the physical altercation spoke up. 

“She won’t tell you, ya know.” He said to the girl by my side, “She never speaks to any of us. She doesn’t want friends. You’re wasting your time.” 

I let my eyes fall to the dark beverage ignoring the statement trying to get a rise out of me. They tried every so often if only to see a little emotion. I expected the girl in front of me to make some joke about my reclusiveness and go join the other people that were loud and bright like her. 

“That’s her decision to make. Besides she may not want you guys as friends, but we’re already best friends.” 

I looked up shocked and was able to see her looking at me out of the side of her eye with a smile. When did she decide she was my best friend? 

I guess if you look at the amount of time I hung out with people she was my best human female friend. Though I still counted Jack as my closest friend as of now. North… I didn’t exactly want to call him a friend. I mean we definitely are friends, though with my emotions…. It’s different. 

“Come on Chris!” She grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the door, “Let’s go somewhere quiet!” 

She then dragged me to one of the common rooms that wasn’t occupied. Once I was seated and we were both settled she immediately bounced into my face with a huge smile and wide eyes. 

“So the coffee incident?!” 

Of course she wouldn’t forget about that. I felt a small tug at the corner of my mouth. 

“You know,” I stated conversationally, not making eye contact, “You remind me of me before the apocalypse.” 

“Really?!” She said letting her face be a show of very dramatic emotions, “What happened?”

At that I felt the side of my face fall, “Stuff…. You wanted to know of the coffee incident?” 

“Yes please!” She sat back in her chair with her cup of coffee. 

“Well it actually wasn’t that long ago but I,-” As I told her about my night of avoiding problems and being on a caffeine high while simultaneously trying to learn another language she had all the appropriate reactions. Gasping when need be and laughing at other parts. She made for the perfect audience. 

“Well no wonder they won’t let you near coffee! You’re not gonna relapse are you?” She asked eyeing my empty cup. 

“No! It was one time and it was to make up for the fact I hadn’t had it in years!” I exclaimed. 

She rolled her eyes, “keep telling yourself that.” 

“It’s true!” 

She then laughed hiding her smile behind her now empty cup, “you know this is the most I think I’ve ever heard you talk.” 

I shrugged my shoulders, “Well you bribed me with food. Maybe next time if you have something better I’ll talk even longer.” I joked. 

“It’s a deal!” She smiled. Her face turned more serious, “What problems were you avoiding that night?” 

I sighed, “Family drama, its nothing really.” I brushed off. 

She clasped her hands together and gave me puppy dog eyes, “I won’t tell a soul. I promise.” 

I huffed at her antic but indulged her anyway, “Pinky swear?” 

She immediately offered up her Pinky and I locked mine with hers chanting the famous words to bind the promise. 

“Pinky, Inky, Winky swear!” 

We both then bent forward kissing the closed part of our fist. 

When we sat back in our chairs we made eye contact and both burst into giggles. 

“I’ve never broken a Pinky promise!” She mused. 

“Same!” I confessed, “Those things are binding!” 

Our laughter echoed throughout the room around us. 

“So family drama?” She asked with a raised brow. 

I sighed, “I had just seen my father and he promised to be back, but he wasn’t so I thought he left me again.” 

She gasped, “Have you seen him yet?” 

I nodded,” Just met with him again last night, so we got it all sorted.” 

“What happened?” 

“Well he got held up and wasn’t able to enter the workshop, since he’s not allowed in anymore, so I had to travel out to see him.” I explained. 

“Is that where you went last night? Cause I remember hearing you come back at like four this morning.” 

I nodded my head, “Yeah I had such a great time with him though I totally lost track of time.” 

“You said you thought he left you again?” She brought back up, though I could tell she was trying to be delicate with it. 

I felt another sobering sigh leave me, “When I was kid. We, we had to, to go our separate ways for, for me to be s-safe… It was a long time ago but I still, I still need, well want that, I don’t know, reassurance?” I looked at her as if she knew, “I don’t know! I’m an adult! I’m fine on my own. I’ve done it before and I can do it again. But it just feels, it feels different. I worry and I, I don’t really, like I want to believe, but like it’s hard-” 

I stopped when she put a hand on my knee and I looked up into her eyes. 

“It’s okay.” She looked so genuine, “We all want to feel love and be loved, but it’s difficult to trust when we’ve been scarred by our past trauma. The only thing you can do is open up and be vulnerable and hope against the odds that that person will work to have a relationship with you as much as you work to have a relationship with them.”

I felt my anxiety lessen now that she had put it into words. 

“How do you do that?” I asked. 

She blinked, “Do what?” 

I waved my hands around, “Ya know, put things into words? Like emotions and stuff.” 

She smiled a bit bigger, “Well you’d never guess but I was a Behavioral Health Technician!” 

I looked her up and down, “No that actually makes sense.” 

She deflated, “Come on at least act shocked!” 

I smiled, “Okay one second.” I turned away from her getting into my ‘character’ and then turned to her with wide eyes slapping my hands to my cheeks, “Whaaaaaaat!?” 

She immediately burst into laughter and tried to cover her face with her hands. 

“I’m not laughing! I’m not laughing!” She got between laughs. 

“And I totally believe you.” I deadpanned, which only made her laughing last longer. 

I then got up and stretched my legs, it felt nice to sit, but if I stayed stagnant for too long I knew my muscles would lock back up. 

“Well this has been surprisingly pleasant, but I actually did have something I wanted to get done today.” I announced my departure. 

She stood as well and swept me into an impromptu hug, “okay let’s talk later!” 

I gave a quick nod of the head and turned to leave suddenly turning back with a question on my lips. 

“What’s your name again?” I’m sure she told me I just have no recollection of it.

She shook her head, “It’s Jezebel, silly.” 

And with that I made my hasty exit. She was nice and it was nice to talk to someone about the thing going on with my father at the moment. 

I wanted to talk to Merada or Tim or one of the Yeti’s I could trust to give me a real answer. I really did want to start training though. I had gained weight since being here, especially since hanging out with the Yeti’s, and it would be really nice to train that new fat into muscle. Of course it depended on who you asked, basically everyone from the workshop, still thought I was too skinny and needed to gain a few more pounds. It was definitely harder to gain weight now though than it used to be. Coming from a starving lifestyle surviving off of little to no food and my stomach not being used to the proportions they served here. Eating was sometimes a real pain. Like a real physical pain. I always felt like I was about to burst after a meal with the Yeti’s. Though I know they mean well. 

Making my way down was much more difficult than usual, with the end of the year nearing the Yeti’s were working even more vigorously. I ducked and weaved under arms making myself as small as possible. Some greeted me as I passed with brief head nods and I returned them quickly not stopping for conversation. I was sure they appreciated it as well with their workload. 

It wasn’t hard to find Merada on the woodworking floor, she had finished the cradle a while ago and was now crafting individual toys. 

“Merada!” I called in her native tongue, “How is working coming along?” 

“Not fast enough, I need to get these to the paint shop before the end of this week.” She replied not turning away from her work. 

I assessed the wood around her and looked at her load that she still had to complete. Showing even though with her capable hands she would not be able to complete it. 

“Let me help.” I offered sitting down, “What are you making?” 

She then brought forward the unmelt-able ice sculpture prototype that North makes for the Yeti’s to follow through with. It showed a dancing female in a dress with a ribbon in her hands that was flying above her head. 

“He wants each figure to have a unique face, though wants the body position to be the same. Have you carved before?” 

I shook my head, “No, but how hard can it be?” 

Apparently it could be very hard, my figures weren’t terrible, but they weren’t North’s design. And once you made one error you couldn’t correct it since it was already shaved off wood. I growled as I made yet another dent in the current wood I was turning into a figure. 

Merada laughed, “You’re thinking too hard about it, relax and let the wood come off naturally with the sharpness of the blade. You keep forcing it like that you’re gonna cut a finger off.” 

“I know.” I grumbled in her language, “I just thought that making blocks of wood into dancing figures would be easier than this.” 

“Easier than this.” She repeated back in her language, the way she said it made me aware I must have made a mistake with my pronouncing of it. 

“Easier than this.” I repeated and she nodded her head in satisfaction. 

“What did I say?” I asked after another beat of silence. 

She sighed, “You said ‘Easy fuck this’.” 

I stared in shock before bursting into laughter at the recognition of the curse word Tim taught me. 

She then poked my shoulder, “I don’t want to hear that kind of language around the Yeti children.” 

I waved it off, “Yeah, yeah no worries I know better.” 

After that we got back to work. Merada was a patient teacher helping me with curves and angles of my wrist. 

When the Yeti’s were finally dismissed at the end of the day to return to their families I rose with them. Not evening thinking about how I wasn’t a Yeti and I didn’t have a home to return to in the Yeti village. None of my figures ended up looking like the prototype North made, but Merada said they might still be of some use. 

I followed her back to her small home, which she shared with a few other Yeti’s. I knew Merada wasn’t mated to any of the others and when I asked her about it she said she had no desire to be mated and have kids. I figured that made sense considering all the children and love around her. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” Her Yetish clicked out. 

I nodded my head, “I would like to if you’re okay with it?” 

I saw her lips pull up behind her fur, “Always.” 

As she went to work in the kitchen I went to the drawers and pulled out the tableware we usually use. It was then I remembered my original purpose in seeking her out. 

“You know I have a sword and daggers right?” I said, bringing attention to the daggers I had hidden under my clothes. 

She eyed me warily as she let out an affirmative noise. 

“Well I was… practicing the other day and I realized since my time here I have become… stale in my fighting skills. I was wondering if you guys taught fighting?” When I didn’t receive an immediate reply I rambled on, “Only because I had read in a book that you use to be Yeti warriors, so I figured you must keep up with those skills. And you know you guys seem pretty fit and-” 

She stopped me by grabbing my shoulders. 

“It’s fine, and yes we do practice our skills as warriors, that we are still.” She corrected me. 

I felt my face warm in a blush as I looked down. 

She went on, “I am not sure if they would take to teaching you though?” 

That made me look up and I watched her as she went back to the food on the stove, “Why?” 

She hesitated a minute, “You have been accepted very well in our society, though it still does not make you one of us. We consider our fighting style to be sacred as it was originally taught by the Lunar Lamas and only the Guardians have ever been able to witness, and train, with us.”

I nodded my head looking down, guess I’ll have to find another way to train, “I understand, no worries.” 

“But,” She continued making me look back up as she avoided eye contact, “we can still go up to the grand council of elders and ask them about it. With the children taking quite a liking to you and you working alongside us definitely helps your case.” 

I smiled at that and when she saw it she was quick to try and minimize it, “That doesn’t mean you’ll be accepted though! They could still say no!” 

I didn’t care as I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her middle, “Even if they say no thank you!” 

She huffed and returned the gesture, “Anything child.” 

Once we parted I set the table and sat waiting for her to be done making the meal.

“Do you really think there’s a chance they could accept me, you know, with my stay being temporary and all?” I asked over the countertop. 

She was silent a moment, to the point where I figured she must not have heard and wasn’t going to answer, “We’ll just have to ask and find out.” 

I smiled and was filled with content happiness the whole night. Sleeping next to Merada in her bed was always such a nice experience since she was an octopus and would curl around me in a protective stance. 

North’s POV

Walking down the halls was usually a mind numbing task, just to make sure all the Yeti’s had left and gone home. I never wanted any of them to stay too late knowing what it was like to get caught up in their work. Extinguishing the candles as I went, lighting the workshop in the moonlight’s nice glow. 

As I came down to the woodworking floor I noticed there was still only one Yeti there and I went to dismiss him before one table caught my eye. Intrigued I walked closer to see the ice prototype I had delivered three days ago next to small figurines that looked similar, though they were all apparently different. Each female had a different figure and none had the same facial expression. 

“Ja!” I said drawing the Yeti’s attention to me, “Who’s workstation is dis?” 

The Yeti briefly looked down and up meeting my eyes again, “Merada’s sir, though all those figurines you're looking at were made by Chris.” 

That had my eyebrows shooting up. I knew she spent much of her time with the Yeti’s but I didn’t not realize she joined them in work. I picked up one of the figurines made by Chris and brought it closer to my face for inspection. The face seemed to be the most interesting part. The eyes were too big and the smile too small, though it drew a smile on my face. 

“Please have Merada bring me the figurines Chris made in the morning.” I ordered the Yeti behind me. 

“Sir?” He asked in his native tongue. 

I looked back waiting for his question to fill the silent air. 

“Are you sure you should be taking a … liking to someone when we have such… suspicions?” 

I knew what he was referring to. Afterall I was the one who ordered extra eyes on her. 

“Are we sure she went out last night?” I asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

The Yeti nodded his head somberly, “Yes sir, she went outside of the wards and after that we lost track of her…. She didn’t return till early in the morning.” 

I knew this was not good. I knew what it might mean. She had seemed so scared and harmless at first, simply trying to fight her way in the world that was too cruel in her time. 

“My order remains.” I stated. 

With that the Yeti left for the night and I stayed behind looking at the little trinkets she had made at Merada’s side. I wish she had made such things at my side, but I quickly squashed down that thought. 

How could a being of darkness make sure delicately amazingly things? 

No I must be wrong. She must have been out to receive a bit of freedom. There was no way Chris would betray any of the Yeti children. You couldn’t fake fondness like that. 

Which would mean my belly was wrong.

Which it never had been before. 

I sighed and made my way to my chambers. I needed sleep. Not these confusing emotions or thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My heart was racing. I was barely able to find this little glacier of cover last minute. I prayed they wouldn’t find me again. I did my best to make myself as small as possible and slow my breathing to a much normal rate. It was all for nothing when they came bounding around the side of the wall. 

“Found you!” A few screeched before I was pelted with snowballs. 

I laughed as they tackled me to the ground for the fifth time that day. I had taken to watching the Yeti children, since I wasn’t that good at making toys, and all the Yeti’s were needed as Christmas time came forward. 

When the Yeti children weren’t in class I was watching them, so the elders could be given a break. I hadn’t heard anything about my training with the Yeti’s, though it had only been a week. 

Geralt was currently trying to smash my face into the snow. 

“Hey!” I hollered and rolled us so I was on top, “How do you like it!” 

I threw snow in the children’s faces as each let their pure laugh fill the air. 

“Tris! Tris!” 

I turned to see one of the younger Yeti’s come towards me. 

“Can we build the castle now?” They asked in their garbled Yetish. 

I smiled, “Of course Aisha.” There were a few groans from the older Yeti children.

“No whining.” I snapped, “I promised we would have a snowball fight AND build a snow castle.” 

At this the children knew it was time to regroup and we all headed back to the main area I had the kids gather in. The Yeti village wasn’t that big and all together there were only forty children at most. Most of the kids enjoyed the activities that we did during the day, but for the ones who didn’t there was a little section I would have them hang out in to do their own activities. 

Aisha held my hand on the walk back, though Geralt had made sure his position was known as my first friend out of the Yeti children. I thought the little competition was adorable, though I had to make sure it didn’t get out of hand and nobody ended up with hurt feelings. 

My blood had grown infinitely thicker since being here, so I was able to handle the cold better. Even though I knew my green coat was not enough I absolutely loved it. It was the one item of clothing I still had from even before the apocalypse. North had tried to talk me into a thicker coat though each time I would resist a little harder. 

As soon as I counted every head to make sure all the Yeti children were here I explained that we needed a lot of snow to be able to fit all of us in the snow castle. Soon they were piling all the snow up like you would do for a snowman. Thankfully the North pole never runs out of snow. 

My gloves helped although my fingers had grown numb at the beginning of this morning and it was now hard to bend them. 

Aisha noticed my struggle, “Here!” She took one of my hands in hers and started rubbing and blowing on it. 

I smiled, “Thank you darling, now have you gathered enough snow?” 

“Almost! I just need a few icicles to make a circle.” 

Before I could ask what she meant she ran off. My guess is to find the icicles, though I could still see her and wasn’t worried. 

I saw an elder Yeti walking towards me and I brushed off the bit of snow that clung to me as I stood up. 

We both bowed our heads in greeting and I waited for them to break the silence, since apparently that is what’s respectful. 

“It is almost time for the younger’s class, I will start to gather them.” 

They said it so fast in Yetish that I almost didn’t catch it. 

I responded in the same language, “Please do, do you need any help?” 

They put the palm of their hand up to tell me to stay where I was and not a second later called out to the appropriate Yeti’s it was time for class. 

When most of the kids ran off, some of them not needing to attend but wanting to, it was just four kids and myself, and Geralt. 

“What do you want to do?” I asked going to my knees, though it was hardly necessary with Yeti children being much bigger than human children. 

“Can we go on a walk!?” One of the children asked, bounding on the tips of his toes. 

I smiled, “Sure, where to?” 

He grabbed my hand and the other kids followed as we started roaming the streets of the Yeti village. 

I loved walking. It was a way to allow your mind to wander as well as doing something active. I never really felt sore or tired while walking, it was always after that it attacked. 

It was my fault what happened. 

If I hadn’t allowed my mind to wander and payed attention this never would have happened. 

When I came back to the present moment I looked to see we were outside of the Yeti village. I assumed that we were close to the workshop so I made no move to stop us or slow us down. It looked like Geralt had taken the lead. I couldn’t help smile at that remembering how I first met him. 

It wasn’t until in the distance I could see the edge of the forest that I suspected something might not be right. The Yeti children by my side were showing me a rock they had found. 

I heard a large crack sound and turned to see what had caused it. 

My stomach dropped and face paled at the site. 

A massive wendigo had broke through the tree line, heaving like a mad beast. If that wasn’t bad enough Geralt was not close to me. Oh no he was closer to the wendigo. 

My stomach dropped and my heart lurched. 

I barely had time to turn to the other kids, letting out a deadly “Run!” 

“GERALT!” I yelled, as loud as I could with the air I sucked down. 

He finally looked up from the little divot he was looking into and then turned to where my eyes were looking. The fear I felt from him as he looked back was palpable. 

The other kids had turned tail and run and I didn’t let that stop me as I sprang into action. I forced my legs forward as I started running TOWARDS the wendigo. Geralt finally got the memo when I started running towards him and he sprang on his little legs and ran towards me. 

The wendigo did not like seeing his prey get away and with a deadly screech vaulted forward on all four appendages. Geralt upon hearing the roar fell in fright. I was running at full sprint and I didn’t let anything stop me. Not my burning lungs. Not my cramping side. Not the snow determined to stick to me. 

I got to him first though the wendigo was less than ten feet away. I threw my arms under Geralt’s and dragged him running away from the beast. Once I started running with Geralt I knew there was no way to outrun the thing with him. 

I looked down at Geralt and got out breathlessly, “Be safe.” 

I then used the strength with my sides and hips throwing him forward. I knew the snow would cushion his fall. 

I turned to face the wendigo and I had no time as I instantly collided with it. It knocked the breath out of me, what little I had. Though this wasn’t the first time and I knew that if I stopped moving or thinking for a second I would be dead.

I shot my knees to my chest and grabbed the daggers I kept there permanently. The wendigo was hovering over me and raised a massive clawed hand to strike. I wasted no time launching both of my daggers at its side, cutting it, though it looked more like a braze. 

The wendigo did not like that and instead of striking me with the claws threw me to the side. I went hurling in the air. Though the wendigo didn’t know it yet, he just helped me out immensely. 

Finally able to breath as I landed I gulped in as much air as I could and the adrenaline kept the pain at bay. I launched myself on my feet and extended both arms out. Making sure the wendigo’s attention was on nothing but me, since in the distance I could still see the kids running. 

He let out a ear bleeding yell and came at me on his two back limbs. If you thought being chased on all fours was bad, it holds nothing to the way their body moves on two legs. I was able to dodge nice enough and get a small cut on their left forearm. Though this only angered them and I felt more than saw the claws go through my left side. 

I turned back to face them and realized they had the end of my green coat as they lifted me up by it. As soon as I got close enough to their face I went to take both eyes out. Sadly I missed one and cut his nose. He dropped me with a howl and I turned to crawl away and get some distance between us again. 

Having a long coat was not always a good thing. 

I felt a heavy paw smash into my back and I heard a crack. Let’s not look at that too closely. I was turned around again to look straight into the mouth of the beast. Realizing what he was about to do and not having a second to lose I flipped my draggers in my fist, very difficult with how slippery they were, and cut outwards. I ended up getting lucky and getting the right tendon on both sides disconnecting their jaw from their skull. 

The howl they let out was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard. The blood that spilled out horrified the sound. It attacked me with newfound energy and I couldn’t blow off most of the blows as I did my best shielding myself as well as backpedaling. 

When I felt a claw slice straight through my upper thigh to the bone, and I saw the white before it was covered in red, I panicked. I started stabbing at the beast with no remorse. Going as quick and deep as I could with the small blades. I wished I had my swords. I would have stood more of a chance with my swords. 

Right before my eyelids closed I saw the beast slump down in defeat. I didn’t see the children anywhere. Thank god they were safe. That’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late! This chapter was suppose to be longer but I really just wanted you to give you guys something to read while I write the other half! No worries the next chapter should be filled with tooth rotting fluff! Like really bad... I love fluff. ANYWHO please let me know what you think! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes! Also just figured out how to use Rich Text :D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“Will she be alright?” 

Tooth?

“We ain’t sure yet.” 

Bunny?

“If she had just waited!” 

“It doesn’t look like she had time. The fact she’s still breathing is a miracle.” 

“Sandy!” 

North? 

“Put some more dream sand on her! We can’t have her coming to consciousness just yet.” 

  
  
  


“Jack, how you feeling love?” 

“Fine.”

“... I know it was hard for you during the operation-”

“I said I’m fine! … I’m just, just worried.” 

“She’ll make it Jackie.” 

  
  
  
  


“North your holiday is just around the corner, as sad as it is you can’t spend too much time here.” 

“....”

“North look at me!”

“We were too late Tooth!.... I can’t, I can’t focus on work.” 

*sigh* “Well at least get some sleep and eat something. You look like the dead.” 

  
  
  
  


“What does  _ he _ want?” 

“We don’t know mate. But apparently he’s been making a ruckus outside of the wards. Says he wants to see her.” 

“He has nothing to do with this! If the wards were as strong as they are supposed to be-!” 

“I know mate. I know.” 

  
  
  


There was brightness. It was uncomfortable. I wanted to turn away from it, but my muscles weren’t responding. I couldn’t feel over half my body. I blinked my eyes open to feel the crust fall away. Gross. 

Where was I? 

I looked to be in some medical room. Everything was either a plain gray or white. The smell of rubbing alcohol pungent in the air. There were other lights, but only the one right above me was on. It was a bright white light that I glared at menacingly hoping it would combust so I could go back into the peaceful sleep my body deeply craved. 

What even happened? 

….THE WENDIGO! 

Did Geralt make it back safe!? Were the other kids okay!? 

My breathing quickened and the beeping machine off to my left that my ears had tuned out start going faster. It wasn’t two seconds later North and Tooth came bursting into the room. 

“Chris!” Tooth exclaimed flying towards me, “We were so worried!” She looked like she wanted to hug me, but took one look at my body and backed off. 

North looked to be frozen in the background, I wonder what had shocked him. 

“Where is Geralt?!” I coughed out, I hadn’t realized my throat was so dry and cracked. 

North moved forward on instinct and grabbed the cup of water next to my bed. When he raised it to my lips my pride backed down as my need for water outweighed it. 

After I had drank the whole thing I felt I could finally speak again. 

“Where's Geralt? And the other children?” I looked back and forth to Tooth and North. 

“They’re fine.” Tooth answered, “The three yeti children came running back hysterical and they were the ones to tell us what was happening. Geralt is also fine, though a little traumatized.” 

I felt my breathing sooth out. None of them got hurt. 

“What were you thinking?” 

I looked up at North’s deep voice, it was the first time he spoke since he had entered. 

“What?” I said in confusion. 

“What were you thinking?! You could have died! You almost did!” 

I could see the anger clear as day on his face. I flinched at the raised tone. It was the first time I had seen North angry. I had never seen him raise voice in anger. 

I felt the urge to defend myself rise up, “I did what I had to!” 

“Had to?! You should never have been out there in the first place!” He retorted. 

I felt a tear slip from my eyes at that, “Well I was! And those kids need protecting more than I do!” 

North opened his mouth again, “North!” Toothiana yelled before he could get another word out. 

I kept my chin held high, not allowing him to see weakness. The tears had slipped and fallen, but I would not break my mask when he was trying to tear me down. 

North turned on his heel and left the room as briskly as he had come. Toothiana let out a heavy sigh at that. 

“He just needs time. You really scared him. There was a part where we thought you wouldn’t wake up.” She said turning to me with a sympathetic smile. 

I turned my face away not wanting her to see me cry, “Yeah he sounds real worried.” I let the sarcasm drip off my tongue, “even went out of his way to ask me if I was alright.” 

“Oh Chris!” Tooth flew forward and loosely wrapped her arms around my neck as I still did my best to avoid her gaze. 

“He just doesn’t know how to convey his worry. He’s not mad at you. Well not the way you think.” 

I ignored her and stayed in my stiff position looking at the blank white wall. Forcing myself not to react to her words. Soon she got the hint and left me alone in the room closing the door as she went. When she left I turned back to my body trying to clear my eyes to see. 

What I saw was bad. My right leg was wrapped in bandages and lifted up. My left leg had some ointment on it, probably to help with the purple and blue bruises that littered it. My ribs were in some protective casing, but even then I knew I must have broken a couple. Every breath hurt. My hands and arms were covered in the same ointment and my wrists were encased in hardened bandages. I must have sprained or broke them when I was fighting. Amazing how I didn’t feel it with the adrenaline rushing through my system. 

I did my best to focus on my physical form and not the words North had yelled at me that were on repeat in my head. Every time I imagined that tone rising in anger a new set of tears escaped my eyes. It sucked since I wasn’t even able to wipe them away with my whole body out of commission. I tried a few times to wipe them on my shoulders, but that just made everything hurt more. So I forced myself to stay there and not move and waited until I was so exhausted I passed out again. 

This time I didn’t want to wake up again. 

  
  
  


When I woke up it was to the same blinding white light in this sterilized room. I could already tell I would hate my stay here. I saw movement out of my peripheral and I turned my head to see North with his familiar reading glasses sitting in a chair by my bedside. 

It was so similar to the last time I had woken with him there that I wished I was there and not here. I didn’t want to experience his anger towards me again. 

I must have made a noise cause he turned and saw me awake. He didn’t say anything, simply turned away from me. I thought that that would be the end of it, but he turned back with a platter of food. I realized he wasn’t turning away from me, but simply grabbing food. 

“North.” I croaked out, wanting to speak about our argument. 

He held up a hand to stop me, “Eat. You must be hungry.” 

I clearly wouldn’t be able to feed myself with everything broken, and I realized that when he held a morsel of food towards me on the end of the fork in his hand. I paused for half a second and then leaned forward a bit and took the bite. It was delicious and made me realize I was starving. I eagerly took the next one he fed me, my embarrassment forgotten in the sight of hunger. 

We got through half of the platter like that in the calm silence as he fed me. Once I had eaten that much I felt my thoughts and emotions becoming clearer. When he held up the next bite I backed away a bit forcing myself to talk. 

“I’m sorry.” His eyebrows rose, “It was my fault.” I felt the pinprick in my eyes, “I should have paid better attention. It was my fault we went so far.” By the time I got that out my voice was wobbly and a tear had escaped. 

North put the platter down and instantly reached out with his large hand resting it on my cheek. I leaned into the warmth, allowing my eyes to fall closed for a second trying to gather myself. 

“It is not your fault a Wendigo found you.” 

I opened my mouth to interject but he continued. 

“You were still inside the wards. That creature should never have been able to get in. It’s my fault it happened. I was simply angry cause I wish you had ran instead of tried to take it on.” 

I shook my head, knowing I must be the reason the wards were weakened. After all I was the one who kept trying to summon my father and nightmare through them. 

North pressed his hand more firmly on my cheek, “It is not your fault.” 

I knew he wouldn’t understand if I tried to explain it to him so I let it go. North withdrew his hand and looked puzzled for a minute. 

“Why did you try to take it on?” He asked looking into my eyes searching for an answer. 

I met his gaze with my own confusion, “Geralt didn’t tell you?”

At the shake of his head I went on the explain the situation. 

“Geralt had gone off ahead on the walk, as he wanted to be the leader. I let him, thinking nothing of it. When we saw the Wendigo he was closest to it. I told the others to run, and they did, Geralt tried to run but fell. So I ran towards him and tried to drag him away from the creature. I wasn’t fast enough though, so I made sure Geralt would be able to run and kept the Wendigo’s attention on me as the others got to safety.” 

North sat back with the new information. 

“Geralt was still in shock when we took him in, and I gave Phil the time off to tend to his wife and child. So I hadn’t heard anything about that. The Yeti community as of now is still a bit out of sorts. It has been quite some time since they had any action.” He explained. 

I nodded my head with the information and winced when a kink in my neck made itself known. This did not go past North and he ushered me to lay back down as he grabbed the fork and tried to feed me again. 

“Oh no I’m too full.” I complained. 

“Nonsense.” North said, shoving another bite into my mouth, “You’re too skinny. You need some meat on those bones.” 

I swallowed what was in my mouth and turned my head away before he could get any more in. 

“No, no open up!” He said raising from his chair trying to get the fork near my mouth. 

I kept turning my head this way and that way avoiding the food at all costs. It was silly and childish and soon we were both bursting with giggles. 

“Fine!” He declared sitting back down, “You be that way and you won’t even get dessert.” 

“Oh no not dessert!” I mocked, with a smile towards him. 

He huffed a laugh before he turned back towards me, “Are you comfortable?” 

I gave him a deadpanned look, “Everything literally feels like it's tearing apart. But other than that, yes I am comfortable!” 

He smiled and looked over my whole body again. It made heat rise to have such a gaze directed to all of me, but I stomped down that feeling before it could manifest itself. 

When he got back up to my torso and chest he paused. I was about to mock him for looking at my breasts when he let his fingertips graze over my left shoulder. I was made very aware of my scars there and turned away wanting him to stop, but not being able to say it. 

“What happened here?” He whispered it so quietly that I couldn’t tell if it was for me or him. 

I tried to shrug and that hurt so I just mumbled out, “Doesn’t matter.” 

His thumb and finger lightly grabbed my chin turning my head forcing my eyes to meet his. 

“It matters to me.” 

He had such genuine concern there it made my next exhale shaky. I took a deep breath and a glup. 

“It was a long time ago. People, people smoke. And, and when they smoke they need something to put it out on. Something, something that they don’t care about, that, that doesn’t matter… To, to them.” I felt another tear slip down my cheek. 

Dang it! I was crying so much lately! I usually wasn’t this bad or emotional! 

When I lifted my eyes to meet North’s again, after having them tilted down in embarrassment. I realized how close he was. He leaned forward and I felt the brush of his lips to my left cheek, barely grazing the corner of my mouth. 

It was so sudden and soft I wasn’t expecting it, he pulled away before I could have any type of reaction. I went to ask why when he got there first. 

“You are cared for here. You matter now and in this time. This!” He let his hand fall to my shoulder, his thumb brushing over the cigarette burns there, “this will never happen to you again.”

I was shocked and didn’t know what to say at his sweet truthful words. He didn’t give me a choice though as he grabbed the tray and his book and headed towards the door. 

“Sleep well Chris.” 

Was the last thing I heard as he closed the door and shut off the blinding white lights. Finally blessing me with the darkness my body craved so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and here's a little fluff. Oh NO! THAT'S ANGST! WHAT HAVE I DONE!
> 
> If you think I have any control over these characters and their reactions you are sadly mistaken.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next time I woke my body still felt heavy but I was able to move my arms without feeling like I was dying. There was a meal at my bedside with fresh berries and bread. I most likely had Bunnymund to thank for that. When I had found out he was a huge gardener I was insistent to see it. He still hadn’t let me, but I hadn’t given up hope yet. 

I was quick to reach over despite the protesting in my ribs. There was a cup of honey on the side and I wasted no time applying it to my bread and gobbling that down with blueberries. There was a cup of tea that was only lukewarm, but one sip told me it was my favorite. Chamomile. I tipped that back and dug into the strawberries. This was a richness six months ago I never would have imagined. Being on the brink of death made you appreciate the little things in life. 

My small unused stomach was soon protesting, though I made sure to get another slice of bread with honey in. After I was done I went to put the tray back on the side and that was when I noticed where the yellow light was coming from. They must have noticed my discomfort with the blinding white light and brought a lamp in. It was definitely much more soothing, and easier to adjust to. 

“You look like you’re just fine.”

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see a tall woman standing in the dark. I hadn’t noticed her since she was away from where the lamp’s light touched. She wore a long flowing midnight blue gown. If the light caught it it would shimmer, it reminded me of the stars. She had long ebony black hair, that seemed alive and moved with her. 

“Who-!” 

Before I could get out my words she let her dominating voice wash over me. 

“I’m Seraphina. You would know me as Mother Nature.” 

I stared into the dark eyes that captivated me and it finally clicked in my head. I tried to sit up and immediately gasped at the pain and fell back down. 

“You’re, You’re!” 

She sighed, “Pitch Black’s daughter yes.”

“My sister!” I got out before I could stop myself. 

She met my eyes again furrowing her brows. Before she could say anything else I let my excitement fill the room. 

“I’ve always wanted to meet you! Father never spoke about you much, but I figured when we met then you could tell me about yourself! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m sorry I can’t get up and greet you proper! Wow you’re really pretty! You definitely got the good side of the gene pool!” 

She held up her hand to stop me and I sucked in a breath snapping my mouth closed waiting for her response. 

She scrunched her eyes closed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She seemed at a lost for words for a few moments. 

Then she breathed out and met my eyes again, folding her hands like the royalty she was. 

“This is not a social visit.” I let out a breath at that, “Pitch wanted me to check on you as he got wind of your...state. I will report back to him that you are in good hands. As it is the guardians I don’t expect him to believe me, but it should get him to stop bugging me for now.” 

I nodded my head at that, “Okay, when will I see you again?” 

She gave me a confused look, “Pardon?” 

I wondered what she might be confused about before I realized it. The proper types need to be properly introduced before they can 'hang out'. 

“Oh sorry, sorry.” I then propped myself up on my elbows the best I could, making the most serious expression I could muster at the moment, “Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Christine Pitchner, The Shadow Princess, Daughter of Pitch Black, The Nightmare King.”

I then gave a hand gesture for her to say her titles, even though she already told me one of them. 

“I’m sorry?” She said looking even more confused.

I fell back on the propped up bed, no longer able to stay up with my weak strength. 

“Well I figured once we were  _ properly  _ introduced then we could hang out more. I-I mean meet up!” I hastily corrected. 

She then very slowly articulated her next sentence, “You want to meet up with me?” 

I nodded overjoyed, “Of course silly. I always remember wondering what you would be like when we finally met. To know that I had a sister out there, that someday we were gonna get to know one another and become best friends….. Unless you don’t want to.” I finished, looking down. 

She then sighed looking away, “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that things are… complicated.” 

I shrugged figuring she had things in her life going on, “No worries, whenever you have time though you should stop by. I’d love to have a more in depth conversation with you.” I smiled at her. 

She stared at me for a second before her face turned towards the door, “I must go. They’ll soon be here.” 

She walked over to the window that was behind my beside and I was barely able to see her out of the corner of my eye. 

At the last second she turned towards me, “This has been… interesting…. I’ll be in touch.” 

Before I could even tell her how happy that last statement made me she evaporated into a mist and slipped through the cracks of the window. 

Okay she has got to show me how to do that. 

The door then creaked open, great timing, and in walked Jack with a pitcher of water. 

I smiled, “Well look at who’s playing caretaker.” 

He met my eyes and I could see the relief in his smile, “North told me the Wicked Witch of the West was back. I wasn’t sure I was ready to believe it.” 

I chuckled, “You know I couldn’t stay away, and miss all the action!”

He floated forward and set the pitcher by the tray of what once was food. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. 

I groaned, “Not you too! I’m fine!” 

He rolled his eyes so far back that he could have been able to see the great wall of china, “Says the girl who’s covered in bruises, has two broken ribs, two sprained wrists, and a broken leg.”

I sighed, “Touche.” 

He then raised an eyebrow, “So?”

I threw my head back in a melodramatic sigh, “I’m fine! A little sore here and there, but I’m mostly numb.” 

“Yeah just wait until we take you off the medications.” He replied. 

I looked up at that, “I wasn’t aware I was on any!” 

He laughed, “What do you think this IV is for?” 

I glared at my left arm, I had done my best to ignore the machines next to me, though I couldn’t help but look at them when they were directly pointed out. 

“At least I can see you’re acting like yourself.” He smiled, “North said you were a bit quiet.” 

“Me? Quiet? Never!” I said in my most sarcastic voice. 

Jack gave me his bright smile, “I’ll admit I didn’t take him too seriously, but Tooth… She did convey you had an argument.” 

I sighed at that and turned my head the other way, “Tooth she-! …. Well North worries too much and we had a disagreement .. or more like a misunderstanding, either way it’s been cleared up so it doesn’t matter!” 

When I looked back at Jack it looked like he didn’t believe me. 

“Honest! I’m fine now! Me and North are fine.” 

“Alright then keep your secrets.” He replied, and where did I know that from. 

Wanting to change the subject I blurted out, “How’s Bunnymund?” 

Jack looked back at me with wide eyes, but tried to cover it up with an easy laugh, “What, what do you mean? I’m guessing he’s fine, I haven’t heard otherwise.” 

Okay mister avoiding eye contact. 

I decided to play coy for the moment, “Yes, well I ask cause you two seem close.” 

I waited to see his reaction. 

“Well, I’m pretty close with all the guardians.” He said still finding the wall immensely fascinating. 

I raised one unimpressed brow, “Right and I’m pretty close with all the humans.” 

His head snapped back to me and I saw the defense on his lips, I raised a single hand, “I’m not saying you aren’t close with them, I’ve just seen you and Bunny.” I confessed. 

His mouth moved as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t before he finally blurted out. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” 

I sighed, “Jack I’ve seen you and him romantically together. I don’t know why you’re hiding it, but you don’t have to worry about me outing you two since I’ve known for the past couple months and I haven’t told a soul.” 

“Months?!” He said, astonished. 

I huffed a laugh, “Yeah you’re not too good at hiding it.” 

He huffed and crossed his arms, “Well the other guardians don’t know yet.” 

I let a giggle escape, “Yes, well they don’t know what to look for, but unlike them I was raised around rabbits and bunnies. So I’m used to their mating habits. Even though technically Bunnymund is a Pooka.” 

At that I got a confused look from Jack, “A what?” 

I returned his look, “A Pooka. … Jack you do know what your mate is right?” 

Silence… 

“Wait how much do you not know?!” 

“How do you know?!” 

“I read the books that were written about them from the dark ages.” I explained. 

“There are books?!” 

“For Hell’s sake!” I exclaimed. 

Jack pouted, “I joined them a couple decades ago, but they’re not big on talking about their past.”

I snorted, “I can see why Bunnymund wouldn’t be, has he told you about his egg obsessed phase?” 

“You mean there was a time he was even more obsessed than he is now?” Jack leaned closer and we whispered as if we were conspiring. 

Before I could go into further detail the door banged open and Merada stomped through. 

“Wait! She is still resting!” I heard North’s cry from behind her. 

“If she has time to see and talk to you she will definitely want to speak with me.” Merada replied in Yetish. 

“Merada what is it?” I asked. 

Jack looked back to me and gave a soft smile, “I’ll leave you be, but we'll talk later?” 

I nodded, “Oh definitely!” 

As Jack left he closed the door and I barely got a glimpse of North’s worried face before it shut and Merada grabbed my hand. 

“I have good news!” She announced. 

“What is it?” I asked in Yetish. 

She could barely contain her excitement, “You have been accepted!” Before I could ask what she was talking about she started rambling on and I could barely keep up with the foriegn language, “The Elders that reside here said your act of saving Geralt from the Wendigo was an act of selfless bravery and you have been accepted to train along us. If you pass the main phases of Yeti training you are to be accepted as an honorary member of our Community. I also think it is most likely due to you in the future watching the children more and more and they want you to be properly trained to be able to keep them safe. But who cares! You got what you wanted! Now we just have to-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” I said, pulling my hand out of hers, “I’m going to start training with the Yeti’s.” She nodded, “And if I pass the training then I get accepted as a member or whatever.” Another nod, “And this is all for a selfless act of bravery?” 

“Yes!” She was clearly happy with the result. 

“Wouldn’t that act not count now since I am being rewarded?” 

She sighed, “Of course you would question it! At the time that you saved Geralt did you think that you would get rewarded?”

“Well no,” I shrugged, “But I wasn’t thinking much of anything, I was just trying to get the kids out safe.” 

“Exactly!” She grasped my hand again, “You didn’t have any thought for yourself, you basically risked your life for children who are not even your own. I feel like you don’t realize how amazing that is.” 

I lowered my eyes, “It’s not really amazing, anyone would have done it.” 

She made me look into her eyes again, “You clearly don’t think much of yourself, but you trust me right?” 

“Of course.” I replied. 

“Then trust my judgement.” She waited for my reply. 

“Alright.” I answered wary. 

“My judgement is that you are a good and honest person. You do things for others without prompting. This is the type of person we want to train beside us in the Yeti army.” 

“Merada-” I started to protest. 

“No! No! You said you trust me and my judgement!” I opened my mouth just for her to continue, “You cannot tell me that my judgement is wrong when you give daily proof of your good character. Even if you can’t see it yourself I will be here everyday to tell you what I see.” 

I smiled at her then. She was an amazing friend. Thankfully she hugged me then so she couldn’t see the tears as they leaked from my eyes. I buried my face in her shoulder. 

When we parted I finally felt the euphoria rush over me about being able to train with the Yeti’s. 

“When do I start!?” I asked. 

She laughed, “Once you’re healed I see no reason not to start, though with these injuries it looks like that might take a couple of months.” 

“Months!” I exclaimed, “No! I want to start now! I haven’t trained in so long!” 

She huffed, “Well then maybe next time try and use a bit more technique rather than panic.” 

I pouted, “You have to teach me the technique first.” 

“Speaking of, they have directed me to start training you once you’re good to go. Luckily you didn’t have to appear in front of the Elder Council.” 

“Is it really that bad?” I doubted. 

She nodded solemnly, “It would be worse for you since we would have to give you a crash course in all the mannerisms and how to act and speak.” 

“They don’t speak Yetish?” I asked in Yetish. 

“They do.” She conceded, “but it is a much more formal version than the one we use for everyday conversation.” 

I groaned, “Great, now I have to learn even more languages. As if knowing three isn’t enough.” 

She chuckled, “Once you’re around for a while three will seem like nothing.” 

I was about to ask what she meant when the door burst open again. None other than North stood in the doorway. 

“I just heard the news!” North exclaimed rushing forward to my bedside, “Congratulations, now I understand Merada’s urgency to tell you.” 

I smiled up at him, “Thank you, though if I recall correctly you have also been allowed to train beside the Yeti’s.” 

He scoffed, “Bah! Did not count! Desperate times called for desperate measures and we did not have time to go through the chain. Also I never completed training! So I am not what they would call an honorary member.” 

I smirked, “Does that mean I am more important than you in the Yeti community?” 

I knew he could hear the teasing tilt in my tone, so I didn’t worry about him misunderstanding it, though his answer shocked me. 

“You might very well be. I have always gotten along, and we fight side by side, but I have never been given duties within their community. They choose to aid me in my work, though at any point they could leave.” 

I was about to ask why when Merada decided to voice her own opinions. 

“North! You make it sound like we don’t care for you at all! We very much respect you and desire to keep the children of the world safe!” 

My good spirit dulled at that. Keep the children safe? From what exactly are they keeping children safe from? Because bad dreams are not the problem kids are facing nowadays. 

“You know what I mean, besides not that we have told our news we should leave her to rest. Chris.” North said bowing slightly in my direction as Merada and him left me. 

I let them with a slight inclination of my head, not in the mood to be begging for company. It was about ten minutes after they left I realized my mistake. I had nothing to do but look at white walls! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I have a few more readers so I just wanted to let you know I usually update on Sunday's, though my time varies. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bed rest was not going well. I was bored out of my mind and I had nothing to do. Most of the books they brought me weren’t even interesting enough to keep my attention. I kept blinking only to realize that I had been staring at the page not even thinking of anything. 

Then they started taking me off the painkillers. If I thought it was bad before it was nothing compared to this. I was sore and hurting all the time. It hurt to move and breath and exist. The guardians took notice of my sour mood and decided to move me around in my bed, apparently it had wheels, and place me in common rooms with the other humans. 

I was not amused. 

“Do you think we’ll get presents this year?” 

You’re literally 43 Greg. Grow up. 

“I don’t know, but I wonder if he could tell us if we were on the Naughty or Nice list when we were kids?” 

All the adults seemed infatuated with Christmas thoughts as the holiday was fast approaching. 

“Well I was definitely on the Nice list.” 

Sure you were with all that boasting. I was sat solemnly on the outskirts of the group. I had my arms crossed and was pouting in the most dramatic way possible because I was completely mature. 

“What about you Chris? What do you think?” 

Jezebel. My one solace in this terrible group of ignorant beings. She had been sure to accompany the entire time I was being wheeled around outside so I had something to do. She was the one usually doing the wheeling. 

“Well I can assure you I was never lame enough to end up on the Nice list.” I answered gruffly. 

It looked like she was about to make a snarky reply, since she got my humor, when someone cut her off. 

“That’s believable considering your behavior.” 

I looked at some dude who I couldn’t remember the name of. I was about to let the comment slide when Jezebel took offense. 

“Cooper! Knock it off! In case you haven’t realized it she’s a bit injured!” 

“Oh so now we should treat her differently?” 

Before I could stop myself I felt half my mouth twitch into a smile, “I don’t care that you broke your elbow.” 

Everyone’s eyes were on me and when I saw no one understood it I sighed and looked off to the side. The conversation then steered to something even more boring for the humans to mull over. I turned to Jezebel. 

“Could you take me back to my room?” I asked, trying to convey my absolute need to get away from these buffoons. 

She sighed and got up. Apparently she was on the guardians side that I needed to hang out more with the humans. It was irritating me because I felt as though they were now trying to avoid me. I barely saw the Yeti and Merada hadn’t come back since she delivered the news. It definitely didn’t help that the people who I viewed as close to me I never saw anymore. I liked Jezebel, I did, but there were some things I knew I couldn’t, shouldn’t, tell her. More like involve her. 

I didn’t want to admit it, but North’s absence was doing more to me than it should. I had forgotten that there was a time where I would be injured and I would be the only one to take care of me. I had become so accustomed to North always being there when I woke up from something big. Yes I was healing and wasn’t in any danger, but….. I wanted to see him. 

Seraphina ,my sister!, hadn’t been back since that one night. I know she said she would tell father, but I hadn’t heard or seen anything from any dark entities. Whenever I tried to question the Guardians about it they always brushed it off and said I didn’t need to worry about it. I felt like Jack was getting suspicious so I had stopped asking altogether. 

Thankfully it had already been a full month of bed rest and my wrists were healed as well as my bruises. Another month of bed rest and my legs should be fully healed as well as my ribs. I really wanted to start exercising and getting ready for the Yeti army, but there wasn’t much I could do strapped to a bed. Also I was tired of lifting books above my head. 

I needed enrichment! I needed purpose! I wasn’t used to all this sitting around and waiting. Even when I first came here I found stuff to keep me moving and on my feet. I was getting more jittery by the day. 

I thought I had bad cabin fever when I was inpatient for two weeks, that was nothing compared to this. I felt like my sanity was slowly slipping away. Soon I would be sneaking out of bed regardless if I had two broken legs or not. That was not a memory I wanted to relive. 

Jack had found me one night trying to wander the halls since I couldn’t sleep, with crutches mind you! I had never seen a winter sprite angry before and I never wanted to again. Since that incident they had taken to locking my door each night on the outside. That was also when they decided I needed  _ social interaction.  _

“Do you want anything else?” Jezebel the angel asked. 

“No I’m fine, I just want to be alone.” Well that was one of the biggest lies ever. 

But I couldn’t ask for him. He was busy. During the day the Yeti kept him in his office or in their workshops. Tooth’s orders apparently he needed to focus on work due to the closeness of the holiday. 

“Alright well ring the bell if you need anything.” I’d rather smash that bell with my bare hands then call someone to my bedside like a feline. 

With Jezebel gone I allowed myself to sigh and looked out the window. They had half a mind to rearrange the room to where the right side of the bed now faced the window so I could look out it. Originally the back of the bed faced it, I also requested it after the visit from my sister, hoping she would return again. 

I blinked my eyes open realizing I must have fallen asleep. It was night now and I could tell that there was candle light on my left side. I turned to look and saw that North was arranging some new books on the side table, next to that wretched bell. 

“What are you doing up stranger?” I greeted with a tired smile. 

He caught my eye and I might have imagined the natural joy that seemed to turn his cheeks up.

“Couldn’t sleep, figured I would do this while I could, since you were so taken with my library.” He answered. 

I propped myself up on my elbows, “That library is gonna make your future spouse very happy someday.” 

He kept eye contact as he answered, “I’m sure it will.” 

After a silent pause I cleared my throat and moved the subject, “What’s keeping you up?” 

He sighed and sat in the chair next to the feet of my bed turned towards me, it was like he was meant to accompany me. 

“Holiday stress. It happens every year, but it’s still no less stressful. Not to worry, the day after Christmas I always pass out like the dead and sleep for at least 48 hours.” He explained. 

I stared wide eyed, “North that’s not healthy!”

“Bah! Tis fine! No need to worry!” He waved off. 

“North-!” 

“Trust me?” He looked into my eyes. 

I loved the glistening blue that I found there. He was so close I could see the flecks of white that seemed to shine through. It made me worry he might be able to see the black shine through my brown eyes. 

I turned my head away, “Yes I trust you.” I turned back, “But make sure you sleep enough!” 

He scoffed again and started heading towards the door. 

“North?” My mouth treacherously called out. 

He stopped with his hand just above the door handle and inclined his head towards me to where I could see one side of his face. 

“...Could, are you, are you going to bed now?” I asked, unable to ask what I really wanted.

He paused, “Not yet, I figured I could wander the halls until sleep came to me.” 

I swallowed and forced courage into my voice, “Could you stay then… And, and keep me company.” 

I hated that I stuttered, but I had to ask. I knew I wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon and I had so desperately wanted to see him. 

His hand left the door handle and he came back to his chair by my bedside. 

“What would you like to do?” He asked once he got situated in his seat. 

“I.. uh, well you could tell me about your day?” I said. 

“I do not want to speak of work.” He sighed. 

“Oh yes! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” I started to apologize, but he cut me off. 

“It is fine.” After a moment of silence he surged forward.

He then sat back down and I realized he had been reaching for a book. I willed my racing heart to get back to normal. 

“I can read to you.” He suggested opening the book, “I have noticed recently you haven’t been going through them.” 

I waved it off, “After a while it’s hard for me to focus on the words on a page. I get lost in my own thoughts. But, but I'd love to hear your voice.” 

He nodded and with that open to the first page. His deep baritone filled the room and I let the voice wash over my body. I felt goosebumps raised and fall in different places as my hair stood on end. It was so nice to be in his company after weeks of not seeing him at all. 

I listened to the story and watched it unfold in my mind. As his voice and words blended into pictures into a movie. The whole world it captured unfolded before me and I watched with rapturous intent. 

Soon his vocal cords lulled me into a deep meditative state that I, nor he, was aware of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a day late! Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Waking felt natural. It usually felt forced, like I was escaping a prison, but this morning felt like a gift. I opened my eyes to see the early dawn light shining on North faces. Half of his face was still covered in shadows, but the part that was clear was so relaxed. I knew laying on the chair like that couldn’t be good for his back, but I didn’t want to wake him as there were few times his stress didn’t crease his face. 

He took big slumbering breaths, thankfully he didn’t snore, though that was some deep breathing. He still had his reading glasses on his face. It made me smile thinking how he needed them, but detested wearing them. 

Always the young Cossack, never ageing on the inside. 

I lifted myself up, wincing only a little at the soreness of my ribs, adjusting my leg as I reached forward. I did my best to slowly take the glasses from his face, only grabbing one side of them, but it must have roused him. 

He snorted awake with a start. 

I leaned back with his glasses in hand, “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “It’s fine. What time is it?” 

He looked at his blank wrist that did not have a watch. 

I giggled, “Oh you know it’s just about morning time.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Yes I can see that.” 

“Can you?” I teased with a smirk, “Are you sure you can see anything without these glasses.” 

I dangled them from my fingers in front of his face. 

He reached forward, “Give those here!” 

I instantly made sure they were out of his reach, “Ah, ah, ah what’s the magic word?” I daunted. 

“Give it here before I break your other leg?” He said, as if that wasn’t super threatening in my current position.

I let it slide, “Nope!” I popped my P. 

He reached forward again putting his right hand on the bed for balance as he reached with his left hand for the glasses. Making me throw my arm back so far, bending my back basically making me lie down. 

“Give them here!” He got out. 

“Make me!” I chanted. 

He then looked down at me and with a devious smirk said, “Oh I could make you.” 

I realized he was almost laying on top of my prone form, making our faces barely two inches from each other. When I didn’t respond with my next witty remark, as it died on my tongue at our proximity, his smirk slowly went down as his face turned more serious. 

I could just bend up, just a little. We were already breathing the same air, which became known as he let his next breath slide out through his mouth hitting my lips. Drawing my eyes to their soft firm shape, wondering how they would taste against my own. When my eyes flickered back upward I saw his eyes do the same and realized he had been staring at my lips. 

I felt my eyelashes flutter against my cheek as they closed and I drew a breath as I leaned in. I felt his beard brush against my chest as he leaned in. 

“Good Morning Chris!” 

North was halfway across the room with his back turned and very interested in the book in his hand in less than a second. 

Jezebel paused briefly, feeling the tension in the room, as I threw myself down on the bed, as if I’d been lying. After a moment she seemed to let it go and walked into the room fully with my usual breakfast tray. 

I gave her my most convincing smile I could muster, “Good morning.” 

She set the tray down on the table by my bed and met my eyes with a meaningful look. On the inside I sighed, I couldn’t do it out loud as I didn’t want to worry North. 

“Well I’ll just be heading out, see you later Chris!” She announced. 

I then widened my eyes at her and did not miss her smirk as she closed the door. 

North still had his back turned to me when she was gone so I forced myself to break the awkward silence. 

“That’s Jezebel.” Stupid! He knows that! “She’s fine, not as annoying as the others, knows when not to pry.” I stated as I forced myself into a sitting position. 

North put the book down and turned towards me, though he didn’t take the chair. 

“Yes she seems to get along with most everyone, though has deemed herself your caretaker.” 

I laughed at that, “She really shouldn’t do that, I’m not exactly a favorite among the others.” 

He raised one bushy eyebrow, “And who’s fault is that?” 

I claimed innocence, “I have no idea what you mean.” 

After a fateful stare down I couldn’t hold it in anymore and let my small laugh out. 

“Sit.” I said, “Eat. They always give me too much food anyway, and I’m sure you could use it.” 

He grabbed at his stomach, “You think I need it?!” He asked incredulously. 

I rolled my eyes, “Sweetheart you and I both know that there are abs under that protective layer. Now sit and eat and keep me company like you said you would.” I demanded. 

He still looked a bit unsure, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” 

Was he regretting it…. The not-kiss????

“You don’t have to…” I conceded. 

He then threw his arms up as he took his chair by my bed, “Bah! What could it hurt?!” 

I let my winning smile flourish under his decision to stay. I put the tray on top of my calves and started dividing the food, clearly giving him more and the larger portions. I ate as he told me his ideas for how he would do his holiday this year. See all he needed was some rest and food and he was back to normal.

“And I was thinking it would be best to change the route now to where I start where the most humans are located, the Middle East, and through Africa, then I would circle that continent and head up through Europe and then zig zag down through upper Asia to lower Asia where I would go to Australia and then head on over to south America and up to the Northern continent. By that time the sleigh would already be really light and the reindeer won’t be working as hard.” 

I nodded along as if I understood how that was going to work. Though when I realized he meant the population size was the smallest in Northern America I couldn’t help but ask. 

“Why are there still so many people in the middle east?” 

He waved his hand as he shoved more food in his mouth, “Oh you know their culture with covering themselves. It was very hard for the sickness to spread there.” 

I looked down at my food. It was true, an airborne sickness would be hard to spread there, with all the face coverings that they had. I knew that I was still recovering from all the mass deaths that happened. It was one of the reasons I still wore the mask. Of course I had changed it over the course of the years, but one can never be too careful. 

I felt that the world wouldn’t be where it was at now if it weren’t for the wars that broke out right after the third wave of the sickness happened. With people getting drafted and more and more people dying by the day the humans were just killing themselves off. 

I can’t say I was too sad to see them go. With how corrupted everything was and all the suppression it almost felt like a gift when all the governments collapsed and people were left to their own devices. Of course there was a time when locals would try and make their own local governments, but it never really started since people were still dying, of sickness, and fighting in a pointless fight. 

“Chris?” 

I looked up and realized I had been spacing out for a good minute there. 

“Sorry.” I apologized, “I was just thinking.” 

“About what?” North asked, I could see the genuine curiosity in his eyes. 

“The past.” Was all I said and it was more than enough to fill in the blanks. 

There was a moment of silence before I realized I had been missing something. 

“North where is my coat?” 

I had most been dressed in clean linens that were loose and flowy, to change bandages and make sure I was healing properly. Though my clothes were folded up on a dresser, though I didn't see my trademark green coat, that stood out against my blacks and brown. 

North hesitated a moment, “It was the one thing that looked a bit too...damaged to repair.” 

I froze, thinking on how it was one of the rare items I had since the beginning. 

“Nicholas where is my coat?” 

It was my first time using his given name and I could tell he saw my seriousness in the matter. He slowly stood up and opened one of the top drawers of the dresser. What he grabbed wasn’t the bright green I was used to but looked reddish brown. He walked back over and placed it on my lap as I moved the tray to the side table. He sat back down clearly assessing how I would take this. 

With gentle hands I slowly unfolded the garment and saw that it was my once green coat. It was covered in what appeared to be my own blood. There were still some spots of green though the cloth was mostly the brownish red. If that wasn’t bad enough there were enormous rips throughout the fabric. The arms of the piece were hanging on by a thread and the tail seemed to have been shredded by the beast's claws. It showed where it had gotten me in my side and leg. 

I sighed and put the garment back on my lap closing my eyes. It was stupid. I wasn’t going to cry over stupid material. It served its purpose and that’s what mattered. 

No matter how many times I repeated this in my head I still felt the familiar sting behind my eyelids. 

“Chris- “ North started but I cut him off with a simple raise of my hand and took another deep breath before opening my eyes. 

“I’m fine.” I sniffed, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll just get a new coat.” 

When I met North’s eyes it was as if I could see my own sadness reflected in them. Though he didn’t acknowledge it and simply nodded his head as he took away the clothing. 

“If you don’t need anything else I’ll be heading to work before Tooth has my head.” He said as he put away the torn cloth. 

I nodded my head, approval for his leaving, “But North would you, well would you want to, to come by later? Like, like you did tonight, you know the reading really helped and-” 

He cut off my rambling, “I can come by again, I’ll see you tonight.” 

With that he left the room and I let out a sigh. I had felt too many emotions since the time I woke up this morning and it was taking its toll. 

Jezebel soon came by and though she tried to get out of me what happened I kept my lips tightly sealed. The day went on as normal, I really wanted to talk to Jack about his and Bunny’s relationship, since he knew that I knew, but he hadn’t been around recently. 

When night came North returned and we had idle small talk before he picked up where he left off yesterday and read to me until I fell asleep. 

A month seemed to pace in this idle relaxing way. I had my evenings and morning with North, though sometimes when I woke up he was gone, due to his work. Most of the time I found we seemed to enjoy each other's company greatly. Throughout the day I would speak with the other humans, more like brood in the background through my forced social interaction. 

Thankfully it was soon time to work on my rehabilitation with my movement and I got to see the Yeti’s more as they were helping me readjust. It hurt to put weight on my injured leg though the Yeti’s encouraged it, I would grumble and do my best hoping the soreness would go away quickly. 

I hadn’t heard from my father yet, and with my disabilities I wasn’t able to go see him. I already knew once I was healed visiting my father would be one of the first things I did. 

With my rehabilitation training my energy got drained faster and would cause me to fall asleep quickly. This led to North stopping his visits with me, which was probably good for him as well since it was now December.

With the days getting shorter and my progress healing going slow I felt my seasonal depression start to kick in. Which did not help with my motivation to heal. It was the start of a bad spiral, I only hoped that once North’s holiday was over things could go back to how they once were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahah
> 
> Yes I know I'm torturing you, but I did say it was a slow burn. 
> 
> Like a real one. 
> 
> Anyway...... How you doing?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Finally! Finally I was healed! 

Well mostly, I still walked with a limp with my right leg, but I was almost there. The important part was I was gonna start participating in the Yeti training soon. 

Merada was saying that there wasn’t any gear they handed out. Everything, and I mean everything, had to be earned either through combat or training. She was saying how the weapon chose you and you weren’t able to choose your own equipment. 

I couldn’t hear her though. I was too excited to finally be able to stretch some muscle.

“Chris!” 

I looked over at her with innocent doe eyes. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

I nodded my head and got myself out of my stretched position. 

“What was the last thing I said?” She grumbled in her Yetish. 

“That I need to earn my keep with the Yeti’s.” I smiled. 

She sighed and put her hand to her head, “I was explaining that most of the time all we do is workout in the morning. It’s not often we fight each other in combat, as we haven’t needed to use it in a while.” 

“A while?” I asked. 

“Well there was that whole debacle about two decades ago with Pitch Black, though we didn’t need our weapons to take out some weak nightmares.” 

I felt my expression fall from my face. I really needed to check on my Nightmare Connie, I hadn’t seen her in years and my father hasn’t said anything about her. If she was ‘taken out’ with the guardians last feud I don’t know what I’ll do. I haven’t gone on a rage fueled rampage in years, but if they hurt my Nightmare! My darling! I’m not sure how I’ll react. 

“Chris?” 

I blinked back into focus to see Merada right in front of me. 

I shook my head, “Okay yes, then where do we start?” 

She straightened back up to her full height, “First we need to get your mobility back where it was.” 

I showed my enthusiasm and we quickly started with the lesson. Most of the days of December seemed to pass like this. I would enjoy my free time with Jezebel, then work morning and afternoon on my physical therapy, and I would try and sneak around and find North. 

Most days he seemed to be holed up in his office, I barely saw him come out, even for meals. It was impossible to get past the Yeti’s as they guarded his office doors. Apparently too many people entering without knocking finally bugged the man into doing something about it. 

I missed his presence fiercely and really wanted to talk about what was happening between us. I was almost sure that I wasn’t making it up. It felt so foreign and new to me recently since I haven’t had any urges like these in at least a decade. 

My sexual desires had all but vanished after the world went to shit and I never felt the need to touch myself in my Netherlands. Well that is until recently. God! Sometimes North would wear just the perfect pants to frame his ass nicely, and whenever he carved anything he would roll those sleeves up past his elbow. Made me drool when those muscles of his popped. 

I felt like a Victorian female barely getting to see any skin at all, but still horny like no tomorrow. At this point if he flashed me his ankle I’d probably cream my undies. 

I enjoyed my time with Merada, though I wasn’t able to see any of the other Yeti’s as they were all busy. I did get to see the kids briefly when I was still using crutches. Geraud was the most fearful of my condition and apologized many times. I had to convince him it was not his fault and there was nothing he could have done differently. I felt bad for him. I didn’t want him feeling that way at all. Besides most Yeti’s could see I favored Geraud since my first encounter with him. 

When Merada was busy I was usually with Jezebel, there weren’t many others to hang out with. Most of the other humans had already been reintegrated into society. Jack wasn’t around because he was apparently getting ready for the Winter Solstice. 

All in all it was a busy time of year and the only people who had free time were us free loaders. 

Sadly I wasn’t able to escape to my father at any moment. Because of my recent injuries and the nature of them happening they were all very on guard. With me and everyone else. If I had been singled out I might have been peeved, but since it was a blanket rule it didn’t bug me too much. I just wished I was able to notify my father of my health besides a vague message from Seraphina. 

They were all still confused as to how the Wendigo got in, but with the holiday a few days away they weren’t able to dedicate any time to the thought. Which I was thankful for since I knew the most likely reason was me. 

I really needed to figure out what I was going to do with my life, but I really wanted to see what was happening with North. I promised myself that if it was nothing, then after my training with the Yeti I would return to my father’s side. 

The fated day arrived. Dec 25. I don’t know why North chose this day, it was really close to the Winter Solstice, Dec 21, but Jack said something about him being tied to the cold and winter. I didn’t understand it. 

In the morning I went to visit the reindeer. They were supposed to be sleeping, to preserve their energy, but I could tell they were all anxious and excited for tonight. 

I myself wasn’t anxious or excited, but everyone else’s energy was getting to me. It made me feel like I should be doing something, though most of the Yeti’s were doing last minute touches and didn’t want help. A bunch of the Yeti’s were making sure the sleigh was safe to fly. I knew it had to be big, but I didn’t realize how ginormous it really was. 

Helping the deer keep calm seemed the best course of action. I started singing soft lullabies to help put a few of them to rest. I lost myself in my music with my eyes closed, that when I started singing Jamal’s song which I didn’t realize. 

_ “Just stop your crying it’ll be alright  _

_ Just take my hand hold it tight _

_ I will protect you from all around you _

_ I will be here don’t you cry _

_ For one so small you seem so strong _

_ My arms around you will keep you safe and warm _

_ This bond between us can’t be broken  _

_ I will be here don’t you cry _

_ Cause you’ll be in my heart  _

_ You’ll be in my heart _

_ Now on and forever more _

_ Always” _

I stopped when I felt the tears running down my face. I raised my hand and was quick to wipe it away, thankfully it looked like Donder was the only one still up to see my embarrassment. 

“Do I want to know why you’re crying?” ...Or so I thought. 

I turned to see North. 

I went from shock to worry in a quick flash. 

“What are you doing here! Shouldn’t you be preparing for tonight!?” 

He waved it away, “I have been ready for days and finally finished up details.” 

“Oh” I said dully and let the silence wash over us. 

“So?” He prompted and at my confused look he continued, “Are you going to tell me why?”

Oh that’s right I had been crying! I completely forgot. Sometimes being neurodivergent helped. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “Just thinking of the past, I know that I have some wounds that will never heal.” I sighed, “But I hope one day I might be half the person I used to be.” 

North raised a confused brow at that, “You are already a very well developed person.” 

I let a small laugh out, “You should have met me before all this shit. I used to be able to smile so freely and did my best to get along with everyone. Kind of like Jezebel, but I was always a bit shy around new people. I feel so” I paused for a minute thinking over my words, “I feel so dull compared to how I used to be. I used to be able to change the mood of any room. Growing up I had to learn the silent signals that people didn’t know they were sending out, so it was easy to read people and know what to do next. I feel like my twenties were my hardest years. I had to go to counseling and get the help I needed from my life, but after I found myself it seemed so easy. It was like I knew what to do with every step I took since I knew who I was and what I stood for. But now, now I’m not so sure.”

North walked closer and leaned on the stables near me. 

“What are you unsure about?” He asked. 

I huffed a breath knowing I probably shouldn’t tell him, but this was probably the only way I was going to be able to bring it up. 

“Well I’ve been confused about what to do with my life after. I think I have a place to go and integrate myself into, but I don’t know how that would affect certain things here.” 

North was now facing me fully and  I gave him a meaningful gaze not looking away and capturing his eyes with mine. I needed him to know. I needed to understand. I needed him to understand. I didn’t want to leave anything unresolved here. Especially if it was jeopardizing my future happiness. 

I saw the moment recognition shone in his eyes and he turned slightly away from me, I thought in bashfulness. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve involved myself with you too much” I then realized it was shame and he was trying to run away. 

I reached out and grabbed one of his larger hands with both of my hands. 

“I-!” He turned and watched me out of the side of his eyes, “I don’t mind.” 

I DON’T MIND?! wHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!!!???

“I, I mean," I quickly tried to rectify, “I wanted you to take … those … advances towards me.” My voice trailed off at the end. 

North shook his head, “I still shouldn’t have encouraged it, it was childish of me.” 

“No!” I shook my head fiercely, “It was human, and, and I am human so I, I might not live as long as you, or as adventurous, but I do, I do want you. I want you Nicholas.” 

I stared into his eyes willing him to reciprocate though I didn’t have to wait long. 

He surged forward his plush lips smashing into mine. It wasn’t exactly romantic, in the deer stables, but it was perfect for us. Messy, confusing, and not knowing where to go. 

His lips held onto my top lip as I held on to his bottom lip. We went back and forth exchanging who held the top lip or the bottom lip. I was on my tiptoes to be able to reach him, my arms wrapped around his neck. Holding onto the hair that went down to his shoulders. I pulled on it trying to get him closer only to feel him moan in my mouth. After a few minutes of our exchange my cheeks and lips felt rubbed raw from his facial hair, though it didn’t dare make me stop. 

His hands were at my hips though I felt one hand tentatively go lower, and I might have gone a little higher on my toes to make him grab my ass cheek.  His tongue stole its way into my mouth and I moaned as it slid against mine. I tried to entangle his tongue to make sure it would never leave me. I don’t know how I ever breathed without it.  My need for oxygen made itself known, and I knew North wasn’t going to risk letting go of me with it taking so long to get here. So I tilted my head up and sucked air in through my nostrils.  Though I accidentally made a loud snort noise to go with it which made North open his eyes and let a burst of laughter into my mouth.  Our mouths disconnected as he let his boisterous laugh out. I felt my entire face redden in embarrassment. 

I smacked him on the shoulder, “Stop it! You weren’t letting me breath!” 

This only made him laugh louder and I feared any of the deer I had gotten to sleep would definitely be awake now. 

“North!” I whined. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, “Yes my dearest loveliest Christine.” 

I felt myself go even redder from that remark. That wasn’t something people did! Or said! 

“S-stop!” I got out, “That’s embarrassing!” 

He sighed, “Fine I won’t laugh when you snort when we kiss.” 

I felt warmth fill my chest at the implication that there would be more. 

“Not that.” I sighed, “The other thing.” 

Now he looked down at me fully, even though his hands never left my hips and I was still flush against him. 

“What other thing?” 

“You know.” I gestured weakly, “The name!” 

At that he raised his eyebrows, “Am I not to call you by your full name?” 

I sighed, “No not that, the things you called me before that.” 

Then I saw a devious smirk spread across his face, “You mean dearest, and loveliest.” He then gave a thoughtful expression at my weak nod, “What if I call you beloved.” 

I gaped, “That’s worse! You can’t go calling people sweet names like that!” 

“I will not go calling people sweet names like that.” He promised my relief was short lived as he followed up with, “But I will be calling anyone whom I kiss or am intimate with sweet names.” 

I stared at him, “You bastard.” 

His laughter filled the room again and I couldn’t think of a time I had heard anything better. When he calmed back down again he met my eyes and with one look I knew what he was about to do. The heat that was in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I eagerly met his kiss of passion with one of my own. 

“Oy North!” 

I had never ripped away from anyone faster or more forceful. I was suddenly very interested in what was in Donder’s stall even though he was turned the other way. 

Yep look at me. Acting so natural. Staring at deer ass. 

“Ummm.” 

“Yes what is it Bunny?” North exclaimed, as if Bunny was the one being weird. 

“The others and I wanted to throw you a small party before you left.” Bunnymund said cautiously, “Unless you have other plans?” He tacked on at the end. 

I did my best to make sure he couldn’t see my face at all, turning the entire opposite way. Ah yes a door. Very interesting. Acting so normal indeed. 

“Yes, yes I will attend. Let me finish speaking with Chris here and I shall be right up.” 

There was a pause where it sounded like Bunnymund wasn’t moving, but then finally the door slid shut and I released a breath. 

“Do you think he knows?” I asked turning to North. 

North looked down at me with a blush of his own, “Unfortunately yes, Bunny has very good sense of smell.” 

I creased my brows, “Smell?” 

At that North darted his eyes away and the shyness was plain on his face, “Do not judge, but our little session might have affected me more than I hoped.” 

At that I sighed, “Thank god it’s not only me.” 

North’s eyes met mine and there was a moment that was just content, sharing the same smile as if it were a secret. 

I then smacked his hip, “Well you should get going before Bunny tells all the others!” 

He turned to leave then spinned on the same foot facing me again. I was entirely receptive of the goodbye kiss he pinned me with that was just lips on lips. When we broke we were just stupidly smiling at each other. 

“May I come see you after?” He asked. 

“Come see me when you have time.” I corrected, “I don’t need you shirking your duties Mr. Santa Claus.” 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “As if I ever would!” 

With that he dashed out of the stables and up the wooden stairs. I waited with baited breath until I could no longer hear his jolly step. As soon as I knew he was out of ear shot I started jumping up and down and squealing. 

Yes it was undignified. Yes it was childish. But no I did not care. 

“Ahem!” 

I whipped around to see Merada smiling in the doorway. My face reddened before I could even assess what that meant. 

She bound forward with heavy steps, “I can’t wait to tell the others!” 

She then wrapped me in her huge Yeti arms squeezing the life out of me. 

“Wait what?!” 

She then had the nerve to look slightly guilty, “We had a betting pool on when you two would finally get together.” 

“Together!?” I nearly squealed. 

She nodded, “Oh yes, Yeti’s are very good at detecting that sort of thing, since we seek it out so much ourselves. But even if we weren’t you two were obviously a good match from the start.” 

I shook my head with the plethora of knowledge Merada hit me with. 

I took a deep breath, “Okay, but please don’t tell anyone first?” I asked. 

Merada pouted, “Why?” 

I smiled at her, “Because I want to make sure we’re stable first, or at least figure out what exactly we are? Or anything really! We only kissed!” 

She waved it off, “Bah! You like him and he likes you! Easy! Just go for it! Tell him you love him!” 

I put my hands up at that, “Merada I’m not gonna confess love two seconds into a relationship!” 

She shook her head, “It has not been ‘two seconds’, you have known each other for almost a year now!” 

I shook my head, “It’s different. There’s a process I have to follow. I can’t just jump tracks and hope another train catches me!” 

She just stared at me, “You are thinking too hard on this.” 

“You’re not thinking enough!” I exclaimed exasperated. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, “If I promise not to tell the others will you not be so stressed.” 

“Yes, please god! I just want us to at least experience the ‘honeymoon phase’ and stabilize, before we go confessing our love to the world, before we have even confessed it to each other.” I explained. 

She nodded, “Fine I will not speak. But you owe me! If the other Yeti’s find out I kept this from them they’ll have my head.” 

I shook my head laughing, “Okay you overdramatic asexual.” 

“Alright you nymphomaniac!” 

I gapped at her as she released one of the loudest laughs I ever heard from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off yes I know I'm late and I'm sorry. Second of all if you didn't see I did figure out when this book was gonna cut off. This being the second to last chapter. I want to really thank you all for reading, writing this story was a really good coping method for me throughout 2020. I don't want to give any spoilers for the finale, but it is tagged with a happy ending, and the story will end like that even if this book doesn't....... 
> 
> ANYWAY I'm saying this now cause the next chapter is gonna be set up differently. 
> 
> So tell me what you think!?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total book length: 201 pages

Chapter 28

I tried to go to sleep. I really did. 

I turned again putting my arm on the cool side of my pillow. I was still in the one room that was used as my recovery room, since they never officially moved me back and this was away from the others so I enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing. Think of nothing, think of nothing. Definitely don’t think how you could have put your leg between North’s, and felt how it affected him. 

Dammit! 

This was useless! I couldn’t stop thinking about what was gonna happen between North and me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about what had already happened. 

I sighed opening my eyes staring at the ceiling. There was still a whole 11 hours to go until the sun rose again and it was officially Christmas. I’m sure North was enjoying his time out there. Before he left he was telling me he loves it when kids try and stay up to see them. Finding them passed out on the couch was always the cutest thing. Apparently he doesn’t eat the cookies, not even he would be able to handle that, he puts them in a huge plastic bag and eats them in the next few months. He complained that they were always gone too soon. 

I felt my face stretch into a smile at that. 

The other guardians had been placed in some guest bedrooms, to sleep their drunkenness away. North, sadly, was unable to get drunk due to his need for flying. One year he had said he tried and that year he had mixed up all the presents with all the kids. 

Thankfully Bunnymund hadn’t said anything, but I was still worried. I wanted to talk over our...relationship a bit more with North. I really wanted to tell him who I was and who I was related to, but I needed to make sure he’d be fine with it. 

It was scary knowing I would have to tell him, but fear was a normal emotion so I let it sit in my chest reminding me of my father. I didn’t want to go to him now, since now he’d know of my fear about my relationship with North! And I did want to kiss my maybe-boyfriend again before my father killed him. 

I sighed and got out of bed. My thoughts were not stopping anytime soon and I didn’t even feel tired. 

I went to the small dresser they provided for me and got out my clothes. I put on all my layers, making sure my under layers were nice and tight. I had gained a bit of weight since being here. I was really proud of it, since I now realized when I was out on my own I was undernourished. Though my clothing fit a bit differently now and I had asked the Yeti’s help to show me how to make adjustments. 

I went to put on my last layer and realized my coat was gone. It was easy to forget it had been destroyed beyond repair when I had had it for so long. I felt practically naked without it, though I knew that was far from the truth. 

With my clothing on and my daggers strapped I exited my room. Thankfully I was a bit lower than the original room and simply had to walk through a maze of hallways before I entered the workshop area. 

I let my eyes scan the area and realized what a mess the Yeti’s left it in. I know that today was really busy with last minute preparations and making sure the sleigh and deer were good. But damn! You think they’d at least try! 

I know they had two weeks off after Christmas, for new years and some family time, and it likely wouldn’t get cleaned until they got back. The elves were no help, even though they lived within the workshop like North, and North would be too tired. He already explained after Christmas was when he was at his weakest. 

I sighed and went to the cleaning supplies. There was a huge closet that housed all of them. I grabbed the broom, that was for normal sized people, and some rags. Knowing I would have to come back for the mop. 

It was easy to lose myself in the work, I hummed as I worked and only stopped and stared when I could tell a mess had been there much longer than the last few weeks. Seriously did they ever get around to deep cleaning this place. 

I moved from floor to floor cleaning off every surface, by the time I got done with the main sections I had five trash bags full of what I sweeped up and found. 

I sighed and went to put away the cleaning supplies and grab more. They had a giant bucket to put the mop water in and it was too heavy to carry with me so I pushed in on the floor as I moved. This was one of the rare times I was thankful to the elevators. They made carrying my supplies much easier. 

By the time I was finished I didn’t even realize it was already morning. It was easy to forget that you were tired when you were wrapped up in a task. I was in the Yeti sized kitchen dumping the mop water when I heard the tell tale sound of the reindeer returning. 

The Yeti’s had told my North refused to let them come back and put everything away. So usually Nicholas put away all the deer on his own as well as the sleigh. The workshop was dead on Christmas night. 

I finished dumping the mop water and then went down the stairs to greet him and help him finish up for the night. I was already awake and working so I saw no issue with it. 

Once I was in the ice built under ground I started looking to where he could be. It wasn’t hard to find the sleigh, being that five of the reindeer were still attached to it. I sighed with a smile and headed towards them. 

I could tell they were tired though they still greeted me with vigor. I laughed at their cheer and went forward taking the reins off of them. Once I got one unattached completed and started leading him to the stalls I heard my name behind me. 

“Chris?” 

I turned and saw North, making a smile light up my face. 

“Hey North. I was up and figured I’d help you finish up.” I explained. 

“I didn’t expect you to be up.” 

I shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep, had a certain someone on my mind.” 

He raised a brow, “Oh and who is this certain someone?” 

I smiled as I walked with the reindeer, “Oh you know just this man that’s always busy, yet still somehow makes time for me.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, you know him, he’s tall, too tall in my opinion, I’ll have to grab him by the beard if I want to kiss him.” 

North followed behind me leading his own reindeer, “You know he might not actually mind that.” 

I looked over my shoulder at him meeting his eyes, “Oh, well that's good, cause I sometimes can’t control my reactions when it comes to  _ activities.  _ But I know he’s super strong so I’m not too worried about him.” 

I thought I heard a sound emanate from him, but I didn’t turn around as I was too busy blushing to show my face. 

“Well I think I know who you’re talking about and I don’t think you’ll have any issues there. But I would be careful not to push him too far.” 

I opened the stall to put my reindeer away as North did the same. 

“Oh yeah, why is that?” I asked. 

“He can be a bit rough and we don’t want you getting hurt.” He answered. 

I hid a smile behind my hand at that, “Well I usually am proud to wear the marks my lovers leave me with. It shows that I’m claimed. 

I turned to see North’s wide eyed expression and sauntered out of the room as if I hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. 

I could hear his loud footsteps follow mine. 

“Well what if this certain man you’re interested is worried about people knowing? Are you ready for people to know?” He asked. 

I forced myself to keep walking, even though my foot mid step almost froze. 

“Well if he’s not ready I don’t mind waiting. I don’t mind people close to us knowing, as long as we know we’re stable and ready to move forward with telling others.” I explained. 

“People close to you and him.” North corrected. 

I turned to give him a teasing smirk keeping the act up, “Yes, me and him.” 

It was easy to flirt and banter with North as we put the rest of the reindeer away. It was also nice to discreetly talk about where we were with our relationship, while subtly complimenting the other. I liked seeing North’s cheeks turn red and could understand a little why he did it to me. 

Once the deer were put up I followed North without even thinking. When we got to the hallway that looked over the cavern I took notice of the brown and red hallway. 

“This could really do with some white and green.” I commented, turning to him, “I thought you liked Christmas colors!?” 

He rolled his eyes, “I like the color red, I don’t know where all the other colors came from.” 

I shrugged, “Probably the Yule holiday. So wait, does that mean you don’t like the song ‘Santa Baby’?” 

North threw his head back on a sigh, “Please no! I cannot stand that song!” 

I started laughing, “But it’s all about you!” 

He shook his head and stopped walking. When I looked to see why we were stopped I saw we were right in front of his room. 

I felt my heart fall a little bit, but you could see the sun rising out of the corner of my eye, and knew he needed his sleep. 

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said with a smile and tried to give a cheerful wave, though it was half-hearted at best. 

When I turned to leave I felt his hand grab my upper arm, making me face him. 

“You could, I wouldn’t, wouldn’t mind if you, you joined, joined me tonight. Or! Or today more like.” North stuttered out his head facing the ground as his hand refused to leave my arm. 

I was shocked he asked, though I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping he would. I forced myself, and my nerves, to chill and made my face show a calm serene smile. 

“I’d love to North.” 

He looked up shocked, but quickly turned and opened his door, as if I was going to change my mind. He held the door open, allowing me to walk in first. As I entered I could tell he was not in here often and mostly used this room for sleep. It was covered in calm brown with an accent of red. I let a sigh of relief out as I knew that red in excess usually stimulated the emotion, anger, with the chemicals firing off in the brain. 

The main thing my eyes were drawn to was the bed in the middle of the room, the headboard against the back wall. It made my heart tick up a beat and I knew the implications of entering a man’s room. I wasn’t worried since it was North and I knew I could trust him and if I told him to stop he would. I was more so worried that he wouldn’t be happy with what he saw. I knew I was not the most attractive. I wasn’t ridiculously ugly, but I wasn’t model pretty. With my scars that littered my body I knew it would make it even worse. 

I felt his hand come down on my shoulder making me jump out of my skin and my thoughts. 

“I’m going to get ready in the bathroom.” He stated. 

I let a nervous smile on my face not turning to face him fully, “Alright.” 

He left with a peck to my right cheek, making my nerves ease. He really was too kind. I had done some research on Cossack customs and how they were, but I didn’t see any of that in North. I figured it made sense, since someone had to grow over the hundreds of years of being alive. 

I let a breath of nervous energy escape me and sat down on the bed. It really was too comfortable. Laying back on it was second nature and I spread my arms out. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift, they had certainly calmed since the beginning of the night. Most likely due to my now close proximity with North and the fact we had talked over what we had more. I now knew that as long as I explain to North in a calm setting who I’m related to, he should be fine with it. Besides it’s not like I knew the whole time either. That’s kind of what happens when your memory gets blocked. 

I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see North. I wasn’t planning on sitting up on the edge of the bed, but I couldn’t help the natural reaction to seeing him topless. He was wearing loose red and brown plaid pajama pants and I let my eyes greedily take in his chest. He was hairy on his chest and it went narrower on his stomach leading down into his pants. I could fully see the muscles that hid under the fat on top of them. His chest had a nice shape and I was relieved to see that his stomach looked soft and not hard. 

His hands went to cover himself and I looked up and saw shyness on his face. I fluidly got up and walked over taking his hands in mine preventing him from covering himself more. I slowly let my right hand trail up his arm keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I wanted him to know what I was doing was consciousness and of my own decision. He wasn’t influencing me, I was doing this because I wanted it. 

My right hand finally got to the top of his beard near his chin and I firmly grasped the hairs there pulling him down to meet my lips. There was heat and passion in this kiss. We knew it was coming and were prepared to show the other what it meant. His arms automatically curled around me, his hands resting on my hips curving into my lower back. I was so sensitive there. 

His tongue went across my lips before entering. I greedily sucked on that tongue never wanting it to leave me. I remembered why I walked over though and forced myself to take a breath and break away from him. 

“You know I find you attractive right?” I asked, my eyes still closed breathing the words into his mouth. 

“What?” He asked. I opened my eyes to see him looking into mine. 

“I find you attractive.” I repeated, “Very attractive.” I let my eyes rake over his exposed form again, “I saw you covering yourself and I don’t want you to feel the need to do that when you are with me.” I explained. 

Instead of answering me he smashed his lips to mine again in a kiss full of emotions. My hands curled around into his hair pulling him closer to me, as if that was possible. 

His hands came around to my ass, and I was about to hum into the kiss, when he suddenly picked me up. Causing my legs to wrap around his huge form and OH! Oh! That opened a whole new plethora of nerve endings. 

My legs tightened around him as I took in as much of his hair as I could, making sure the kiss didn’t break. I felt myself cream a bit when I realized how light I must feel to him in his show of strength. I could smell the cold winter air on him as well as the fresh wood shavings. Though that scent never really left him. 

I felt him moving before I felt the softness of the bed come into contact with my back. Our kisses were now more slick and messy, but I didn’t dare stop. Carving this for far longer than I felt necessary. 

He towered over me and I made my arms untangle to push myself up on the bed so he could get comfortable. This made our kiss break, which I could tell he did not appreciate. When he came at me with that hungry look in his eyes at the last minute I pushed myself back with a giggle. He followed with a growl cupping the back of my head and putting his lips back on mine. 

I felt his mouth separate from mine to kiss the corner of my lips before trailing down to my jawline and neck. I let my head fall back and enjoyed the sensation. I could feel his body heat emitting from him and arched into that sensation. His mouth found a sensitive place on my neck and I whined when he took away the contact. 

He let out a breathless laugh above me and helped me sit up. 

“Come I want you out of all these clothes.” The deep rumble of his voice almost distracted me from his words. 

He got my top layer of pants off easily, though looked sad when he saw I wore leggings underneath. When he reached for my over shirt I put my arms to my chest to prevent him. 

He looked into my eyes inquiring. 

“I, I can’t.” I said, “I don’t look, I don’t look good underneath.” 

He let a calming smile come over his face, “And you think I look the best out of everyone!” As he said this he widened his arms at the side and it did calm my nerves some. 

I let it fall off my face when I realized I would have to tell or show him. 

“I have scars there.” I explained, “They’re not nice...nor, nor the way I received them.” 

He took my head in his hands and planted a soft kiss on my lips. 

“I will not judge. Do you know why I like you?” He asked. 

I looked up at his radiant blue eyes and shook my head. 

“You are hard worker. Never letting what others say deter you. You are always kind to young ones and treat them as equals. You are always curious and wanting to learn more. You don’t hold your age over anyone as if that gives you wisdom. You give everyone a fair chance and don’t let what you have been through stop you from living.” 

I looked off the side hearing the truth in those words and what he did not know. 

“Not true.” I said shaking my head, “I wasn’t living before this. I was simply not dying for the sake of my son. Knowing he’d never forgive me if I gave up.” 

North put his hand under my chin forcing my eyes to meet his, “We all have scars, seen or unseen. We all go forward whether we want to or not. This does not define us. Our past does not define us. We will never forget the people we have lost nor stop mourning them.” He stopped, as if thinking his next words carefully, “With our lives we must make it better for those around us. We must make sure the young ones who exist now never go through some of the tragedies that we went through. We cannot prevent all of them, but we can stop unneeded hurt and pain. I believe you have much to offer this world. I believe in you.” 

I looked at North and felt my own fragility. I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes. 

“Damn that’s a mood killer.” I joked not allowing my voice to crack trying to lighten the mood. 

“I want you to know I don’t, I don’t go into these things without thought.” North explained, “I don’t want to go any further if you’re uncomfortable with it.” 

I shook my head, “I want you. I know that for sure, but I’m afraid you won’t want me.” 

North shook his head with a light smile, “The only thing to fear is fear itself.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Now that I can attest to is not true.” Before he could question it I went on, “I want to show you all of me, but I’ve not always been… as put together as I am now.” 

“We’ll go slowly, as we have been.” He said in a gentle voice catching my eyes, “I have no issues with waiting.” 

I smiled up at him feeling a warmth burst in my chest that he understood. North truly was a wonder on this earth. 

“Besides I am quite tired.” He said, his eyes drooping, and my attention finally going to his eyebags. 

“Oh Hell!” I exclaimed jumping off the bed looking for my pants, “I was just keeping you up not even realizing it! I’m sorry, I just totally forgot with everything going on. And I-” 

Before I could ramble on North had slid off the bed after me and grabbed my arm before I could make any more assumptions. 

“I was hoping you’d stay with me. I can’t say I’m the best sleeping partner, but it has been quite some time since I had a bedmate.” He looked towards the ground at the end of his statement. 

My pants dropped out of my hands, “Oh! Ah yeah. I, I wouldn’t mind that. I mean I would like that. Like a lot.” I smiled at him. 

He slowly guided me back to the massive king size bed at the back wall as if one wrong move and I would be running out the door. Which he might actually be right. With how little sleep I had gotten and how frazzled I was I couldn’t attest to what I would do. 

I slid under the cool covers which quickly heated once North got under them as well. We faced each other breathing the same air. I really hoped my breath didn’t stink right now. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his, the moment was so calm and content it almost lulled me to sleep. I had probably been up for over twenty four hours so that wouldn’t be that hard. 

His hand went and brushed my hair away from my face and onto my back. It was now just past shoulder length. I can’t believe I had let it grow out after having it so short for so long. 

The last thing I remember was North’s warmth encompassing me before darkness faded in. 

I don’t know how long we slept except when I woke up again it looked to be about mid-day even though I was sure we had gotten over twelve hours. It was the deepest sleep I had gotten in so long. I always slept better with North nearby, he kept the nightmares away. Which was a blessing and a curse. 

North was snoring softly beside me. His body was draped over mine, which made me feel flushed and overheated, though I had gone so long without intimacy with anyone I didn’t have the will to move. I wished a calm morning like this would never end. When everything was pleasant and I didn’t have to think. 

My leg was numb and I needed to move. I slowly started shifting it, wincing as it separated from North’s legs. Just a little bit more and I should be- Crap! 

My movement caused North’s breathing pattern to pick up and slowly his eyes started fluttering. Of course I ruined the one great morning I’ve had in years. 

North blinked a couple of times before becoming fully aware and a smile split his face. 

“Good Morning.” 

Well hello morning breath! 

“Morning.” I replied, “Sorry I woke you.” 

His shook his head lightly allowing his eyes to close, “I was bound to wake up soon anyway.” 

I let my eyes close again and we simply enjoyed being with each other. I couldn’t get my brain to stop processing everything though. I couldn’t stop thinking about where my skin was touching him and how every breath I made didn’t seem to be in sync with his. 

Okay just calm, I’m sure he’s enjoying a lazy morning. Just lay here and enjoy it with him. 

Don’t think about how dry your throat is. Don’t think about how certain parts of you are sweaty and others are cold. Don’t think about how your sweat is probably irritating him. Don’t think about how urgently you want to fidget or move. Don’t think about how your leg is still asleep. Don’t think about-

“You’re thinking too hard.” 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized immediately. 

He snorted, “It’s fine, time to get up anyway.” 

He got up from his position over me and sat up on the headboard looking over to the clock I couldn’t read since it had those arrows instead of numbers. 

“Huh we only slept for two days.” 

“Two days!?” I shot up on the bed making the whole thing shake. 

He nodded his head solemnly, “Yes I usually sleep for longer.” 

“Longer?!” 

He then raised an eyebrow at me before taking stock of my expression, making him break out in a grin. 

“Do you not enjoy sleeping for days?” He asked, as if that was normal! 

“I can’t, I just, that’s, I can’t be lazy!” I exclaimed. 

He let his head fall back laughing and I moved forward and started lightly hitting his shoulder proclaiming I was ‘serious’. 

“You are one of the least lazy people I know.” He stated and with warmth in his eyes moved forwards to kiss me. 

We spent a few good minutes getting a good make out in before he pulled back. 

“Before I forget, even though it’s not Christmas anymore, I have something for you.” He said. 

I reeled back, “Oh you didn’t have to.” 

He rolled his eyes, “It’s literally my job.” 

I huffed as he reached under the bed, how long has he been planning this (?), and pulled out a long rectangular present. It had green wrapping paper with a red ribbon and it just screamed Christmas themed. I huffed and took the present unwrapping it with vigor. Once unwrapped I pulled the top off to reveal paper that seemed to be covering fabric. I pulled out the item of clothing and was shocked speechless. 

“I know that you loved that green coat, though you tried to act as if it didn’t affect you, so I thought you should receive a replacement.” North explained. 

It was a green coat, though more North’s style. It went down to my knees like the old one, though on the inside was filled with white fur that couldn’t be seen once it was put on. It was nice thickness, definitely something that was much more durable in the glaciers than my last coat was. It was soft beyond anything I had ever felt, the white fur on the inside seemed to caress my finger, on the green felt like kitten fur. 

I dropped the coat and surged forward wrapping my arms around North.

“Thank you.” I whispered against his hair losing myself in the sensation of holding him close. 

His arms wrapped around me, though tentative, and I felt safe in these arms that I knew would never hurt me. 

“Well we should get up.” North coughed up suddenly separating himself from me and looking the other way. 

It made my brows pull together in confusion before I glanced down and saw his issue. This man was just perfect for me. 

I smiled and hopped off the bed with the coat, going to the full length mirror in the corner to see what it looked like one me. It was very comfy all the way around and had buttons that went down to the waist. 

North excused himself and went into the bathroom and I felt the smile spilt my face when I heard him start the shower. That was one reason I was happy to be a vagina owner. I didn’t have any tell-tale sign that I was horny or thinking sexual thoughts. I would never admit to anyone that being this close to North, with so much skin showing, had my creaming a bit in my panties. 

I huffed and took some deep breaths trying to get my thoughts under control. It was no secret now that North turned my on ridiculously, but I would still like to keep some dignity around him. Besides even without his looks he was still amazing, a little obtuse sometimes, though I swear he did that on purpose just to be an ass. 

North came out of the shower about ten minutes later wearing some loose brown pants with a plaid red button up shirt. This man had the fashion sense of a lesbian. I loved it. 

The pockets at the chest region brought my attention there and I was unable to look away from the pecks that were daunting me with their unmatched dominance. God if I could just my mouth on one of -

“Chris?” 

I snapped my eyes up to North’s, “Yes?” 

“My eyes are up here.” He stated with a smirk. 

“Oh fuck off!” I exclaimed a blush climbing down my neck and up my ears. I turned away from him pouting. 

I felt him sit on the bed next to me not a second later and his arms moved around to hold me from behind. 

“I like you in clothes I made for you.” Was all the warning I got before his lips were on my jawline and down my neck. 

I closed my eyes and let myself feel the sensation when suddenly shouts could be heard coming down the hall. I broke away from North looking towards the door, and he got up and went to it right when a Yeti came barging in. 

“What-”

Before North could get a word in the Yeti was speaking so fast I couldn’t keep up with what was being said in the other language. North then swore in Russian and turned to look at me quickly. 

“Stay here!” Was all he shouted before he went running down the hall with the Yeti towards the workshop. 

Well fuck that! I’m not gonna miss out on the action! 

Quickly making sure I had everything on me, including weapons thank god I had been wearing them yesterday when I went to help North, I ran out after them. 

I quickly noted that the new coat was not good for physical activity as I was instantly sweating. I brushed it off as I raced down the halls trying to figure out where North went. The elves were running in the opposite direction of me so I knew I was going the right way. Any Yeti I came across was also scampering about in a rush with shouts being thrown in every direction. 

What the hell was happening?! 

Even when the workshop was at its busiest it wasn’t like this. I finally made it to the globe room, panting out of breath from the million stairs I had to take to see what the commotion was. 

“I told you to stay out! We had an agreement!” North yelled. 

I rounded the corner to see who he was talking to when it made me stop dead in my tracks. 

“That was broken the minute you involved my family in this!  **_Now where is my daughter?!_ ** ” 

“We do not have Seraphina, you are confused.” North replied. 

**“I do not mean Seraphina!”**

“Father!” 

All heads turned towards me and I realized it was I who spoke against my better judgment. That was also when I realized that not only North was there but also the other guardians, and the Northern lights seemed to be going on outside. 

I forced myself to focus on my father, Pitch Black, who seemed to be causing the ruckus. When his eyes met mine I saw him do a quick once over of my body before his eyes relaxed just the tiniest bit. When he turned towards me and I knew he would be using his commanding voice. 

“I think it’s time we leave now.” He stated, ignoring the other guardians confusion and shock. 

I felt the air leave my lungs, “What?” 

“You have played this game long enough. It’s time you come back home.” His arms were crossed behind his back and I knew that meant no argument. 

“Chris what does he mean?” I looked to Jack who looked confused and met North’s eyes in the process seeing the hurt and confusion and against all the odds the hope that somehow Pitch was wrong or confused. 

I hated this. I was going to tell them, but now it looked wrong. Hopefully I could get them to see reason. 

“What  _ I  _ mean is that this person you’ve been caring for is my daughter.” Pitch stated, gliding towards me on his shadows, causing the guardians to put their weapons up in offense. He put his hand on my shoulder as he continued, “This is  _ my _ daughter Christine Pitchiner, Shadow Princess, my second child.” 

I winced as I watched the guardians reactions. I watched as the confusion bleed to shock and then hardened towards resentment and hate. 

I could explain it. I could! They would just have to listen! 

“So you pretended to be what?” Bunnymund said, directing his unforgiving gaze towards me, “Helpless? So you could report back to Pitch what we were doing?” 

I opened my mouth to object the statement but my father beat me to it. 

“Did you really give her a choice? When she was out living her peaceful life and you forced her into your  _ society.  _ What choice did she have to go along with it or to cause more of a fuss?” Pitch scowled at them as his hand tightened on my shoulder, “You think you know what’s best for everyone when you haven’t even figured yourself out. This is the last and only time I will tell you to stay out of my family affairs.” 

With that he turned back to me and made me face him breaking my eye contact with the guardians. 

“Now Christine let’s go.” 

I held his gaze and saw that no matter what I said he was not leaving here without me. What did it matter anyway. Did I really want to stay? Where those unforgiving hard judgmental gazes were waiting for me. No. No it was much better to save myself the heartache and return home to the comfort of my father’s arms. 

“Yes father.” My dead voice spoke for me before I had even really thought it over. Just like that my father’s shadows encompassed us and we dropped into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to AO3
> 
> Life As It Can Be 
> 
> April 2021 
> 
> Only on FanFictionBitch!


End file.
